The Show Girl
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: "Does it bother that not everyone is throwing themselves at your feet?" Rachel asked, her cheeks flushed as she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Tony tilted his head to the side and smirked."Yeah, it's a very rare occurrence when I'm not being worshipped. I thought it would be best if I checked you weren't suffering through a stroke or something."/ Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: While I do adore Iron Man and his fellow teammates, I sadly don't have the rights to them. **_

* * *

Kick. Kick. Twirl. One. Two. Three. Jump. Kick. Kick. Head toss. Smile. Split.

"Great! Everyone take a five minute break. Valerie and Anna please come here." the dance instructor shouted, clapping his hands together sharply. The dancers dropped their position and moved around the stage, talking and laughing loudly.

Rachel flopped herself down in the center of the stage, tossed an arm over her eyes, and took huge gulps of air. This was their second week of practicing for the big reveal of the Stark Expo and she was ready to get it over with.

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked from above her. Rachel groaned, but didn't remove her arm to see who was speaking to her.

"I'm trying to save up energy to off myself so I don't have to continue this torture." She muttered. The stranger barked out a laugh. She smiled; he had a nice laugh.

"That's strange. Most women would be thrilled to have a chance to stand so close to Stark." He continued. Rachel scoffed.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark is a ball of sunshine, but I didn't put myself through two weeks of nonstop torture for a five minute glimpse." She said, grimacing as her sweat odor reached her nose. She really needed to shower. "Ugh, I need water."

She sense the stranger move away and return. "Here." He said. She removed her arm and sat up, her arm already stretching to receive the bottle. She froze as she took a good look at him. Sitting beside her, indian style, in the most expensive gray suit she had ever seen, with a giant smirk on his face, was Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark.

Rachel yelped and scooted away from him, the water bottle dropped between them. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's the first time a beautiful woman has reacted that way to me. Most either faint or flirt shamelessly." He said thoughtfully. "Like the hair by the way. I've never seen anyone with that particular shade of blue before. Let's hope for your sake it doesn't clash with the costume."

"It doesn't." She said automatically, her eyes still wide as she stares at him. Why was he here? She mentally hit herself. Of course he was here. This was _his_ expo. But why was he here with _her?_ Talking to her?

"I came in to find Pepper and saw you instead. Your dancer friends were practically throwing themselves at me and you were the only one not anywhere near me." He shrugged, handing her back the bottle. She accepted it dazedly. "I was wondering why that was."

"Does it bother that not everyone is throwing themselves at your feet?" Rachel asked, her cheeks flushed as she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Tony tilted his head to the side and smirked. He really was handsome.

"Yeah, it's a very rare occurrence when I'm not being worshipped. I thought it would be best if I checked you weren't suffering through a stroke or something." He said. Rachel shook her head in amusement and finally took a sip of her drink. She sighed happily as her insides cooled.

"Thanks for that." She said smiling. He waved it away.

"Least I can do since I'm apparently causing you ridiculously amount of stress and pain." He chuckled as her face turned red again. Before she could defend herself, a woman in the biggest heels she had ever seen appeared next to Tony, a pad in one of her arms and a small frown etched on her pretty face.

"Tony! I've been looking for you everywhere. The construction workers are having trouble with one of the buildings in section four." She paused and took a good look at the woman next to Tony. "Are you harassing her?"

Tony scoffed and stood up, buttoning up his suit jacket. "I never harass. We were just having a lovely conversation, weren't we…?" He trailed off. Rachel stood up as well and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled at the redhead. The woman smiled back. "Well I better go back to practicing. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark."

She quickly walked to the group of chattering women on the other side of the stage. The dance director was in the middle of the group, in the middle of a lecture of proper decorum when meeting a celebrity. Rachel couldn't help turn her head and watch Tony leave with his CEO.

* * *

**_I found it kind of weird that there wasn't many OC/Tony fanfics at least in in the romantic sense. Maybe because we all agree that Pepper is just so damn awesome. Not that I'm saying this is one... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to write your thoughts below._**


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounters

_**I'm moving tomorrow so I decided to post something for this week in case I can't get any time to myself or there's no wifi. Pray that there's wifi!**_

* * *

"You never told me your name." Tony murmured in her ear. Rachel jumped, letting go of the red curtain, and whirled around to face him. He stood in front of her in another ridiculously expensive suit and a smug smile plastered across his face. With a hand clutching her chest, she glared half-heartedly.

"I didn't know you were interested." She said after awhile. He stepped closer.

"Why wouldn't I want to know the name of the woman who thinks I'm a slave driver?" He said, tugging his hands into his pockets. She groaned and crossed her arms, the hem of her iron man dress riding up her thighs.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope. Well, not until you give me your name." He said, staring intensely. The dance director suddenly appeared at the doorway and shouted five minutes. Rachel sighed in relief and gathered with the other girls in formation. The girls whispered and glanced repeatedly at Tony, but thankfully didn't say anything to Rachel.

" you should go." she called to him. Tony shook his head and leaned against the wall, his eyes firmly trained on her.

"Not until I get your name."

The music began playing. The dancers faced forward, their spines straightening and bright smile appeared on their faces. Rachel glanced one more time towards him.

"Does it matter? I'm sure you can come up with a better name." She called before the curtains were pushed back and the girls were running to the center stage.

Tony smiled.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the follows and the favorites they really made my day. I especially want to thank /strongCalliope's Scribe strongfor the review. My first one! Getting Feedback is very important to me( and to any writer really) because it allows me to know what captures your interest. Do you feel like I'm missing something? Should I take something away? Let me know. Constructive criticism, whether it's just to say "I totally love it!" or a page-long review about the flaws in my interpretation of the Avengers, is always welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Third Time's A Charm

_**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers. I do not.**_

* * *

The third time they met, neither had been actively looking for the other. Rachel had gone to Rusty's Donuts for a box of rainbow sprinkled donuts for her mother. She'd been heading for her car, the box firmly snugged under her right arm when she heard someone yelling.

"Blues clues! Hey!"

She looked around, but saw the parking lot empty. She glanced up towards the donut sign and gaped. Tony was lounging in the giant donut in his iron man suit. He waved at her.

"What are you doing up there?" She yelled. He reached for the box next to him and munched on a donut.

"Eating. Small world huh. Never thought I would run into you here, Blues Clues." He called out thoughtfully. Rachel felt her left eyebrow twitch.

"Out of all the nicknames in the universe, you decide to call me _Blues Clues_?"

Tony shrugged. "Your hair is blue."

She sighed and placed her box of donuts inside her car. She leaned against it and crossed her arms. "Honestly Mr. Stark , What are you doing up there?"

"First of all, it's Tony. Mr. Stark is only reserved to the people that work for me or I don't particularly like. Neither are in your case." He reached in his box for another donut. "And like I said before, I'm eating. And thinking about life."

"And both of those are best done inside a giant donut sign?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"The idea came to me at three in the morning." He said simply. She stared up at him for a moment, before nodding to herself.

"Come down."

"I'm fine where I am thanks."

"Tony, come down. You're coming over to my place." She said walking to the driver's door. A smirk grazed his tired face.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm. Everyone falls for Tony Stark." He puffed out his chest. Well, as well as he could in his Iron Man suit.

"Oh, yes, I want you so bad. Hurry, so I can get you in my bed and have my wicked way with you." She said deadpanned. He grinned down at her and flew down to stand in front of her.

"Baby, I'm going to rock your world." He whispered, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the patience and for the many followers and favorites. They were very much appreciate. Those that reviewed you definitely have a special place in my heart. Again, click the button below to tell me your thoughts. I promise you I will read every single one.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Galas and Fiji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

_He is so buying me a trip to France after this_, she thought viciously as she entered through the large glass doors of the Plaza Hotel. She had to keep her mouth from dropping open as she took in the sight of the entrance hall.

There were a large chandeliers that twinkled against the creme backdrop of the floors and walls. A giant marble staircase loomed out in front of her. There were many men and women mingling in the lobby; the soft chatter and brief flashes from their jewelry and cameras created a hazy buzz.

Rachel gulped as she ran a hand through her tight black dress. _Remind me to send a thank-you-note to Ms. Potts_, She thought faintly as she walked slowly through the crowd. She almost got to the staircase when someone called for her.

"Blues Clues!"

She turned with a relieve smile. Tony weaved his way through the last remaining people between them until he stopped a few feet in front of her. He inspected her from head to toe, before meeting her gaze, a smirk unfurling slowly from his lips.

"I'm guessing I passed your imaginary test." Rachel said amusedly, crossing her arms. Tony's smirk widened and grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter.

"With flying colors." He agreed, passing her a drink. "Remind me to thank Pepper with a car or something."

"I actually wouldn't mind getting a two-week trip to Fiji. God knows I need the vacation." Pepper appeared behind Tony, looking absolutely breath-taking in an emerald dress and pearls. She smiled at the younger woman. "Hello again Miss Lewis. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes very much. Thank you for the dress and for inviting me." Rachel said sweetly. Suddenly the lights dimmed twice, before they returned to normal. The men and women slowly made their way up the staircase.

"Looks like the show is about to start. Ladies?" Tony raised his arms with a charming grin. It would have been incredibly debonair if he hadn't been wiggling his eyebrows. Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes, while Rachel attempted to stifle her giggles, but the women complied and each took an arm.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short and ended abruptly. It was how I wrote it at the time and now I don't know how I would fix it. Please REVIEW and FOLLOW AND FAVORITE my story. Have a nice weekend everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lowering Inhibitions

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Avengers. Or Marvel.**

* * *

They were sitting on the floor of his kitchen, giggling hysterically as they took their sixth swig of scotch. Tony stretched out until he laid sprawled on the tile floor. Rachel nudged him.

"Okay, okay, my turn." He stared at the bottle of scotch in his hand, before smirking evilly. "The best hook up."

Rachel groaned and hit the back of her head against the counter. She glared as he snickered. "I hate you."

"You love me." He retorted. Rachel snatched the bottle, sighing as the scotch tingled down her throat.

"Summer of 2008. Best friend's brother. Orgasmed like four times that night."She grinned. Tony looked impressed.

"Almost beat my record. I once made a woman orgasm eight times." He boasted. Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open. Tony nodded with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head and took another sip. "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

The smirk on his face dropped. He grabbed back the bottle and took a large swing. And another. And another.

"Tony." Rachel said gently, prying the bottle from his hands. He stared at the tile floor for a moment, before meeting her gaze with a composed expression. His eyes gave him away though. They were wistful.

"Thanksgiving." He said quietly. "It was the one time my parents and I were in the same room. We gave our staff the weekend off. My mom made the turkey and I helped my dad with the mash potatoes. It felt like a real family."

Rachel crawled to his side and placed her head on his shoulder. They stayed silent for the remainder of the night, sharing the bottle until it ran out.

When Pepper comes up the next morning to harass Tony into another meeting with the board, she finds them fast asleep on the kitchen floor, curled around each other like a couple of kittens. She takes a couple of pictures- for blackmail purposes- and quietly heads back to the elevator.

* * *

**_Thank you for the patience. There is a lot more to come don't worry. Just remember to review._**


	6. Chapter 6: Tony's Lab

His lab looked like it came from one of those sci-fi movies her grandmama loved to watch. The room was huge. It could easily fit her apartment twenty times. It was white and pristine with holograms and machines whizzing around yet, the vintage cars and paintings of Pollock and Kiefer brought back a touch of reality. Rachel stepped further into the room, her head swinging back and forth to see everything. Tony sat back in his chair watching her in amusement.

"Nothing like you imagined,huh?" He drawled. Rachel twirled one last time, before meeting his gaze with an excited smile.

"I honestly should have expected it after seeing the Stark Expo. This is amazing!" She cried. Tony smiled. It was always nice to meet people that genuinely appreciated his work, even if they didn't understand it. He motioned her over to his desk. She approached him curiously.

"I'm working on a new project concerning my suit. Do you want to help?" He asked, pulling up a hologram that was filled with diagrams and charts. Rachel gaped at him.

"M-Me?" She stammered.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Obviously. Who else would I ask?"

Rachel looked around as if waiting for someone to come out and hit her over the head. Nothing. "I don't even know the first thing about engineering!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm a dancer remember. It doesn't require much brain power. I can't help you, I'm sorry."

Tony finally turned, his expression stern. "Don't underestimate yourself. If I ask you to help me out with something, it's because I know you can do it. Besides I wouldn't want to ask anyone but you. You're the only friend I know that genuinely takes an interest in what I do."

Rachel stared at him in amazement. He turned back to fiddle with his hologram.

"So, are you just going to stand there or actually help me?" He threw over his shoulder. She shook her head with a smile and step closer to the hologram.

* * *

**Something I wanted to clarify since a reviewer brought something to my attention. The Show Girl isn't a conventional story. It's a story told through snapshots of their lives, but trust me there is a plot. It's just kind of slow on the uptake. If this story ends up the way I imagine in to be, then by December I will spruce this story up a bit. But December will be entirely focus on my baby, the Doctor Who story called Kaleidoscope Hearts, so any Doctor Who fans reading this should check it out and share some feedback.**

**Thank you for the patience again.**

**-Elle**


	7. Chapter 7: Ungodly Hours

_**Because I do owe you for the two weeks of silence. Thanks to Britney Spears for creating Trouble for Me. Isn't Britney great?**_

* * *

Electronic music begins to pulse loudly in the dark room followed by a sweet voice singing:

_You're real bad, yeah,baby, you're right._

_Everybody loves you_

_Baby, you're the king of the night_

_and I'm the only one making sure to stay_

_out of your sight_

A pale hand reaches from out of the covers and slams against the top of the nightstand. It fumbles, knocking over pens and loose change before grasping a white slick phone.

A picture of Tony Stark in a ridiculous cowboy hat and giant pink glasses appears on the screen. A mixture of a growl and cry fills the air.

"Tony, you have three seconds to tell me why you're calling me at three in the morning?" Rachel hisses, massaging her sore eyes with her free hand. An amused chuckle fills her ear.

"Another thing to add to the Blues Clues list: grumpy when woken up. I feel bad for your next boyfriend, having to deal with not only your big hair nest but your homicidal tendencies in the morning" He quips.

"I'm going to show you my homicidal tendencies the next time I see you if you don't answer my question now."

"Kinky, I love it." Tony said. Rachel growled. " Get it. Homicidal tendencies. I need your help."

"This help couldn't be needed at a more appropriate time like at ten? It's my day off Tony." Rachel immediately shuts her mouth. She hated the whiney tone her voice takes whenever Tony was being particularly annoying. The other line was quiet.

"It's Pepper's birthday tomorrow." Tony says quietly. Rachel pulls away from her phone and stares at the screen. His picture was still the same; smirking knowingly at her. She sighs and rubs at her eyes.

"I'll help you." She says, sitting up and swinging her legs out of bed to the plush carpet underneath. She glances at the clock and groans. "I'll be at your house around nine okay? This girl needs to sleep."

She hangs up on him and throws the phone somewhere on her nightstand, diving back into the comforts of her trusty pillow pet, Pilly the Dragon, and her soft covers.

* * *

_**Do me a solid and review? Much appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bonding

The dinner was a success. It was a small affair, held at the roof top of Tony's mansion and only Pepper's family and closest friends (Rachel stressed this very clearly) were in attendance.

Rachel was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Tony left behind, steadily ignoring the machines that were beeping insistently to help.

"Thank you."

She squealed, nearly dropping the dishes she was carrying. Pepper stood at the doorway, a wine glass in hand and her black stilettos in the other. Soft jazz music played behind her. She smiled, "You know, Tony created little servant bots to do the dishes."

"I know, but there's something about doing the dishes yourself that is so therapeutic." the blue-haired woman said, dumping them in the sink and turning on the faucet. The older woman hummed in agreement, taking up a wash cloth. They worked together in silence. Washing and drying. Washing and drying.

"Did you enjoy your party? Tony was very thoughtful." Rachel asked. Pepper leaned against the counter, sipping from her discarded wine glass with a thoughtful hum.

"I did." She said slowly, turning to look at Rachel. The dancer stayed still, feeling that if she moved, even an inch, Pepper wouldn't find what she was looking for. "Did you know, for the longest time, he would never remember my birthday? The few times he did, he would give me something outlandish. Don't get me wrong, they were very beautiful, but they were things I didn't need. So before we got together, I would always get myself something so he didn't have to."

She ran her finger around the wine glass. "I don't know if it's because we're together or it's because he met you, but this was the best present he could have given me. Everyone I love was here."

Rachel didn't dare meet her gaze, carefully turning off the faucet.

"Thank you for being a good influence on him." The redhead said. Rachel shook her head, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, and finally met her gaze with a giant smile.

"Pepper, I had nothing to do with it." Rachel chuckled and patted the older woman's hand. " He called me at three in the morning, fussing like a worried hen about what to get you and when I finally met up with him, he was talking a mile a minute about this massive list of all the potential gifts."

The dancer noticed her tearing up and hugged her. "He genuinely loves you dear." she whispered, "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I know what a miracle it is for Tony Stark to love a woman." Pepper whispered back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

* * *

** Some nice Pepper/Rachel bonding time. Review, favorite, follow.**


	9. Chapter 9: Attack on the Expo

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Avengers or the Iron Man Suit.**

* * *

_See me ride out of the sunset_

_on your color TV screen_

_Out for all I can get_

_If you know what I mean_

_Women to the left of me_

_And women to the right_

Rachel blushed as her fellow dancers glared and shushed her. She quickly moved away from the closed curtain to the farthest corner. She peeked at the screen and groaned. It was Tony.

"I'm already peeved that you hacked my phone to switch your ringtone, but you're reaching new levels with this stunt." She hissed, smiling pleasantly as her dancing director glanced her way. "Why are you not here? Pepper is going to kill you."

"Forget about your phone, I'll give you a new one. Just listen to me." He said. Her eyebrows knitted together and she clutched her phone closer to her ear. She waved away her director's shout of 5 minutes. "Something is wrong with the suits. You need to get Pepper and leave. Warn everyone."

"What?" She exclaimed. The director suddenly appeared before her, a murderous expression on his face.

"GO! You're late." He roared. Rachel jumped, almost dropping her phone. She shoved it in her pocket, and raced towards the stage.

The music and the audience roared in her ears. The lights blurred her vision. Her mind was racing, thinking over Tony's warning. She felt arms around her and she began to move along with the music.

Kick. Kick. Twirl. One. Two. Three. Jump.

She scanned the crowd. Where was Pepper?

Jump. Kick. Kick. Turn. Shake butt.

She saw Happy. Rhodey. Pepper. Rachel mouthed frantically at her.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Twirl.

Pepper frowned.

Kick. Kick. Kick.

"Danger." She said, panic rising in her.

Twirl.

"Danger."

Twirl.

"Danger!"

Kick. Kick.

"DANGER!" She screamed. The iron man suits surrounding them whirled on, their weapons splitting open. She ducked.

Chaos erupted. People were shoving and pushing towards the exits. Rachel scrambled off the stage, heading straight towards a paralyzed Pepper.

"Let's go! We need to find Tony!" She yelled at her. They took cover as they heard the ceiling break. The suits were gone. They raced out of the stadium and stared in awe.

Stark Expo was being destroyed. The iron suits were flying around the Expo shooting their lasers at everything in their line of sight. The buildings were crumbling, debris hitting passerbys. Fires were erupting everywhere. People were screaming and trying to run away. Rachel dropped to her knees, her hands buried in her hair.

"What do we do?" She said brokenly, tears blurring her vision. Pepper lifted her up, her green eyes narrowed and her jaw locked tight.

"We're going to try and evacuate as many people. We need to help Tony out." She said urgently. The blue-haired woman winced as she heard a piercing cry, but took a shuddering breath and nodded.

It felt like days for Rachel as they split up. Her iron man dress had ripped, her knees and hands were scraped raw, and her blue hair was covered in soot and singed.

She was in the middle of handing a mother her child when her phone rang. She quickly pressed it against her ear.

"Where are you?" Tony asked. Rachel sagged against a crumbled wall, her chest heaving and faced screwed up to keep her tears from falling. He was okay. "Blues? I don't have much time."

"I-I'm at the Expo. Pepper and I stayed behind to evacuate the rest of the people." She said, getting up to continue the search. "Is Rhodey okay? I saw him fly away with the rest of the suits."

"He's fine. He has full control now. Listen, You need to find Pepper and get out. The suits are coming your way." He said urgently. Rachel gasped and looked around.

"Tony, I don't know where Pepper is. "She said frantically, rushing past rubble. He cursed.

"I'll get her. Just get as far away from the Expo. It's about to blow." He hung up. Rachel wanted to scream. She could feel her lungs expand, the panic building up in her chest, but her throat was closing and her eyes were beginning to blur.

She could hear the suits coming. She forced herself to go faster, quick pants and choking noises escaped her lips. She wasn't going to make it.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her and lifted her up in the air.

The explosion made her ears ring and her face burn.

She blacked out.

"Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue."

Rachel opened her eyes. She felt the coolness of metal all around her, before she met Tony's worried gaze. "You okay?"

She sighed and nodded, allowing him to resume cradling her in his arms. She closed her eyes. She was alive. "Pepper?" She croaked. A cool hand pressed gently against her forehead.

"I'm here. Everything is okay now." Her friend murmured softly. Rachel sighed again and fell asleep, listening in contentment as her favorite couple talk above her.

* * *

**Here's a little something-something for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Remember to show your support for this fic with a quick review, favorite, follow. Everyone of those is greatly appreciated. Especially the reviews...**

**-Elle**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the Avengers._**

* * *

**Rachel and Pepper finds out that Tony was dying. Aftermath.**

* * *

"Here you are." Rachel stepped out into the roof and sat herself next to him, her feet dangling in the air. Tony didn't glance her way. He took a sip of his drink. "I didn't even know you were aware there was a roof."

Tony shrugged. "Thought it was best to stay away from the lab now that you and Pepper are upset with me."

Rachel stared at him. He refused to look her way. "That's a smart move." She said lightly, "How long do you plan on staying away from your suits?"

He shrugged again. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tony…"

"Don't lie to me and say you're not upset. I saw your face." He snapped, meeting her gaze. "I heard it in your voice. You're upset and you have every right to be. Don't you dare say you're not."

I wasn't going to." She said slowly, staring at him in surprised. "I'm angry."

"As you should be." He mumbled.

"Furious really." Rachel continued, watching him say an 'Amen' before gulping his drink. "but even bigger than that, I'm really hurt."

He winced and fell silent. The blue-haired girl mentally sighed in relief and moved closer. She inclined her head to catch his eyes. "Tony, you were _dying_. Dying. And didn't bother to tell anyone. How are we suppose to feel?"

He finally met her gaze. "I know."

"You _deliberately_ kept that information away from us." She continued, her fist shaking and her eyes tearing as the feelings she originally had resurfaced. "You didn't feel like it was important to tell us. Did you think you could just ignore it and simply wish it to go away?"

"No, I didn't. " He said calmly. "I was searching for a cure. I was hoping to find one before…"

Rachel scrambled up, her chest heaving. Tony followed quickly, placing his hands on her arms. "How close were you?"

"Blues…"

"Tell me Tony. You _owe_ me this." She said. He searched her face for a moment, before backing away.

"I burned out my last arch reactor." He said quietly. She stared at him. She shook her head slowly and turned for the door. "Blues…"

She raised her hand. "I need time to process this. Go to Pepper and apologize. At this point, she doesn't care what you did, all she wants is to be near you."

She stepped out, never once looking back at him.

* * *

Rachel found him, two week later, sitting on her building's doorstep, a bunch of sunflowers across his lap and a crate filled with books at his side. He shot up, taking off his sunglasses with a swift movement, and shoved the sunflowers in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pepper says they're your favorite." He said quickly. She smiled down at her gift, before glancing at him.

"Well, come on then. People need to use that stoop." She said, stepping around him to type in a code and the door buzzed open. She chuckled quietly as she heard him scrambling behind her to bring the crate. Rachel had never seen him so flustered in her life.

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor. She opened the door and allowed him to go first. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen.

"Drink?" She called over her shoulder. Tony plopped himself on the couch and immediately grabbed his favorite red pillow.

"Yes please." He replied, squeezing it against his chest. Rachel returned with two wine glasses. She sat across him, crossed-legged on the coffee table, her red toenails peeking out from under her long skirt.

"What website did you read that said a crate full of books would be a good apology?" she said, glancing at the crate with a sparkle in her eye. He shrugged and took a long sip of his drink. His shoulders relaxed.

"Happy thought it was a good idea. Most of them are signed copies." He said offhandedly. She stared at him and then threw her head back,laughing. He watched her with a fond smile.

"Tony, dear, I didn't need sign copies." She said gently, traces of her mirth still noticeable across her left cheek and the crinkles on her eyes. "I forgave you by the second day."

Tony jolted in his seat, his eyes wide. She smiled at him.

"I tried looking for you, but Jarvis and Pepper said you were busy either in the labs or traveling to another city for a meeting." She said, running a finger across the rim of her glass. She glanced up at him slyly. "Were you avoiding me?"

"I was just trying to give you space." He said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, I didn't want to be around my house because it just reminded me how royally I screwed up with you and Pepper."

Rachel got off the table and threw herself next to him, wrapping him in a hug. "You really are forgiven Tony." She whispered. He sighed and buried his face on her shoulder. "Just promise that we won't lie to each other anymore."

Tony nodded. "Promise."

She smiled widely, squeezing him tightly before turning to the crate at their feet. He watched her.

"You know-Oh Dan Brown!- for future reference, if you want me to happy, you should just buy me canolis." She said, winking over her shoulder at him. He wrinkled his nose.

* * *

**The ending was much cuter than this, but I accidentally deleted it... The Universe could be so cruel sometimes. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares and Canolis

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"No luck?" Tony called from his car. Rachel sighed and walked away from the large glass building she exited from and stepped into his parked car. He handed her a paper bag. She peeked in. Eight vanilla-stuffed canolis and a chocolate bar. He must have known she would have a shitty day.

"This is the eighth audition this week. I got called unimaginative and dull." She grumbled, taking a savage bite off of her first canoli. Ever since the Stark Expo was destroyed two months ago, she had been looking for a new job with no success. " I hang around Iron Man. I am _not_ dull nor unimaginative. Assholes."

"They're clearly blind." He said dismissively, swerving around traffic. "You know you could always work for me."

"Oh, As what exactly? Your nanny?" She scoffed, biting into another canoli. "I wouldn't want to deprive Pepper of her job."

"Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically. Rachel stuck out her tongue. "Take Natalie's old job. Be my assistant."

Rachel paused, chewing slowly as she mulled over his offer. Be Tony's assistant while she looked for a job? She looked over at him. His dark glasses obscured his eyes.

"Thank you Tony, but I don't mix work with pleasure." She said, wiping the crumbs off of her cut out Red Sox jersey. Tony glanced over and smirked.

"I didn't know hanging out with me caused you _pleasure_. I didn't have to try this time." He boasted, his smirk growing wider. "I'm getting really good with women if all I have to do is think it."

Rachel laughed. "You're only good with Pepper."

"Tell that to the hundreds of women I've slept with. They'd disagree." He parked his car in the indoor garage. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped out.

"Of course. In exchange for a day of fame and money, who would _ever_ say you suck in bed?" She called over her shoulder as she entered the house.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lewis." Jarvis announced. The blue-haired woman smiled up at the ceiling.

"Afternoon Jarvis. How's my favorite AI doing?" She said as throwing herself on the couch. The TV automatically turned on.

"I'm doing very well Miss Lewis. Thank you for asking. What movie would you like to see today?"

" Blues Clues, stop flirting with Jarvis. Hate to break it to you, but he doesn't return your feelings." Tony said, plopping himself next to her. She pouted and kicked the closest leg to her.

"Sir, Miss Lewis is allowed to talk to me however she likes. I don't mind." the AI said. Rachel winked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Jarvis. Can we please watched Pride and Prejudice?" She requested. She ignored Tony's groan. The movie began.

"I need to hang out with Rhodey more." He whispered. The blue-haired woman laughed and pushed his leg gently.

"Please. I'm the only one out of your friends that can keep up with your crazy schedule. Especially now that I'm unemployed." She grinned saucily at him. She reached for her bag of canolis. He snagged one. She gaped at him. "You little…you don't even like canolis."

He reached for another one, but his hand was smacked away. He glared at her. She glared back. "Back off, Tin man. They're mine."

Before things could get heated, Pepper walked into the room. They froze. She watching them warily. "Did I miss something?"

Tony sat up and faced the tv, his mouth in a tight straight line. Rachel looked at him for a second, before smiling up at her. "Not really. He was just eating my canolis. Would you like some?"

Pepper glanced at Tony and smiled back at her. "Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do. Tony." He turned to face her. "You have a meeting with the board on Friday and a meeting with the city of NY about your green energy idea tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there." He said. Both women stared at him. He looked back at them. "What? I said I will and I will." He snapped, before taking a canoli. The women shared a look.

"Well I'll be back in the office then." She said, before leaving. Rachel punched him in the arm. He yelped.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"She asked, leaning on her side to get a better view of him. "You guys were all sickly sweet and having sex in the weirdest places and now you're acting like exes…"

She gasped and sat up, slapping him again. He growled, "Can you stop that? I need that arm for superheroing."

"You guys broke up and you didn't tell me?" She hissed. She began to slap him repeatedly. "I'm-suppose-to-be-your-numero-uno-your-female-buddy-the-second-light-in-your-life-what-the-_fuck-_man!"

"We didn't break up! Now will _you stop hitting me_!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist. She froze, staring up at him with wide eyes. Tony inhaled sharply and placed his head on her shoulder. They were silent, listening to Elizabeth break Mr. Darcy's heart. "Ever since the Vanko incident, we've been distant and I don't know how to fix it."

"I keep avoiding her. I have these nightmares that I don't get to her in time. Or that some new villain will come and take her away from me. And I can't, Blue. I can't sleep. I've been working on my suits and the new green project and I don't…"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his back. "Tony, have you told any of this to Pepper?"

Tony gave a humorless laugh and looked at her for a second. "Babe, I don't talk about feelings. There's a reason why I'm called Iron Man."

She tapped him on the back of the head. "You're telling me. How's Pepper any different? You love us both, obviously in different ways, but you do. And you care about us so much. If you can bear your heart to me, why not her?"

Tony shook his head and pulled away. "Let's just continue watching the movie."

Rachel pulled his head back until their faces were inches apart. She could see the golden fleck scattered and hidden in his dark eyes. He looked startled. "Pepper Potts _loves_ you. Don't you dare demean that love by not opening up. Show her you love her. Prove it."

She let go.

* * *

**I've noticed that a lot of the chapters end in a "life lesson", but I give myself comfort in knowing that this story will get grittier and dark in the foreseeable future. So enjoy the heart-felt feelings while it last. haha. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: New York With Tony Stark

**Disclaimer: I have no responsibility towards the Avengers. They are not my babies and I am not their creator.**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Tony asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Rachel tightened her scarf around her neck as she stared up at the steel skeleton in front of her.

"I'm just glad the money you're using isn't tax payer's money. It's huge." She said. She had seen the blue prints that Pepper and Tony had created for his Stark Tower, but she didn't realize how big it was going to be. She shivered suddenly. The arm around her tightened.

"I think it's time we head in for something warm. I'll take you to my favorite cafe. They have the best hot chocolate whiskey." He babbled steering her down the sidewalk. She smiled cheekily at the passers-by who stopped and stared in awe.

"Tony, it's eleven in the morning. Drinking should be the last thing on your mind." She commented, tugging down on her red knitted hat. He tapped her nose.

"Blues, It's drinking hour in some part of the world. It would be rude of me not to partake." He said. He turned them to the left and stopped. Rachel stared.

It was a house. With a porch and a white-picket fence, snugged comfortably against two skyscrapers. She turned to him. "There's no way this is a cafe."

Tony merely smiled, swaggered up to the fence and opened the gate. "Ladies first."

She glared at him, but walked through the fence. She had always hated being left out of the loop as a child. Ever since her best friend from the sixth grade decided to have a birthday party at a water park and "forgot" to tell her about it. The feeling had doubled over since she met Tony Stark.

He would call it his "duty as a best friend to help her get over her irrational hatred of surprises". She just called him a fucktard.

Tony marched her to the fuzzy welcome mat in front of the red door and with a shit-eating grin, pressed the doorbell button. The door opened. A tall, lithe woman with long white hair pinned back in a neat bun peeked out, flour and chocolate staining her wrinkled rosy cheeks. Her bright blue eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Grandmama!" Rachel cried, throwing her arms around her once the shock wore off. She immediately turned to Tony and smiled widely. "How do you know my grandmama?"

Tony smiled charmingly and stepped forward to place a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. "Hello Georgia, lovely to see you again." He turned his attention to his companion. "I met your lovely grandmother after one of my black outs. She was my angel that night. Found me in an alleyway and nurse me back to health. My own Florence Nightingale, mixed with a fiery Marilyn Monroe of course."

Rachel stared in awe as her grandmother chuckled and patted Tony on the arm. " Suga', if you had any doubts about who your daddy was, stop. Howard Stark _is_ your father." Georgia quipped with a wink, before wrapping her arm around her granddaughter and guiding her into her home.

The kitchen was small and colored in a deep purple. There was a round table in the center of the room, a cylinder vase filled with yellow and pink tulips planted in the center. Rachel took a big whiff and sighed happily. It smelled like lemons and chocolate.

"If I had known you were coming, I'd have liven the place up a bit. Would you like some hot chocolate? " Georgia said, bustling around. They both consented. She handed them white mugs and winked at Tony. "I added a hint of whiskey on your mug, suga', just the way you like it."

"My dear Georgia, if I wasn't in love with Pepper, I would whisk you away from here and give you a pretty rock to match that heart of gold you have." He said, smiling up at her. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and moaned. "Perfect as always."

The older woman merely smiled and sat down. She turned her attention towards her granddaughter, concern creasing her eyebrows together. "It's been a couple of weeks since I heard from you. How's the job hunting?

Rachel sighed and took a large gulp from her mug. She winced as the burn settled from her chest to her stomach. "No luck." She sighed, " I have another interview on Friday though. It's a teaching job at a local dance studio a couple of blocks from where Tony is."

Georgia patted her hand. "Baby girl, I know you will get it. You have talent. Much more than I ever did that's for sure."

Rachel's eyes widen and shook her head. "Grandmama, you're joking. You were brilliant. People loved you!" She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wish I was half as talented as you when you were a show girl."

Georgia let out an incredulous laugh. "Rachel dear, they loved me because they'd never _seen_ anyone like me. All the dames in the magazines and on the moving pictures were blondes with blue eyes or brunettes with amazing breasts. I was just lucky I was born different with my carrot colored hair and my height." She said firmly, taking a sip of her own drink. "And smart enough to know how supply and demand worked in the real world."

"Spoken like a true salesmen. Are you sure you didn't spend more time with my father?" Tony joked. Georgia smirked and clunk mugs with him.

"You found the newsreel didn't you." she said. He smirked back at her.

"I have never seen my father look so flustered by a kiss before."

The older woman shrugged. "I had talent. I'm not gonna lie."

"They say you never forget how to ride a bike. What do you say, Georgia, let's go take a spin." Tony said, winking.

"Tony!" Rachel squealed horrified, burying her face in her hands. Her grandmother laughed.

"As much as I would like to see if _that_ particular talent has also been passed down, I don't think my granddaughter would handle it well." She said amused. Tony shrugged and took another sip.

"You have my number if you change your mind, Georgia dear."

Rachel groaned and allowed her head to hit the table. She'd never in her wildest dreams thought that her grandmama and Tony would get along this well.

They stayed at at her grandmama's house for an hour more, talking about Tony's ten new projects and the differences in the dancing business, but it was surprisingly Tony that cut the evening short. He stood up, a lazy smile grazing his lips.

"We have to go now. I promised your granddaughter some more sight-seeing in exchange for her help with Pepper and I'd rather not face her wrath if I break this promise." He said, shuddering as he pretended to think about Rachel's temper. The aforementioned girl made a face at him. Georgia smiled and stood up, gathering each of them into a hug.

"I understand. The Lewis wrath could rival the big bald wolf at blowing houses down. It's something to fear and admire." She winked, leading them to her porch. "Enjoy the rest of your trip, Suga's ."

They said their last goodbyes before stepping out into the sea of walkers. Rachel hooked arms with him and allowed the flow of the crowd to guide them. "Where to now?" She asked. He looked around for a moment, before taking a turn to the right.

"We could go to the Guggenheim Museum." He spoke up. Rachel smirked.

"Second thoughts on handing over that Pollock painting from the private collection?" She sang. He glared.

"Shut up."

"Nothing to do with kissing up to Pepper?" She continued. Tony reached forward and pulled down her cap. She yelped and tried to clear her vision.

"That was very rude Tony Stark. I thought Jarvis taught you better manners than this." She mock scolded. He called a cab and pushed her in. She glared at him.

"Well it's clear that the lessons never stuck. Guggenheim Museum please." He ordered.

* * *

**_Georgia Lewis was such a fun character to write and she will appear again. The ending was a bit abrupt, but better to end it here than drag it on I say. Enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays! Remember to please review and favorite. Your thoughts and opinions are very important to me._**


	13. Chapter 13: The Breakup

**Disclaimer: Tony Stark belongs to Marvel**

* * *

Rachel stood outside the lab, watching as her favorite engineer/genius/philanthropist worked himself to death. According to Happy, Tony had been in his lab for four days. Four days of non-stop taking down and building up to keep himself from thinking of Pepper.

He was underneath one of his cars, ACDC blaring from invisible speakers. The blue-haired woman sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew this was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

"Jarvis?" She called, staring determinedly into the lab.

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Can you please let me into the lab? It's time Mr. Stark went to bed."

There was a pause. Rachel could practically hear the internal struggle of the AI before the glass door slid open. She smiled up at the ceiling.

"Welcome Miss Lewis." Jarvis said.

"Can you do me a last favor Jarvis and cut off the music?" She shouted as she stepped into the lab. Silence immediately fell. She sighed in relief.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to take people's stuff without permission? I was listening to that." Tony poked his head out and glared at her. Rachel winced as she took in his blood-shot eyes and pale face, but played it off as a shrug. She perched herself on his work.

"I wouldn't know. Mommy dearest abandoned me." She said, rummaging through blue prints of what looked to be yet another suit. How many Iron man suits does this man need? She met his gaze with a small smile. "Mommy Issues."

Tony pulled out from under the car, grabbing an old rag to wipe his oily hand. He nodded and took a swig from the bottle of scotch on the floor. "We make quite a pair then. Cheers."

Rachel quickly reached forward to take the bottle and place it behind her. Tony protested. "Enough Tony. Have you even eaten?"

"Sure I have. It was a peanut butter sandwich." He replied quickly, reaching behind her. She leaned back, her left hand shoving him away.

"And when was that?" She said, sighing when Tony had to pause to think about it. She hopped off the table, swerving around him when he attempted to grab the bottle, and threw it into the waste bin.

" What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, attempting to get to the bin, but she blocked his way. "Move it, Blues Clues."

Rachel glared back at him "No. You are going to march upstairs, take a shower, eat a _proper meal_, and then go to bed. No more drinking-"

"Who the hell made you in charge?" He cut her off angrily, "I'm Tony Stark. I don't get told what to do. I-"

"-no more starving yourself and no more holing yourself up in the lab!" She raised her voice. Her hands twitched on either side of her, itching to smack the murderous glare off his face. She stepped into his personal space. Her voice dropped into a hiss,

"If you don't leave this lab and start functioning like a normal human being, I swear I will have Jarvis lock you out of your lab for a month and have Happy throw away all of your liquor."

Tony glared at her. Then, he let out a stream of expletives and turned on his heels, the glass doors opening quickly. Rachel rubbed her temples and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Can you please show me to Tony's liquor cabinet? I think I might have been too hasty throwing away that bottle of scotch." She said, staring forlornly at the waste bin.

* * *

_**Poor Tony. You know what to do!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Numbing the Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark. I also did not write or own the Emily Dickinson poem**

* * *

It was on the third night that she played babysitter for him when something happened. The curtains in his room had been drawn shut. Jarvis had been instructed to shut down any attempts to reach Tony. The only light in the entire room was from the arc reactor. Tony was sleeping on his back, while Rachel slept on her side facing him.

She wasn't sleeping exactly. She had spent hours whispering soothing words and stroking his hair as nightmare after nightmare invaded his mind. It was only until now- a couple of hours after midnight- that she was finally able to drift off, images of giant dancing teeth and talking poodles wavering into existence in her mind. But that didn't last long. Tony began to whimper. She sat up, pushing her tussle hair away from her face, and shook his shoulder. He didn't budge, but his cries of distress began to grow. She finally snapped when he whimpered out Pepper's name. She slapped him.

He awoke with a start. Her heart clenched as the terrified look on his face melted into a mixture of deep sadness and relief.

"The same dream?" Rachel asked softly. He buried his face in her lap and said nothing. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair, singing an old tune her grandmama use to sing to her when she was scared. She felt him relax and allowed him to pull away. She was laying on her back this time when he spoke,

"Blues Clues?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Will it go away?" He said so quietly, she had to strain her ears to hear him. She stared up at the ceiling. An old Dickinson poem came to mind.

"They say that Time assuages," She recited slowly, "Time never did assuage. An actual suffering strengthens as Sinews do, with age."

She paused, wondering if, despite all his brilliance, he would understand what she was trying to say. "Time is a Test of trouble,but not a remedy. If such it prove, it prove too there was no malady."

The silence stretched for so long that Rachel thought he fell asleep. She was just closing her eyes to follow suit, when she heard him shift and suddenly his lips were on hers and his hands were tangled deep in her hair. She shoved him away. She sat up and stared at him. His arc reactor providing enough light to see both of their faces.

"Tony." She said,searching his face. She had no idea what to say. What do you say when the guy that you considered your family kisses you? When _Tony Stark_ kisses you? He sat up and rubbed his hand against his face. He watched her tiredly.

"I'm sorry." He said brokenly. Her heart clenched painfully at the loss look on his face."Usually when I'm this upset I work in the lab until I'm dead on my feet or drink myself into a coma-induce sleep."

"But I took those away." She whispered. He nodded and studied his hands.

"Sleeping with beautiful women is the third best thing to distract me."

Rachel sighed and shuffled forward to gather him in her arms. He automatically buried his face in her hair. She pressed a kiss on his temple,whispering words she thought she'd never had to say:

"I'll continue to sleep with you, but that's all. _Sleep_. You are too precious to me- and I _hop_e that you feel the same way-for us to demean our relationship in that way."

She looked him in the eye. "I'm here for you. To comfort. Not to play as a rebound girl."

He shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "Never. You could never be a rebound girl, Blues. Never."

Rachel smiled sweetly at him. She gently pushed him until he was laying on his back and crawled under the covers, her body curling around his. "Sweet dreams, Tony."

* * *

**The tides are shifting and the planets are aligning, but the process is painfully slow. Are you ready? Remember to let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15: A Day at the Park

**Disclaimer:** **Marvel owns Tony Stark a.k.a The Avengers**

* * *

"I don't understand why we're here." Tony said, holding the metal chains away from his body, a look of disdain marring his tired ghostly face.

Rachel sat a few feet away from him, her boot-clad feet swinging carelessly under her, a small smile grazing her face. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by shrieks of laughter. They both turned to see two little girls running around the small playground, their pigtails bouncing behind them, chasing after a giant golden retriever.

The blue-haired woman turned back towards Tony and grinned. She gestured to the seat in his hands. "Come on Tony. Get on the swing."

He didn't budge, just glared at the offensive thing. "Can I go back to my mansion?"

"So that you can work yourself to death? No." She said, swinging herself higher. The wind blew her hair back and a smile glittered on her face. "You needed to get out of the house and I wanted to swing. Best of both worlds. Get on."

He sighed and rubbed his face. All he wanted was a drink or a pretty woman to lose himself into for awhile. He looked up when he heard her shriek of laughter and watched her sail across the sky and land on the balls of her feet, her arms extended on either side of her. She turned back towards him, her eyes sparkling in excitement. He smiled back.

"Tony Come on! It's fun." She called, heading to her side of the swing. He sighed, but sat himself on the swing. The things he did for this woman. Rachel cheered. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

* * *

**_Short and sweet. Like me...sort of. I apologize for the tardiness, but tomorrow I promise to post the next chapter. It's much longer. Enjoy!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Slandering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark. I do not own Classicalite. I do not own the Guggenheim Museum. I'm a very broke college student.**

* * *

_**Stark's New Beau: Reason for the Breakup? Insider's Look**_

_It was a shock when America's powerhouse couple, Tony Stark and Virginia Potts, split in early November. A statement was released soon after by Stark's representative stating "due to differing lifestyles, the couple has chosen to part in amicable terms and in under no circumstances will this new revelation affect Stark Industries." It's been a pretty tough year for Tony Stark._

_With the destruction of the Stark Expo, the summoning and hearing from Congress, and the painfully slow negotiations for the new Green project in NYC, the loss of his beloved Pepper should have been the last straw._

_However, Stark isn't known for being beaten for long. The old Tony Stark would occupy his time with a beautiful woman every week, spend his money on luxuries that only the rich and beautiful could appreciate, and party until after dawn and he doesn't disappoint. But instead of showering himself with money or beautiful women, he's spending time with just one woman in particular._

_Dozens of pictures have emerged of Stark cruising around the Big Apple and Malibu with a young woman with bright blue hair. One source tells_ Classicalite _about the blossoming romance between the mystery woman and our womanizing philanthropist:_

_"It was an instant attraction between the two. They had met at one of Tony's galas and immediately hit it off. You should have seen them. They were all smiles and laughter. She kept touching his arm and he kept asking her to dance. He was clearly interested in her, but held back because he was with Pepper."_

_If they had met months before the breakup, it's no wonder Pepper Potts chose to leave Stark. This "instant attraction" would have been noticeable to even the most oblivious person. And looking through the pictures, it won't be long now before Tony Stark is off the market again. Maybe this time permanently._

* * *

"Honestly!" Rachel cried, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table. She grabbed a pillow next to her and buried her face in it, a shriek erupting from her muffled mouth. Her eyes sought the front cover of the magazine again, a scowl etched firmly on her flushed face.

It was a picture of their first trip to New York. They had just gotten out of the Guggenheim Museum and were waiting outside for a cab. Rachel had been in the middle of telling a funny joke she had heard earlier from Happy, giggles escaping every few seconds as she retold the joke. Tony had a giant smile on his face, amused at her inability to get through the story, and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they fought the the bitter wind surrounding them. _Of course they looked like a couple._ She groaned and buried her face in her pillow again. And to think there were more pictures like this.

"Jarvis?" She asked. There was a small pause.

"Yes, Miss Lewis. How may I assist you?"

Rachel hesitated. Did she really want to see him at the moment? She glanced at the magazine again. "Where's Tony?"

Another pause. "Master is on the roof."

She grabbed the magazine and immediately headed for the steps. "What is he doing there exactly?"

"Reading a magazine."

Rachel frantically grabbed the metal rail, her body jerking to a halt and saving her from a horrific fall. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. _Please not_ Classicalite_ please…_ "Which magazine?"

"Classicalite Miss."

Rachel rushed up the steps and burst through the door. Her hands flew to cover her eyes, the sun blinding her for a moment. Her eyes finally adjusted and she found Tony laying on a lounge chair, idyll going through the wretched magazine.

"You really shouldn't fill your brain with that load of shit." Rachel said, placing a hand against her frantic heart. She watched him carefully. He pushed down his sunglasses, his dark eyes meeting hers, and gave her a lazy smile. She relaxed.

"Classicalite is a very respectable magazine that always get their facts right. I mean "instant attraction", "kept touching his arm", "immediately hit it off" all very true." He said cheekily. The blue-haired woman rolled her eyes and walked over, making him share the chair.

"Hardly. We didn't even meet at a gala!" She said annoyed. He waved his hand.

"Mere technically. The real question is" He leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers, a shit-eating grin on his face. "When did you first realize you were in love with me?"

Rachel pushed his face away, rolling her eyes. "Apparently since the gala. You swooped me off my feet and made me realize I didn't want another man but you." She said deadpanned. Tony tugged at her pony-tail playfully.

"You should just marry me now, Blues." He said.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her copy. Her class was going to start soon and she didn't want to keep her students waiting. She smirked over her shoulder. "Babes, it'll take a lot more than the Stark charm to make me agree to marry you. Ta's!"

"You've clearly never felt its full effect before" He called after her. He watch her disappear behind his glass door, before picking up his magazine. He stared at the front cover, before tossing it behind him.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Jarvis, clear my schedule for the day. I need to work on my Iron man suit."

"Alright sir."

* * *

**_Here you as promised! We're getting a lot closer to the explosion that's about to happen. I'm sure excited! Just bear with me, I won't disappoint. Remember to share with me your thoughts and feelings so far for the Show Girl. _**

**_-Elle_**

**_P.S As the story's been progressing, I've been thinking of changing the title. Do you agree or disagree or want to see the possible titles before making a decision? I might even consider making a poll._**


	17. Chapter 17: The Mayor's Gala

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the floor length mirror, staring at herself critically as her ruby red lips pursed in thought. Her hair was up, a few tendrils framing her face. Her manicured fingers ran down her body, smoothing down any wrinkles on her black heart shaped dress.

'I love the fins you're sporting. Going to promote saving the dolphins at the gala?" Tony asked, appearing behind her with a smirk. He was looking debonair in a black suit. She made a face at his reflection.

"If it will scare away stuffy old perverts from trying to hook up with me then yes." She said haughtily, gently touching the white fabric that came on either side of her hips like an arch or a fin. Tony chuckled, but fell silent. He turned serious.

"Can you close your eyes Blue?" He requested. She looked at him curiously. "Just do it."

She complied. He smiled slightly and pulled a long black box from inside his jacket. He opened it. Resting in the red velvet was a beautiful diamond necklace. Little diamonds made up the chain of the necklace and hanging at the end was a square blue diamond. He threw the case towards his bed and hovered over her shoulder, placing the necklace on her. He took the moment to study her through the mirror. "Okay, you can look now."

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. She fingered the diamond that rested at the crux of her collarbones.

"The Hope Diamond." He said proudly. She turned to face him, her face a mixture of awe and horror. "So you could stop harassing me with watching the documentary."

"Is it really?" She asked. He grinned.

"Nah." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I had it custom made. Wouldn't want you to be cursed for all eternity."

She rolled his eyes and smiled up at him. "Thank you Tony." She said softly.

He shrugged, reaching out to tug on one of her tendrils. "Did you know its been a little bit more than a year that we met?"

Rachel watched him, a smile blossoming from her painted lips. "I remember."

He met her gaze, suddenly serious and full of something that made her catch her breath. "You're my best friend, Blues. You've made my life so much brighter and easier to deal with. Happy Anniversary." He paused. "Sort of."

She threw her arms around him, laughing as her vision blurred. "I'm going to kill you if I ruined my make up."

"Women." He muttered, tightening his hold. She swatted his head playfully.

"Geniuses." She said, pulling back to peck his cheek. She grinned up at him. "Happy-sort of-Anniversary my hero."

He cleared his throat and pulled away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel turned back to the mirror for a quick once over, before she clapped her hands. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

He cringed. "Don't say that."

"Bite me."

"Gladly." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Only if you let me drive to the event."

He smiled mischievously.

They arrived at the mayor's mansion. The doors of Tony's orange Saleen S7 slid open. The valet scurried to the driver's seat and helped Rachel out of the car, her stilettos and car keys in the other hand.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, using him as support as she slipped her shoes on. Tony stepped out of his own side, a giant smirk on his face as cameras went off and shouts attempted to deafen them. He waited patiently for her to reach his side and held out his arm. She smiled at the cameras.

"I can't believe you actually bit me." She said through gritted teeth. She obligingly stepped away from him as the paparazzi shouted for his picture. He posed for a couple of shots, before going back to her side. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. They both ignored the increase of flashes.

"Be grateful it wasn't in a place they could find it." He winked at her. She glared.

They followed the other guests into the mansion. Rachel gasped. The entrance room was entirely made of ivory and marble. Two large staircases curved and swept downward behind a large statue of Bernini's Apollo and Daphne. The ceiling was made of glass, the night sky twinkling down at the guests, and hanging from the center was a giant chandelier.

"Can we please just stay in the lobby?" She said breathlessly, tugging Tony to the Bernini statue. Tony chuckled. "Is this-"

"I'm afraid the real Bernini statue is heavily protected in the Vatican. " A booming voice said behind them. They turned in surprise. It was a short pudgy man with striking blue eyes and a robot hand as a replacement for his left hand. "Luckily, I was able to find Bernini's protege."

Rachel turned back to gaze at the statue. "They did an amazing job. It's exactly like the pictures."

"Thank you, Miss-" He began. She quickly stood out her hand, he grasped it with his metal hand. The cold metal made her shiver. He noticed. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem Mayor Stanford. It's Lewis by the way." She said with a warm smile. He smiled back, before turning his attention to Tony. They shook hands.

"Pleasure to see you Mr. Stark."

"Likewise Mayor. May I say that the renovations for your house are completely stunning. You did an excellent job." Tony said, wrapping an arm around his blue-haired companion. She hummed in agreement.

A leggy blonde with a binder appeared at the Mayor's side and whispered in his ear. He nodded. He turned back to the couple in front of him and gave them a cordial smile. "The Mayor of Pasadena is here and so duty calls. Enjoy the rest of the party. Hopefully we'll meet again before the evening ends."

They echoed their goodbyes. They stood their for a moment; Rachel staring intently at the statue while Tony greeted those that came up to him. This went on for a good ten minutes, before Tony excused himself from the couple he was talking to and pressed himself against Rachel's back, his arms wrapping against her waist. She stiffened.

"I can't deal with anymore of these niceties. I haven't insulted anyone since I've gotten here." He groaned into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his lips against her ears, but chuckled at his response. "I need to go get a drink or I might break that Bernini statue you love so much. Do you want some?"

"Yeah please. A Black Death Wish." She said. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Someone wants to be hammered." He taunted, before walking to the bar. She watched him until he was no longer in her sight and sighed, turning her attention back to the statue.

"He looks well." said a soft voice behind her. Rachel closed her eyes briefly, flashes of anger running through her, and calmly turned to face Pepper. She looked beautiful as always.

"So do you." She said. She looked around the redhead. "Where's your date?"

"I don't have one." Pepper said. The blue haired woman snorted.

"It's been a little over five months since you broke up with him. If not a boyfriend, you definitely have a date." She said. Pepper sighed and ran a hand down her perfect curls.

"He's just a friend." She said wearily.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Isn't that how they all start?"

"You should know." the older woman retorted glancing at the necklace hanging across her neck. Rachel's eyes hardened, her shoulders pushed back.

"I was not nor have I ever been a home wrecker." She hissed, clenching her fists tightly against her. "You didn't break up with him because of me. You broke up with him because you couldn't handle the life of a superhero. You _left_ him when he needed you the most. Don't pin this on me."

Pepper inhaled sharply, her eyes filling up with tears. Rachel shook her head. "That is none of your concern." the redhead began, her voice sharpening as she gained back her bearing. "Whatever Tony told you, he had no right. _You_ have no right."

Rachel shook her head and took several steps away from her. She could feel the headache that was developing at her temple. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yet here we are. The ex-girlfriend and the best friend." She said pointedly, looking over the redhead's shoulder to see Tony heading her way. By the smile on his face, he still hadn't noticed Rachel's companion. She turned to look at her. "Listen,if you want to make amends, go ahead, I don't care. Just don't be surprise if things aren't the way they once were."

She walked away. Tony stopped in front of her, holding out her drink with a flourish.

"Your drink my dear." He said in a british accent. She smiled at him. He did look well.

* * *

**Thanks for the wait! Moved back to college for the start of the new term so things had been hectic for a bit. I put up a poll on my profile for the ****possible change of my this story. Please vote and please review. Thank you for the patience!**

**-Elle**


	18. Chapter 18: The Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

The world was ending. Or at least it was starting to in New York. She was sitting in her dingy apartment, her take out food forgotten on the coffee table as she watched the alien invasion on her telly.

Captain America and a woman that looked suspiciously like Tony's old assistant raced past the camera, shooting and bodily harming the aliens that dared to get in their way. A few yards away, a giant green monster roared, jumping up to tear the flying objects from the sky and smashing them into smithereens.

Lighting flashed and something metallic zoomed past, beams shooting down to fry the aliens below. She bit into her nails as she caught sight of a missile and with it a flash of red and gold. Her heart stopped.

The phone began to ring and her heart restarted, doubling faster as fear and panic coursed through her body. She hastily picked up the phone.

"Please Tony tell me you're going to make it." She whispered, her eyes frozen to the screen.

"You told me to never lie to you Blues." He chuckled sadly. Tears slipped down her unblinking gaze. The missile disappeared into the black hole.

"I'm never going to forgive you if you die." She whispered. For a moment, all she could hear was his breathing.

"You promised to never lie to me either. Now's not the time to break it. " He finally said.

She let out a weird mixture of a laugh and sob. " Bastard."

"And you love me anyway."

"I do." She said brokenly. She heard an explosion and his exclamation. She leaned forward in her seat. The portal was shrinking. "Tony?"

"Rachel-" the line went dead. She stared at her phone and back at the telly. A wail ripped out from her throat and she launched her phone against the wall, ignoring the sound of it shattering.

She stared at the screen, her chest heaving. Tony Stark wasn't dead. Iron Man was still needed. He was still needed. No.

The numbness and hopelessness was seeping through her veins and she was ready to turn off the telly when she saw a small speck falling down from the closed portal. Rachel launched herself from her chair and catapulted over her coffee table to get to the screen.

It was a flash of gold and red. She screamed.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I had debated on writing Rachel into the Avenger movie at least in the beginning so that she can find out about SHIELD, but nothing sounded good compared to this chapter. I might add that scene as a one-shot when this is done, but for now I'm sticking to my plan. Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19: Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

Tony looked so small and old and _broken, _Rachel had to crush her eyes to stop the sting. He was wearing the standard white hospital gown, the heart monitor and IV bag surrounding him just like his fellow teammates were. She hovered against the doorway, uncertain of whether to get their attention or to leave and allow them some more time with him.

Director Fury made the decision for her.

"Avengers." He boomed, appearing beside her with his customary black long coat and matching eye patch. They turned. Tony's tired bruised face lit up at the sight of her. "Time to debrief. Glad you're alive Stark. Miss Lewis." He nodded at her. Rachel smiled nervously at the man. She wasn't going to lie, he was pretty damn intimidating.

The rest of the team members wished the billionaire well and walked by her, shooting her curious glances that she tried hard to ignore. She was hoping that her face wasn't as red as she felt.

Rachel jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat in front of her. She hastily looked up and met the stony gaze of a muscular man with a bow and arrow strapped to his back. She gulped inaudibly and longingly glanced towards Tony's bed. She turned back just in time to see the man smirk.

"We've been keeping an eye on you, Lewis. I have to say any woman that can stand being around Stark for as long as you have is definitely someone I'm willing to get to know better." He drawled, taking out his hand. She laughed, albeit nervously, and took it.

"Anything for the man that helped save the world from an alien invasion." She quipped, smiling slightly. He grinned back. Natasha stepped forward and raised an eyebrow.

" Lewis, those would be very unwise words to say to someone like Clint. He will definitely take you up on the offer." She said dryly. Rachel bit her lip to keep her smile at bay at the mischievous look on his face.

"Duly noted." the blue-haired woman said, before raising one of her own eyebrows at her. "So now that I know you never were Tony's assistant, is your name really Natalie or should I just refer to you as the Black Widow?"

"Natasha is fine." She answered.

"Tasha is also highly recommended." Clint chimed in. Natasha sent him a glare. She reached forward and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, her face devoid of all emotion. Rachel stared at her sharply.

"He almost died." The redhead said quietly. "He needs you to remind him that he's still human."

"He'll have me." Rachel promised, raising her chin. Natasha searched her face and gave a small nod. The archer gave a small salute and walked through the door way. She watched them go.

"I nearly died out in space and you're thinking of hooking up with Hawkeye? Some best friend you are." Tony spoke up. The blue-haired woman laughed and turned back into the room, her eyes filling up with tears as she looked at him again. "Don't start. You know I'm allergic to tears."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it." She said haughtily, wiping her tears. She ignored the seats that were placed around him and sat on the bed, her hands immediately being grasped. Rachel sat back and took a proper look at him.

His face was devoid of dirt and soot, but thin cuts trailed along his left cheek and on his forehead, butterfly stitches keeping them firmly shut and clean. There were bruises and smaller cuts littering his arms, but other than that he looked physically fine. She took another deep breath, her relief and happiness stirring chaotically and tightly in her chest.

Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled slightly. "You put me through the blender Tony Stark. I can't imagine what the others are probably thinking."

"Is it really that hard to show me some gratitude? I just saved everyone's life from a missile _and_ an alien invasion." He complained, throwing his free hand in the air. "I should be showered with flowers and hot women right now. Or maybe-"

She leaned forward and planted her lips against his. Fast, demanding, bruising. One of them gasped, she wasn't sure who, neither took advantage of the opportunity though. She was fine with that. This was a kiss of forgiveness. A purging. She could feel herself trembling as the relief, heartbreak, fear, and sheer joy rocked through her body. And this time she was sure that _she_ gasped and she pulled away.

_'He's alive. He's okay. He's __**alive**__'_ kept repeating in her head in an endless loop. She took a shuddering breath, her eyes fluttered shut as her mind finally processed that _he was here._ Tony for once was silent, staring raptly back at her. His mouth shiny and swollen. She reached forward to wipe her lipstick off his mouth.

"You're alive." She said after a stretch of silence, her eyes softened and her hand reached up to run a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact. "It's hard to believe, but you are."

"I am." He said hoarsely, equally as quiet. "It'll take more than aliens to take me down. I _am_ Iron Man after all."

Rachel shook her head, a small incredulous smile lighting up her features. Even after facing death, Tony Stark never changed.

"I missed you." He admitted, raising their clasped hand to his eyes.

"Are you saying you didn't have fun running around with spies and being chummy with Captain America?" Rachel teased. Tony shot her a withering look.

"No way would I ever be friends with Captain-stick-up-his-ass. He probably enjoys taking the fun out of everything." He said.

Rachel winked at him. "Well I'll _gladly_ be friends with the Captain for you."

He scowled. "Weren't you interested in Legolas a few minutes ago?"

Rachel laughed, her shoulders finally unclenching. Things would be alright. She could definitely see them getting through this.

The door burst opened and a tear-stained Pepper, a worried Rhodey, and a distressed Happy filled in the room. Pepper flew across the room and threw her arms around Tony. Rachel pulled back startled.

"I saw it in the news. I tried getting here as soon as I could, but I was on a plane to Milan and the rubble and the aliens made it impossible to get back. I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried. I thought you had died." She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Tony looked slightly alarmed and uncomfortable at the crying woman on him, but after a beat, carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Pep. I'm fine. Don't cry." He soothed, rocking her slightly. Rhodey stood next to the bed and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, his eyes misty.

"It's good that you're back man." He said. Tony smiled tiredly back at him.

"Don't you dare cry on me too Rhodey." He warned, still rocking Pepper. "I'll allow the women to cry, but not you. You're a soldier for christ sake."

"That wasn't sexist at all." Rachel deadpanned. Tony shrugged.

"The rules of an almost dead man, live with it."He said. Pepper pulled away and slapped his arm.

"Tony!" She scolded. Tony flashed her a charming smile.

"Too soon?" He asked. The red-headed woman couldn't help but smile back. Rachel watched the familiar scene and stood up. "Where are you going, Blues?"

The young woman's smile reemerged at the sound of her nickname. " While I admire your ability to resist humanly urges, 85% of the time, not all of us can function without some food in their system. " She moved towards the doorway, "I'll be in the cafeteria."

Rachel turned back once she was at the doorway and watched. Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy were circling his bed. Tony would laugh at something Rhodey or Happy said, while Pepper watched on in exasperation and fondness.

* * *

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for the patience you've shown between each updates. Continue to being amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is my favorite. _**


	20. Chapter 20: New Pet Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

"I really don't think I should be here." the blue-haired woman whispered as Tony led her down the hallway to Fury's office in the hellicarrier. There were agents walking about; some stared at the oddly matched couple, others stared at her choice of hair color. She crossed her arms and walked closer to her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're needed." Tony dismissed, never looking up from his phone. She looked at him incredulously. He sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'm serious Blues Clues."

"By who? As far as I know a dancer is practically useless for secret government stuff." She said, tightening her hold on her arms as his arm brushed hers.

It had been three months since the Battle of New York, since Tony fell from the portal, and since the kiss. She had been by Tony's side for the entire time he was at the hospital and the relaunch of building the Stark tower- two weeks- and not once did he bring it up.

Granted, they had been away from each other for over two months- Rachel occupying her time with her students and auditions at local theatres while he spend it in New York or any other place Pepper sent him for the company- but they still talked through Skype and texted almost every other day. He should have brought it up, shouldn't he?

Rachel bit her lip as she subtly watched him text on his phone. She hadn't meant anything by it. She was just so thrilled that he was intact and alive that she couldn't help it. Tony was a genius. He must have figured it out already. But that still didn't explain the awkwardness that clung on their every movement and every breath. It was maddening.

"Here we are, Blues."Tony said mock-cheerily, stopping in front of a steel door. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't this the kind of door that you keep an insane patient in?" She asked. He guffawed and knocked on the door.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He chuckled, opening the door when he heard the muffled 'come in'.

Fury's office wasn't exactly what she was expecting. There was the mahogany desk with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo at the front and the black tiles that she assumed all offices in a secret organization had. But the back wall was completely made out of glass, giving a clear view of the ocean and Manhattan miles away. Sitting at one of the black chairs was Captain America, who smiled politely when he caught sight of them.

"Welcome Miss Lewis, please take a seat." The Director said, his one eye piercing through her. She gulped and cautiously took the other available seat. "Stark, you can leave."

"And have my poor Blues Clues die of a heart attack at the hands of your wonderful personality and Capsicle's boring tirades?" He plopped himself down on the chair next to the door, a shit-eating grin at his face. "I think I'll stay."

Rachel could feel her soul shrivel at the look the Director was giving Tony, but the billionaire looked unperturbed. "Unless you want me to perform the accident that made me lose my eye on you, I suggest you get out of my office."

Tony finished his text and stood up, smiling charmingly. "I see where I'm not wanted. Blues, I'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria." And he left.

Rachel turned back to face the Director, her fingers crossed in the hopes that the dread she was feeling at the pit of her stomach didn't show on her face. The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid Miss Lewis?" He asked. She mentally cursed. Her grandmama did always tell her that her pokerface was terrible.

"A bit." She admitted, ducking her head to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You are not one of my agents nor are you an Avenger. I won't eat you alive despite what the rumors say about me." He said. She met his gaze and smiled nervously at him. He shuffled through a couple of folders. "You might be familiar with Captain Rogers?"

"Yes. " She said, glancing at the large man beside her and smiled. He smiled back. She had to fight back the blush that was creeping up her face. The 40s really knew how to make men. "Steven Rogers a.k.a Captain America."

"Please, call me Steve." the beautiful blond said, holding out his hand. She smiled and took it. She turned red when he kissed her hand.

"Whoa. You don't see that nowadays" She breathed, before realizing she said that aloud. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. "I mean- I'm Rachel."

Before the amused captain could say anything, Fury placed two folders in front of them and two familiar-looking certificates. "Miss Lewis, you graduated from the University of Florida with a B.F.A in Dance and a Masters in History." He said, folding his hands together.

"Yes. How did you get these?" She gasped, looking at her certificates in wonder. He ignored the question.

"What was your specialization?" He asked. She froze and warily looked up at him. Rachel had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Modern America. 1900 onwards." She answered slowly. "I also minored in Greek Mythology."

Fury nodded and passed one of the folders to the blue-haired woman. She could feel the Captain lean sideways to look. She flipped it open and his face greeted her. It was his file. She glanced up at him. His face was closed off.

"As you probably know from Stark, Captain Rogers was frozen for seventy years and was able to be revived by one of our medical staffs only a couple of months ago. We had a teacher come in to ease the Captain into our modern times, but she's gone on maternity leave." the Director explained, watching them carefully.

"And now you're looking for a new teacher." She finished for him, looking up from the file. "Why me?"

"You are affiliated with Tony Stark and to some extent the rest of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, "Saves resources."

Rachel wasn't quite sure that was the entire reason, but what little he gave did make sense. She was used to the life of a superhero thanks to Tony, it would just make sense to add her to the payroll instead of wasting time trying to find a new teacher and agent. "Alright." She said slowly, a hundred thoughts running through her head. "I'm assuming I would have to live here."

"Or in D.C. Wherever the Captain decides to live." Fury nodded. She was taken aback. She hadn't considered the possibility of being at the beck and call of Rogers. "You go where he goes."

"Director Fury, I really don't think-" the Captain began, but was silenced by a look from Fury.

"You go where he goes." Fury repeated, staring at Rachel. She bit her lip and skimmed the file in her lap.

"For how long? and how much will I be paid?" She asked after a moment.

"Until he's caught up." He said simply, before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something down. "Is this sufficient payment for you?"

She grabbed the paper and tried to not choke on her own saliva. She could easily survive on this for the rest of her life! She crumbled the note in her hand and looked widely at the man in front of her.

"Your answer Miss Lewis?"He said. She glanced at the Captain. He merely watched them.

"Yes." She finally answered, turning back towards the Director. He nodded. "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible. You may use the curriculum that the previously professor left behind or start your own." He said, handing her a large black blinder with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. She cradled it in her arms, the Captain's file at the top. "You may also use the facilities here or your own homes. As long as this is done."

"Of course." She said. He nodded.

"Good. You may leave." Fury said. Rachel and the Captain stood up and made their way to the door. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Lewis."

The metal door slid shut behind his final words, leaving them standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Rachel shifted, looking around her for any inspiration. Steve turned to look at her.

"So Miss Lewis-" He began.

"Rachel." She corrected. He ducked his head a little, a small smile grazing his lips.

"Rachel." He echoed, "I guess this is a congratulations on your new job."

"Thank you. Though to be honest, this isn't much of a job." She said, laughing a little."I've always loved History when I was in school and this would be great to revisit what I learned and test my knowledge."

Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She pulled out her phone- a Stark phone from Tony as an apology for almost dying- and saw it was a text from the devil himself. She smiled and glanced up at Steve, who stared at her phone in fascination. "I hope your old teacher explained what a cell phone is."

She sighed in relief when he nodded. "She did, but I've never seen anything like that though."

"I'm not surprised. This is a Stark creation. " She said, pulling up the message.

**T.S: Do you have all your limbs intact? Will I find new grey hairs?**

"He really took up like his father, didn't he." Steve said grudgingly admiring.

"You have no idea. Wait till you see his lab." She promised, already typing back a response.

**R.L: Ha Ha. I'm not the one that spends hours in the bathroom plucking out the grey strands from my hair.**

She grinned as her phone vibrated in her hand.

**T.S: You wound me woman. Come to the cafeteria and kiss it better?**

**R.L: Someone has to keep your enormous ego down to bearable levels. Going.**

Rachel placed her phone back into her pocket and smiled widely at Steve. "Do you mind showing me where the cafeteria is? I'm suppose to meet Tony there."

He smiled back and held out his arm. "Of course."

She couldn't help but internally melt at the chivalrous display. Don't get her wrong, she was a big feminist and believed in paying for her own things, but occasionally she would dream of the world that her grandmama used to live and talk about. The swooshing skirts, the jittery dance moves, the sweeping music, the good-looking soldiers... Rachel linked her arms with his with a satisfied smile. It looked like she would experience a taste of grandmama's world in the form of the Captain.

"How do you know Stark?" Steve asked in a moment of silence as they stepped into the elevator. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Stark had reintroduced the Stark Expo and I was one of the dancers his CEO hired for the event." She explained, watching the lights on the elevator buttons flash and dim. "He noticed me when I was lying on the stage on one of our well deserved breaks. Said he was worried he lost a groupie so he had to go check."

"That sounds like Stark, always worried about his reputation." Steve shook his head, a frown marring his beautiful face. Rachel echoed his expression and looked up at him.

"He was joking, Steve, he could care less what other people think of him." She almost laughed at the look of disbelief on his face. "As long as he's a genius and handsome, he could deal with what the world could throw at him."

"That's just as bad." Steve pointed out. Rachel shrugged. They stayed silent for a moment, before he broke it again.

"Why the blue hair?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and he hastily hurried with an explanation. "Not that it doesn't look good, you look very beautiful-I wasn't checking you out- I was just wondering." He finished lamely.

"Thought it matched my aura." She said simply, biting her lip at his flushed,but bemused face. "Honestly, there's no reason behind it other than it's my favorite color. What's yours?"

"Red." He said almost absently, his eyes giving off this far-away look. He looked kind of sad. Rachel gently patted his arm. He shook himself and smiled down at her.

They stopped in front of steel double doors. They were wide open. Laughter, chatter, and clanking sounds from utensils and plates wafted to them.

"Here's my stop. Are you coming?" The blue-haired woman asked. He shook his head, gently pulling away from her.

"No, ma'am. I think I'm going to head to the gym. When will I be seeing you?" He asked. Rachel bit her lip as she ran her schedule through her head.

"Well my stuff is in Cali and I'm going to have to quit my current job so.." She paused. "In two weeks most likely. Is that alright?"

Steve nodded. He reached out and placed a kiss on her hand. He smiled at her blush. "That's fine."

"If you want to call me for anything. I'm sure my phone number is on my file." She said, gazing up into his cerulean eyes and trying not to drown in them. They reminded her of the little Jaybird eggs she found when she was a little kid.

"Thank you Rachel." He said. She smiled and bid him goodbye.

It didn't take long for Rachel to find Tony. He was sitting smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria, a plastic cup at his elbow while he tapped furiously on his phone.

"Firing loads of interns?" She asked, slipping into the seat across from him. He snorted, finishing his last text ,before slipping it into his coat pocket.

"According to Pepper, firing is no longer under my 'privileges' since I made the last intern have a nervous break-down." He said nonchalantly, sipping on his coffee. "How was the meeting with Mom and Captain Uptight?"

"I have a new job." She said, watching him carefully. "Requires me to move to New York."

His eyes immediately shot to her face. He frowned. "You belong in Malibu."

They both ignored the elephant in the room. She shrugged. "It's a good pay and I get to work closely with Steve."

"Steve?" His frown deepened. "Since when are you in good terms with Rogers?"

"Well I have to be don't I? He's my job and I can't exactly do that if I'm crossed with him just because you don't like him." She huffed, crossing her arms on the table. He scoffed and reached for the blinder and files before she could react.

"You're my best friend. You should be on my side." He grumbled, flipping through the binder.

"Don't be a child. You know I'm always on your side." Rachel rolled her eyes. She watched him for a moment, before leaning against the table, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"But it does help that the Captain has a cute butt." She said, bursting out in laughter as the coffee he was drinking dribbled down his chin. Tony scowled at her.

* * *

_**Okay, so I guess I made my love for Chris Evans and to the extent Captain America clear by making this chapter pretty long. Even the writer style is slightly different. Oops.**_

_**I have good new and bad news. **_

_**The bad new first: School**__** has been killing my motivation to write, ironic because my major is all about writing, so I've decided that I'm going to have to postpone this story and keep it in hiatus until I'm properly away from here. I'm definitely not abandoning it. I already have most of it planned out and there's a clear direction where this is going, but I just don't have the time or more specifically the energy to write.**_

_**Now for the good news: Spring Break is around the corner which means I'll have all the time in the world to write. However once I've posted up all the chapters I created during the break, it's back to hiatus until summer.**_

**_Thank you for your patience and sorry for the news I had to share with you. I hope you continue to stick with this until the very end._**

**_Thanks._**


	21. Chapter 21: NYC vs LA

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. **

* * *

Tony was sprawled on Blue's bed, watching as she move around the empty house, staring intently at a list in her hand. Cardboard boxes were lined up against a wall, each marked in bold black letters.

"Who's going to bring me hot chocolate at three in the morning now that you're leaving?" He pouted. She looked at him weirdly.

"The usual person that brings you hot chocolate in the morning." She shook her head, before grabbing another cardboard box and filling it up with her shoes.

Tony frowned. This was unacceptable. Rachel belonged in Malibu with him. Who was going to keep him from starving himself because he was working too hard in the lab? Who was going to keep him from going on a sex rampage in those moments when he forgot he wasn't dating Pepper anymore? Who's house was he going to break into when he was suffering through a bad dream?

"Don't do that." She snapped, breaking into his turbulent thoughts. He turned his head to see her sit on the bed, her hand on his arm. "Stark Tower is in the freaking city so don't you dare tell me that you can't come visit me. If you could waste money on renting an elephant and a sloth on my last birthday, you can definitely come to New York."

Tony smirked. That was one of his personal best gift-giving. "It still wouldn't be the same." He complained, tugging on her braid. Rachel scowled, swatting his hand away. She stood up and picked up the discarded cardboard boxes at her feet with a sigh.

She paused, staring thoughtfully at the wall, before looking down to him. A hopeful expression on her face.

"What?" Tony said warily. He sat up. He didn't trust her when he gave her that look. He always had to do something he didn't like.

Rachel smiled sweetly. "You can always come with me. Your job doesn't require you to stay in Malibu. Pepper is already in charge of the company and goes to most of the meetings, you're basically just decoration anyway."Tony was offended. He made the company the way it was now all by himself!

"And the Iron Man doesn't need to stay in Malibu to continue his international rescuing. " She babbled on, a grin plastered on her face.

"But then I would have to see Capsicle more than I have to. And you wouldn't torture me that way would you?" He pouted. Rachel's expression dropped and sat herself on the bed.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." She said quietly.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't. It's practically the requirement to being a Stark. Fyi." He teased, poking her side. She didn't react. He sighed and laid back, he counted the little cracks on the wall. Thank god she was leaving. Another crack and the ceiling would have collapsed on her.

He looked up when he felt the weight at his side disappear. Rachel had picked up her box and resumed packing, her back facing him.

"Stay at the Stark Tower." He said.

"No Tony."

He sat up, a frown etched on his face. "Why not? This is saving you money."

Rachel didn't bother looking over.

"Blues." He whined. She sighed and threw an unassembled box at him. He caught it quickly.

"I'll move in when you do. Other than that, you can just come visit me." She said firmly, glaring at him.

His frown deepened. This definitely wouldn't do.

* * *

_**Ehh. Not that great, but the next one will blow your socks off! Stay Tune for Friday!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Boy Wonder

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, but I do own Jonathan Reed.**

* * *

**I rewrote Jonathan Reed for my Creative Writing workshop and I liked it so much that I decided I HAD to share it with you guys. I hope you like it as much as I did. Did anyone see Age of Ultron yet? I'm curious to hear from people that had a problem with it, other than the Maximoff Twins being white-washed, like story-line wise. I thought it was pretty good. For those of you that haven't, you MUST!**

* * *

**Edit 06/22/15: I made corrections on the date because I realize that it really screws with the timeline of the Show girl. Nothing else has been changed. **

* * *

**WARNING:**** This chapter is rated M due to sexual content. Read at your discretion.**

* * *

**Monday. June 20th, 2011. 7:00 a.m.**

Jonathan woke up to the sound of birds chirping in his ear. He groaned, throwing an arm across his eyes, while the other fumbled across the nightstand for his chirping phone. The woman beside him mumbled inaudibly, before rolling over, her naked back facing him. He pressed a random button on his phone and the birds fell silent. With bleary eyes, he found that he missed 15 calls and 30 text messages.

With a long yawn, he sat up, rubbing his hands against his face, wincing at the soreness of his cheeks and jaw. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and caught a glance of himself in the stained mirror. His dark curls tumbled messily across his hollowed face, his dark eyes blood-shot and nose red and running. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and leaned towards the mirror, baring his teeth. He winced as his lips split open, staining his cracked and blackened teeth with blood. With a sigh, he opened the medicine cabinet. All three shelves were filled with small glass bottles labeled in sloppy cursive "Speed". He reached for one, placing it carefully on the edge of his marble sink, and grabbed a tourniquet and plastic-wrapped syringe from the drawer below. He tied the yellow band above his left forearm, tightening it with his mouth. He groaned in pain, spitting out two of his teeth. He threw them away, along with the plastic wrapper, and inserted the syringe inside the small bottle. With a quick tap on his visible vein, he injected himself with the drug.

He sighed, his eyes rolling up in pleasure. He could feel the nausea and exhaustion and pain fade away, giddiness and power filling him up like a cup. When he regained focus, he smiled goofily at his reflection, watching in fascination as his handsome face regained some color, the bloodshot eyes and the bags disappearing. He rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a silver instrument with two thin clamps at the end. He opened his mouth and attached the extraction forceps to one of his teeth and pulled. He did this for the next ten minutes, ignoring the alarming amount of blood and teeth that hit the sink with a clink.

Jonathan cleared the sink, throwing away his rotten teeth and used syringe in the waste basket. He felt a tingle run through his mouth and checked himself in the mirror. He smiled. A full set of white straight teeth sparkled back at him. He ran his hands through his hair and winked. Today was going to be a fucking good day.

Jonathan stepped back into his room, his eyes falling on the woman in his bed. He felt his groin tightened. He slipped underneath the covers and trailed kisses all over the woman's neck and across her back, one of his hands pushing her hair away while the other trailed down between her legs.

The woman hummed and turned over, a lazy smile unfurling as her eyes fluttered open. That was all the invitation he needed.

**8:15 am**

With his crisped button-down shirt, polished black shoes, and charming smile in place, he was ready for his first appointment.

His first client was a regular. A typical middle-aged banker with his phone glued to his ear and a frown perpetually marring his face. Jonathan usually met with his client at an Italian restaurant a few blocks from where he worked, but today the banker decided Jonathan should meet with him at his home, 30 minutes away from the city, to deliver the usual supply of coke and Ecstasy pills. The banker opened the door to his home, dressed in a suit and tie, a briefcase in one hand and yelling threats into his phone when he caught sight of him. Jonathan did a little wave.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a moment, Louise? I'm in the middle of something," the banker barked into his phone, reaching into his jacket to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills and handed it to the younger man. "I have to go to work. My fucking secretary messed up my schedule. Just hand it over to my wife. She should be in the living room."

Without waiting for Jonathan's reply, the banker walked off, resuming his threats. The young man watched his client get into his black Porsche. The home was as big and expensive as he thought it would be. He walked through the main entrance, ignoring the small dirt stains he left behind on the white carpet and stepped into what he thought was the living room. Two of the walls were completely made out of glass giving a clear view of the large garden and oval pool in their backyard and a view of the driveway. In the center of the room was the banker's wife, a woman with long red hair and the biggest breasts he'd ever seen sprawled across the sleek black couch, idling flipping through a magazine and holding a bottle of wine in between her forefingers. She looked up. Jonathan straightened up, his charming smile out.

"Hello ma'am, sorry to interrupt. Your husband said that I could leave these with you," he pulled out a handful of small plastic bags from his pant pockets and held them up. The woman sat up, discarding the magazine, and motioned him over. He complied, placing them in her outstretched hand. She weighed them, her glassy eyes squinting hard at the bag before nodding to herself. She opened one of the bags of coke, sticking a manicured finger inside, and snorted a generous amount. The action was repeated two more times.

"A splendid job as always, Adonis." she drawled, placing the small bags carefully beside her, and wrapped one of her hands on his belt and pulled him towards her. She smiled coyly up at him, her face and cleavage a deep red. "It's about time you were rewarded properly, don't you think?"

"Depends on what you're husband already paid me," he didn't move as he watched her unbuckle his pants and slipped her hand in.

He breathed in sharply, his eyes fluttering madly before refocusing on the woman in front of him. She was not the hottest woman he'd ever had an encounter with, but she definitely knew how to use her hand. His eyes trailed behind her and noticed a large portrait hanging above the fireplace. It was a family portrait. It was the banker, probably around his age, sitting at the center of a couch, with his wife and a little girl with pigtails and a frilly white dress curled at his side. They looked happy.

"Cute kid," he rasped out, nodding to the portrait. "How old is she now?"

The woman's grip tightened and he cursed. She apologized, but didn't meet his gaze. "She died a month after that portrait was done."

Jonathan didn't know what to say. In the end, it didn't even matter as she kept them both busy with her mouth.

**12:00 p.m**

After he left the banker's home, the rest of the day was pretty tame by comparison. He met with three other clients. He assured them if there were any concerns, flashing a smile for added measures. He thanked them for the business and on with the next appointment.

He was in the middle of a transaction with two frazzled-looking college students at a coffee shop when his phone rang. The name Matt and a picture of a scrawny boy with long dirty blond hair and pimpled face squinting at the camera flashed on the screen. Jonathan excused himself and headed for the men's bathroom, a frown etched on his face.

"Thought I told you dumb fuck to never call me again."

"This is important, " Matt pleaded.

"There's always something important with you," he rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and tilting his head upward to count the cracks in the ceiling. Matt rambled on about a guy that sold him an excellent amount of coke and weed and told him to pay him whenever, but the drug dealer apparently wanted the money now and as always Matt didn't have any. Jonathan counted twenty-three cracks on the ceiling.

"What do you say? Will you help an old buddy out?" Matt asked.

"How much do you owe him?"

"300."

"You're a piece of shit, Matt. What would happen if I don't help you?"

Matt laughed nervously. "He'd kill me. He doesn't like being ripped off."

"I wouldn't like to be ripped off," he said, "Where are you meeting this guy?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as Matt let out a whoop. "You are the best! Okay, I have to meet him in the alleyway in between that Chinese market and the abandon apartment complex in 6th street tomorrow at 8pm."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there. This is the last time I'm helping you out of your stupid shit. Next time you fuck up, don't call me."

"Got it."

Jonathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the nausea and the exhaustion returning. He needed another hit.

**Tuesday, June 21, 2011. 8:15 pm**

He had been in the designated meeting place for fifteen minutes and the dealer still wasn't there. Matt was beside him, slumped against the dirty wall, entirely focused on watching the flame from his lighter dance. The light revealing the worry on his young face. Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face his friend.

"Listen dude, I don't think this guy is coming. I'm going to head out."

"No!" Matt pushed off the wall and grasped Jonathan's shirt, almost falling to the ground and dragging Jonathan with him. Jonathan stared at him in disgust. "He'll be here. Don't leave. Please. He'll kill me."

"Who the fuck is this guy?" someone growled behind them.

Matt shot up, a nervous smile gracing his round face, and wiped his hands repeatedly against his ripped jeans. At the entrance of the alleyway, was a bear of a man with crazy red hair and bulging brown eyes that looked ready to pop out. He looked furious.

"Listen, Crazy, I said I was going to pay you back and I am. Look," Matt babbled, pushing Jonathan towards the redhead. Jonathan glared at his friend, but gave the man named Crazy the money. Matt rubbed his hands together and smiled nervously. "It's all there. See? We're good now."

Crazy counted the bills in his beefy hand. He stopped, shoving the money into his back pocket, and crossed his arms. He sneered at Matt. "You still owe me a month's worth."

"What?" Jonathan whirled around to face the boy. Matt cowered, throwing his hands up. "I thought you said you only recently met this guy. This is why I never want to help your sorry ass. You always fucking lie."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I needed help and I didn't have anywhere to go. Where are you going?" Matt asked, watching Jonathan shake his head and beginning to walk away. The boy grabbed Jonathan's arm and yanked him back. "No! He's going to kill me."

"What am I suppose to do? I don't have that kind of money on me," Jonathan looked away from Matt's grumbling face. He heard Matt's sob and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Jonathan walked passed the redheaded man, but was yanked back and pushed into the wall. His head hit the wall with a crack. He cursed. Crazy leaned in, pinning him with one arm, while the other held a knife at his neck. "Someone needs to pay me right now. Or you'll both die."

They both turned as they heard pounding feet and watched as Matt ran away to the other end of the alley and disappeared among a group of party-goers. Jonathan sighed and banged his fist against the wall. Never again was he helping Matt. "You might as well kill me now. I won't change my answer."

Crazy jerked the knife across Jonathan's neck and let him crumble to the floor. Blood squirted out of his neck and he gasped, wrapping his hands around his neck to try to catch his breath. The redheaded man knocked his hands away and opened Jonathan's blazer. He pulled out a leather wallet, counted the money inside, and with a satisfied nod walked away from the dying man.

The pool of blood was growing bigger and Jonathan could barely lift his hands to cover the wound. He gasped and coughed roughly as he felt the blood slide down his throat. He was going to suffocate to death.

He was cold. He was tired. He wanted another hit. He was going to kill Matt.

He let out a guttering noise and stopped moving.

Taxis and crowds of people walked passed the alley, but no one noticed the body hidden in between trash. A mangy brown dog limped its way inside, keeping its nose to the ground. It eventually found him, licking the blood that pooled around the body. Jonathan sat up, coughing out blood and trying to catch his breath. He rubbed his neck and found the wound had knitted shut and disappeared. The dog yelped and ran away.

"Motherfucker took my wallet," Jonathan groaned as he searched through his blazer. He clutched the wall as he shakily stood up and checked his phone. It was a quarter past eight. He had plenty of time to get his money back before going to the Kiss &amp; Fly.

**10:30pm**

Jonathan stumbled into his apartment, gingerly pressing a hand on his right shoulder. He walked straight to the kitchen, flipping the light on, and opened his refrigerator to pull out a bottle of whiskey. He took a swig before plopping himself on a chair, slowly unsticking his blood-soaked shirt from his body and grimacing at the odd angle of his shoulder.

He had spent hours trying to track down Crazy and Matt, but only managed to find Crazy at some weird looking strip-joint in Chinatown. He grinned, taking another swing of the bottle, as he thought about the look on Crazy's face when he saw him. He looked ready to shit his pants.

And that was all he needed. Jonathan approached him, charmed the pretty stripper to step away, and led him to the back alley of the club. He was sure of himself enough to admit that it took him a while to knock Crazy down, receiving a dislocated shoulder and a stab wound in the stomach before he managed to smash the guy's head into the ground with a trashcan lid. He took back his money, even the money he had given to save Matt's useless ass, and tried looking for the stupid kid.

He never found him. Jonathan slammed the bottle on the table, a deep frown etched on his face. He tried looking for the kid in all of his usual spots; the statue of a dancing goat in Central Park, the playground of the elementary school his little sister attended, the little tea shop in Chinatown, even the apartment of that Cuban girl Matt use to date, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's a lot sharper than I thought." Jonathan muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He should have done a better job in keeping his powers a secret from Matt when they were younger. But with the helicopter parents they had, Matt's current parents, they didn't allow Jonathan to go anywhere without him. He winced as he remembered the time when he was sixteen and fell out of that giant oak tree in their neighbor's back yard and smashed his head against a couple of sharp rocks. Jonathan was able to convinced an eager ten-year-old Matt that his ability was a super top government secret that had to be kept quiet. He should have grown out of it. Should have dismissed it as just another daydream.

Jonathan gritted his teeth and wrapped his hand around his right shoulder, carefully rotating it back into place. It popped. He grabbed the bottle and staggered to his room, hoping a couple of hours of sleep would erase the realization that Matt's ten-year-old self would have never left him alone in that alley.

**Wednesday, July 23, 2011. Midnight.**

The Kiss &amp; Fly, one of the local nightclubs in the Meatpacking District, was the last appointment of the day. It also happened to be his favorite spot to pick up strangers and get completely wasted. The manager, Ramirez, had probably run out of drugs again and needed a huge stash to keep the guests entertained.

Jonathan stepped out of the cab, adjusting his jacket against the cold and stared up at the giant neon butterfly at the entrance. He ignored the long cue of party-goers waiting behind a red line and stopped in front of the intimidating bouncer. The bouncer nodded and waved him in. Electronic music vibrated through his body. Red, purple, and blue lights distorted his vision. It smelled like spilled alcohol, sweat, and sex. Jonathan smiled.

"Adonis! How you doing kid?" a deep voice shouted in his ear, before a hand clapped his back. He turned to smile at Ramirez, an italian-looking man with a beak nose.

"Never been better, Ramirez. Would you like it now or later?" Jonathan shouted back, allowing the man to lead him through the throngs of people and into a booth near the bar. It was nearly empty, except for two women making out in the corner and a bald black guy who sat a couple of feet away who stared at them as soon as they came in. Jonathan nodded in greeting, but the man just continued to stare.

"Ignore him. He's a fucking weirdo, just sits there and watches people. I would have kicked him out weeks ago if he didn't pay a shit ton of money, you know?" Ramirez, sitting across from the guy. Jonathan followed, taking out bags filled with white powder. The manager grinned. "You always did know how to make me happy. You want a hit?"

**4:00am**

The side door of the club slammed open and Jonathan stepped out into an alley, a stocky man with spiked blond hair under his arm. They walked further into the alleyway and stopped behind some dumpsters. The man pushed Jonathan against the wall and knelt down in front of him, his callous hands swiftly working to open up Jonathan's pants.

"I've been dying to stick your juicy dick in my mouth," The man purred, his hands wrapping around Jonathan's penis and jerking him off. Jonathan sighed and leaned heavily against the cool brick wall. "hmmm, I can't wait for you to fuck my mouth really hard. Will you?"

Jonathan hummed, muttering incoherently. The man moaned, rubbing his obvious tent, before taking him into his mouth. Jonathan gasped, his head smacking against the wall, his hands immediately fisting the other man's hair. "Fuck!"

He opened his eyes and froze. On the other side of the wall, obscured by the darkness were a pair of bright eyes staring intently at him. Before he could shove the other guy away, the eyes blinked and the figure stepped into the light. It was a woman. Jonathan relaxed, his hands returning to the man below him. He smiled sexily at her. She was beautiful in a weird exotic kind of way. She had thick mint green hair that fell across her shoulders. She was lean, but had an amazing set of breasts that were emphasized by the black bodysuit she wore.

"Do you like what you see?" He grunted,thrusting his pelvis upwards. The other man moaned and sucked harder. Jonathan closed his eyes briefly at the sensation, before refocusing on the mysterious woman. "You can join if you like. Threesome are pretty cool, though I'm more of a foursome myself."

The woman didn't say anything. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at her. "Or you could just stay there and watch. Whatever works for you-fuck- I'm almost done anyway."

Jonathan suddenly groaned and stilled.

"That was fucking hot," The other man panted as he stood up. He unzipped his own pants, one of his hands jerking himself off, while the other grabbed Jonathan's neck to pull him down into a sloppy kiss. "I want you so bad right now, fuck I can't handle it."

"Move away from him," The woman spoke. She had a sweet deadpanned voice. They both turned to look at her. She met their gaze evenly. The blond man scoffed.

"You lost your chance freak. Find another person to fuck," He snapped, before attacking Jonathan's neck.

A high pitch sound pierced the air and both men clasped their ears. The other man dropped to his knees and vomited, blood coming out of his nose and ears. He passed out. Jonathan crumbled against the wall, an intense feeling of nausea and dizziness sweeping through him. Thinking it was just him coming down from his high, he reached for his bag for a quick fix.

The woman stopped him, her blank face mere inches from his own. He yelped and shoved her away, struggling against the wall to get to his feet. She spoke to him, but his ears were still ringing and darkness was creeping into his vision every time he blink.

Jonathan kept his eyes on her, moving further away from her, but he stumbled against the blond man's body and hit the ground.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled, shuffling away. The woman said nothing, just stared and followed him. He realized that the nausea and vertigo went away and his hearing was fully intact. He mentally thanked God for granting him his gift before he launched himself up, grabbed the nearest thing, an empty bottle, and threw it at her head. He ran for the street. He didn't get very far.

The high pitch sound struck again. He laid on his back, his eyes staring up at the night sky, trying to ignore the fact he was lying in a pool of his vomit and blood. He knew he couldn't die and that he shouldn't feel any fear towards what could happen next, but the blank expression on the woman's face and her persistency to get him made Jonathan think she wasn't going to just leave his body in the alley.

Alleys.

It was always the fucking alleys. Since when did his life suddenly become such a cliche? He didn't join this business to get stabbed and beaten up by blood-thirsty psychopaths. He really should have ignored Matt's phone call.

He could hear her approaching. He tried lifting his head, but dizziness and the threat of bile kept him rooted to the ground. He scrunched his eyes and tried to keep his fear at bay.

There was a shout and the sound of something metal hit skin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look.

"You fucking shit," Jonathan breathed, staring into the worried eyes of Matt. "How the hell did you find me?"

Matt shrugged, tucking a strand of his blond hair behind his ear, and gave him a wry smile. "I know you just as well as you think you know me." Jonathan didn't say anything, but allowed the young boy to help him stand. "Curious though, why didn't you get yourself out of this? I mean you do have these wolverine powers."

"I'm not a superhero." Jonathan snapped, pushing away from him and staggering out.

"I think you've made that perfectly clear today," Matt called behind him. Jonathan stopped and slowly turned to face him. Matt stood underneath the florescent light from the club's side door, his hands buried inside a ratty oversized hoodie and jeans that looked like they were ripped apart by pliers. The light exaggerated the lines across his face, making him look weary. Jonathan thought it made him look young and kind of lost. "You were going to let me die."

Jonathan ignored the small twinge in his stomach and the flash of a ten-year-old Matt in his mind. He chuckled coldly. "Yet who had the slit throat?"

Matt shook his head. "But you could handle it. You're use to it. If I was the one with Crazy, I would have been-."

"Who says I'm use to it?" Jonathan interrupted quietly, staring at him with clenched teeth and fists balled tightly at his sides. "How the fuck can you get use to dying, Matt? Are you fucking stupid? I still feel pain. I still get hurt. I still fucking bleed."

Matt paled. He shakily ran his hand through his hair and opened his mouth, but Jonathan cut him off, shaking his finger at him.

"You know, you were the one person in this fucking shitty world that I trusted. You kept letting me down, but I sucked it up because after all the families that decided I wasn't good enough to be their son, you stuck around. You thought I was enough."

"John…"Matt said weakly. Jonathan shook his head, rubbing his hands against his face. He stared in disgust at the wetness he felt on his palms and fingers. Jonathan glared at him.

"I'm not a superhero. I never claimed to be, but at least I never made anyone feel like they were worthless." Jonathan said and walked away. He ignored Matt's calls. He was at the opening when a figure stepped out of the shadow and blocked his path. It was the creepy bald guy from earlier. Jonathan sighed and pulled out his wallet. "I'm not in the mood for this. If you want my money, here. I just want to go home."

The bald guy crossed his arms and stared. He didn't say a word.

The high pitch sound struck again. Jonathan dropped to the floor, covering his ears. He gasped, his eyes filling with tears, and he turned to look behind him. The mysterious woman stood behind Matt's crumpled body, her eyes glowing in the darkness as she continued the noise. The feelings of dizziness and nausea intensified until he lost consciousness.

The woman smiled and stopped, turning her attention the bald man. "Time to go."

He nodded and moved to pick up Jonathan. He walked towards the woman, who placed a hand on his shoulder, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Remember to review please!**

**-Elle**


	23. Chapter 23: Robot Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

Rachel checked the time on her phone and scowled. It was fucking five in the morning. What monster thought it was a great idea to wake her up at this time? The knocks on her door became more persistent.

"Alright!" she shouted, slipping on her slippers and patted out of her room, passed her living room, to the door that was being threatened to be torn apart. She looked in the peephole. It was a man around Tony's age with grey streaks in his unruly hair and square rimmed glasses perched on his nose. She opened the door.

"Dr. Banner ?" She asked, running a hand through her tangled hair. She was utterly confused. He was the last person she had expected at her door.

They had never properly met before. She had talked to him through video message once when Tony fell asleep on her in the Helicarrier's lab. They talked for a couple of minutes about Tony and that was it. Banner seemed like a kind soul with a wicked sense of humor. She never thought she would ever talked to him again. But here he was. "How did you get pass the secretary's desk?"

"Danger is the greatest persuasion," He smiled slightly, looking like he had just told a private joke. "We're evacuating the entire building. Come on."

"We?" She said, obediently stepping out of her door. The door clicked shut behind her. She followed him to the emergency exit, where she could hear people below them, talking and walking quickly to the streets.

"The rest of the Avengers are around here," He explained. "Some mad scientist let loose a giant regenerative robot to destroy Manhattan and Tony personally sent me to get you."

The dewy cool air of dawn hit her, goosebumps erupting against her exposed arms and legs. She should have grabbed her robe. The sound of metal hitting metal reached her ears and she turned just in time to see the giant robot get hit with the Captain's shield just a couple of blocks away from them.

"Come on, this way." Dr. Banner urged, grabbing her hand and leading her through the streets away from the action. She tried her best to keep up with her fluffy slippers constantly trying to trip her up. In the end, she ended up barefooted, but at least she was alive. She stared at some of the buildings around her, still in the middle of construction, and mourned silently at the thought that this robot might ruin months of hard work towards the city's rehabilitation.

The earth suddenly shuddered and she was knocked into Banner, making them fall onto the floor. They looked up. The robot was standing just a couple of feet away front of them. Iron man was flying around it's head hitting it with his lasers while Natasha hung from one of it's limbs trying to detach it from the rest of it's body. From between it's legs, they could see the Captain standing on the ground preparing to launch his shield again.

The robot's arm lashed out, knocking into a building, sweeping through the street. Banner shoved her out of the away, but was knocked clean into a store.

"Bruce!" She screamed. A large roar erupted from the small store and the Hulk jumped out, glass and the sidewalk crunching beneath his feet. Rachel scrambled backward, her back hitting a lamp post. The Hulk met her gaze, but just grunted and launched himself at the robot.

She watched in fascination and slight horror as the Hulk basically tore the robot apart. Steve jumped over a limb and race towards her, his shield hooked tightly to his arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently, his hands fluttering against her face and arms as they searched for cuts and bumps. Rachel smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just in shock,"she promised, stilling his hands with her own.

Steve nodded and turned his head to bark to somone on the comms."Tony take Rachel to where Barton is. We need her away from the danger."

He turned his attention to her, smiling sweetly and tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Raincheck for today?"

"And miss your reaction at finding out what rap is? No way. You're coming over at eight Mister and that's an order," she japped a finger on his chest. Steve chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

Tony landed beside them. "Here to pick up a package. Kind of on the short side, no respect for the Rolling Stones, and hair the color of Bruce's favorite drink." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped into the man's waiting arms.

"I dislike one song Tony," she reminded him. She could practically hear the pout that was forming on his face.

"It's my favorite song," he whined, before flying up towards the sky. She felt her stomach drop. She buried her face in her hands and wrapped her legs around his metal waist. Never had she willingly flown with Iron man before and now she hoped this would be the very last time. "Here we are. Legolas, keep her safe."

She watched Tony fly off into battle before turning to meet Clint's friendly gaze. They were standing in the outskirts of Manhattan, medical cars and SHIELD trucks parked around them as they guided civillians through. Clint sat in the back of an ambulance, his arm wrapped in a gauze.

"One of the robot's lasers got a lucky shot,"he said, following her gaze.

Rachel politely waved away the pharametics, assuring them she was fine, and sat beside him. He handed her his water bottle. "The robot didn't have a laser when it got to Dr. Banner and me." She mumbled, drinking quickly. She didn't realize how thirsty she was.

He grinned. "I manage to disable it."

Rachel clapped. She shuddered to think what would have happen if they were zapped instead. They stayed silent, listening to the agents run around shouting news and orders to each other. A large tremor and crash swept through the streets. She automatically grabbed on to Clint's shoulder.

"Another building down!" An agent shouted.

"That's three now." Clint murmured beside her.

It took another hour before it was declared safe to go back to their homes. Clint manage to steal a SHIELD truck and take her back to her building. Rachel almost tripped on her haste to get out of the car, staring in horror at the rubble in front of them.

"I'm so sorry kid." He said. Her home, that one that almost took a month to move into, had been utterly destroyed. Tony landed beside her. He flipped up his faceplate and winced at the sight before him.

"I tried steering the robot away from here, but the Hulk seem to have other plans. I'm sorry Blues," he said, placing an iron hand on her shoulder. Rachel sighed and turned, tucking herself to his chest.

"Well, I guess you finally got your wish. " She muttered. She didn't want to think about all the things she had to replace now. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Rachel peaked over Tony's shoulder.

It was Steve, looking awkwardly out of place. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Quinjet is ready."

Rachel nodded and pulled away from Tony. "I guess I'll get a cab to get me to Stark Tower. Have fun with Director Fury."

Tony looked at her funny. "Blues,you're coming with us. No way are we leaving you alone."

She couldn't help feel silly. She followed behind them as they talked about strategy and what SHIELD could possibly do with the robot. Rachel stopped, staring at the small plane in awe. She had seen it on TV when the Battle of NYC happened, but she had never seen it up close. It was sleek and black and reminded her of a ninja for some reason.

"Rachel?" She looked up to see Steve staring curiously at her, a hand held out for her. She smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to guide her inside the small jet. Tony and Dr. Banner sat on one side of the cargo bay, talking about their latest project, a dusty blue blanket that looked suspiciously like hers wrapped around Dr. Banner. Natasha and Clint were in the front adjusting the controllers for take off.

Rachel was just situating herself on the seat next to Steve when Natasha called her. She ignored the pain that was throbbing all over her body- maybe she should get herself checked- and stood in between Natasha and Clint's chair.

"Thought you might want this." Natasha said, handing over a dirty pillow dragon. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Pilly. She wrapped her arms around the pillow pet and quietly thanked Natasha. Pilly had been a graduation gift from her father before she decided to move to California to start her dancing career.

With a little bit of home in her hands, she stopped in front of Dr. Banner and Tony, stopping their conversation. Tony grinned up at her and poked the dragon's nose. "I see they found Pilly for you."

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly, turning her attention to the man beside him. He didn't meet her gaze, staring at her collarbone. "Dr. Banner, I want to thank you for saving me."

"N-no problem Miss Lewis." He stammered.

"Rachel."

He nodded, twisting the end of his blanket in his hands. "I"m sorry that the Hulk destroyed your home."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's not his fault. Besides, it'll give Tony here a chance to play interior decorator."

"I'm thinking of putting a pole in your living room for you to practice." Tony winked at her. She flipped him off and watched as Bruce chuckled at them.

With a small wave, she made her way back to her seat, trying not to wince too noticeably. She could feel the soreness of her body and the little sleep finally getting to her.

Rachel eyed Steve for a moment, wondering if he would freak if she used him as her resting stool, and quickly made up her mind. She placed Pilly on his lap and her head followed.

He stiffened. She said nothing, knowing that his sense of morality and general goodness would not kick a poor tired damsel from his lap. She was just dozing off when she felt his hand stroking her hair. She smiled against her pillow.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm back and be prepared to be flooded with plenty of new chapters. Remember to review! **

**Thanks,**

**Elle**


	24. Chapter 24: MOMA Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

The mayor's birthday party was a very sought after event. He was known for throwing extravagant and, more often than not, strange birthdays. Last year, he attempted to throw a birthday party in an old space shuttle before his husband reined him in and made him settle for a party in an abandon insane asylum.

This year, the party was at it's tamest- a garden party at the MOMA- thanks to the honored guests: the Avengers. Being friends with most of them, it wasn't a surprise that Rachel was tagging along. What _was_ a surprise, however, was that Tony didn't ask her to become his date to the party.

Rachel sat alone at a table, smiling politely at the waiters that past by, and tried to stop herself from glaring at a laughing Pepper in her bestfriend's arms. She made a mental note to ask Natasha to teach her the art of masking her emotions.

It all started two month ago. While Rachel had been in the city, settling into her new life at Stark Tower and teaching Steve about the modern world, Tony and Pepper had been attacked by Aldrich Killian and his Extremists minions.

Rachel had been grateful to have had Steve and Natasha by her side when she discovered that Tony's home had been destroyed and his body never found. It was the first time in the longest that she needed someone to stay with her to fall asleep. It took a week to find out that Tony Stark was actually alive.

And it was from Jarvis.

She raced to the hospital section of Stark Tower, leaving a half-dazed and tired super soldier in her bed. Natasha never even budged. Rachel stopped at the doorway of the infirmary.

Doctors and nurses raced across the giant room, getting the equipment ready. Tony stood in the center of the fluttering mess, bloody and angry, barking orders as he held a half-naked and unconscious Pepper in his arms.

Their eyes met. His anger melted at the sight of Rachel's puffy eyes and trembling hands. She had to bite down the urge to throw herself on him instead granting him a wobbly smile. A Doctor caught Tony's attention, talking to him quietly and urgently. Tony gave a nod and a couple of nurses appeared with a wheeling bed at their side.

Now free, he was able to approach her. They were only able to speak for a couple of minutes before he was whisked away by another doctor to get his wounds healed, but it was enough for Rachel. She was able to cement the idea that he was alive again. In the back of her mind, she briefly thought that if their entire relationship were based on assuring herself that he would come back safe and sound, she would go crazy.

A nurse had offered her a chair, which she accepted, and watched as the doctors and nurses worked on her people. She watched Tony winced as a nurse press on a particularly bad wound. Rachel was half way out of her seat, ready to go over and distract him from the pain, when she caught his face. He had been keeping his eyes on Pepper, with worry and something else that made her stomach drop.

With ice in her veins, she told a nearby nurse to inform Tony that she would be in her apartment if he needed her and fled the room.

"Of all the gin joints..." Clint began, breaking through her turbulent thoughts and plopping beside her with a glass of vodka. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, clanging her glass against his.

"in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine." She finished. Last night happened to be movie night and it was Clint's turn to pick the movie. It was another reason for Rachel to get along with the archer.

"So where's the Captain?" Clint asked. She giggled and pointed to an awkward looking Steve on the dance floor trying desperately not to step on the older woman's toes or stare inappropriately at the woman's large bust. Clint whistled. Steve's head jerked up and gave them a desperate look, but that moment of lost concentration made him accidently step on the woman's foot. They laughed quietly as his face turned red and he apologized profusely. "You're going to have to save him."

"Natasha can handle it."

"Don't you have a bet with Natasha on this very thing?" Clint raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"Yep. Natasha underestimates her kindness, " she grabbed another flute of wine from a passing waiter. "She's going to take one look at Steve's panicked puppy look and crack."

"Or you will," the archer pointed out. She shrugged, pushing her hair behind her back, and slouched forward to place her elbows on the table. Etiquette be damned.

They sat quietly, watching the other guest mingle and dance through the garden. They could see Bruce at the bar talking to Thor, who had come back a week ago, and Natasha at another table talking politely to the mayor's husband.

Suddenly the music stopped and the mayor stepped on stage. He had a glass in one of his hand and the microphone in the other, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you all for coming to my party. I hope everyone is having a good time despite the lack of my usual brand of fun," he began, pausing with another grin when the party members laughed. Clint gave her the universal sign of crazy. She nodded. "I'll make sure to make this brief. As you know, there's been a debate on the necessity of having a group like the Avengers being the protector of our world."

The crowd immediately silenced. Rachel could practically feel the subtle stares being directed at her friends.

"A debate that has been going on since the Media caught sight of them. I won't say that with this I'm going to end this debate. I could hardly end the discussion of my own competency as mayor!" He joked. "But I will share my thoughts.

The day we were invaded by an alien army, we counted how many stepped through that wormhole. The end result was the equivalent size of Texas. Our police force is probably a tenth of that. While I have no doubt our city would have died trying to defend our home, the idea of winning against these creatures would have been unrealistic. But thankfully we had the Avengers."

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled. Rachel shivered and took a sip, she had always avoided the 'what if's' that came with that fateful day.

"These six extraordinary individuals risked their lives to save us. They protected those that got into the crossfire, kept the destruction confined to a couple of blocks, and _gave us our city back_. And their help didn't stop there. paid for the reparation for our city. postponed his flight to India to help take care of the wounded. Black Widow graced Congress with her presence to answer questions about the Avengers. Captain America and Hawkeye joined constructions teams to help clean up the city. All voluntary and in secret." He paused as the audience erupted into cheers. Rachel nudged Clint playfully. "So to go back to the question: Do we need a group like the Avengers? Yes. Of course we do. We don't just need these heroes to defend our beloved world. We need them to remind ourselves that despite the violence and pain that plagues mankind, we are still _good_ and worth fighting for. So thank you Avengers." He raised his glass of wine high. The party goers followed suit. "and the rest of the night is dedicated to you."

The music resumed.

"You want to dance?" Clint asked, standing up and straightening out his jacket labels. "I know you can do a mean tango and I've been waiting very patiently for the chance to show off."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but accepted the hand he offered. "Really? How patient?"

He lead her to the center of the dance floor and they got into position. He smiled mischievously at her. "Since I read your files."

Rachel made a face, but allowed him to dip her. She was never going to get use to the idea that SHIELD had an extensive file on her life. They probably even knew about that incident in Vegas. She hooked a leg across Clint's waist and extended her other leg back, allowing him to drag her forward in quick steps, before she moved away in a piroutte.

"That's not a tango move." he laughed,grabbing her hand and twirling her back into him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm a dancer. I could do whatever I want." She shrugged, smirking as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He returned the gesture and lead her into some quick dance steps that would have made a normal person dizzy.

Their dance ended with Rachel perched delicately on Clint's knee, her arms securely around his neck. Applause broke out from around them. She giggled breathlessly and placed her chin on his shoulder. She had missed dancing for a crowd.

"Do this on a first date and you'll definitely get yourself laid." She mumbled. He barked out a laugh and helped her to her feet.

"Who says I haven't?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. They high-fived. Clint gave a mocking bow to the crowd and then lead her to the bar where Natasha and Steve had joined Bruce and Thor.

"Barton! What an excellent display of prowess," Thor boomed, clapping a hand against the archer's back, making him topple forward. Rachel moved in between Natasha and Steve to avoid the collison. She greeted them quietly. While Steve murmured a reply and placed a hand on the small of her back, the Russian merely handed her a five dollar bill. Rachel grinned and stuck it in her bra. "Many of the best dancers in Asgard would be delighted to be taught by a man of your ability!"

"Thanks Thor, but I think the better teacher would be Lewis over there." Clint jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Rachel waved shyly when the Asgardian's eyes landed on her. She tried not to squirm as it felt like her soul was being examined under the intensity of his gaze. Could another power that Asgardians hold besides the unnatural beauty be mind reading?

"Thor?" Steve said, noticing the tension. Thor seemed to lose his concentration, smiling widely and returning into his old self. He stepped forward and took Rachel's hand.

"Forgive me, my mind seem to have escape to the other realms for a moment. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard," he said, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. Rachel inwardly cursed, knowing that her face had probably turned red. Damn chivarious men. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Rachel Lewis."

Thor's face lit up, grasping her hand in both of his. "Do you know by chance the Lady Darcy?"

She nodded, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, she's my cousin actually."

"Oh, what a glorious revelation!" He boomed, grinning at the rest of their friends. "Lady Darcy and I shared many battles together in New Mexico. I will look forward to sharing just as many with you."

He reminded her of an eager golden retriever waiting for their owner to throw the ball. She could practically see the tongue hanging out from his smiling mouth and a golden tail wagging happily behind his rear. She realized that they were all waiting for a reply and she quickly agreed, adding a smile for measure. Thor's happy laugh echoed across the garden and he turned to continue telling Bruce and Clint a battle story on Asgard.

She turned her attention to Steve, who had watched the entire interaction with amusement."Did you enjoy your dance with that woman earlier?" She asked.

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Natasha saved me."

"I know," the dancer said, sharing a smirk with the redheaded assassin. "You know, for being my date for the evening, you haven't asked me to dance at least once."

Rachel stifled a giggle as he began to splutter his apology and explain his inability to dance. It was one of her favorite pasttime to make the unshakeable Captain America flustered. A pasttime she happened to share in common with Natasha. She grinned as she thought about all those nights of planning to make Steve puddy in their hands.

"That's because Capsicle over there doesn't know how to handle a real woman."

Rachel frowned and turned to see Tony standing behind them, a glass of whiskey in hand while the other was shoved casually in his pant pocket. Steve stiffened beside her, but relaxed when she placed her hand on his arm. Tony watched all of this carefully, before smiling rakishly at her. "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you look tonight,Blues?"

"No, but that could be because I haven't seen or heard from you in a while," she said bluntly. And it was the truth.

After the day in the hospital wing, she tried to ignore the weird sensations she had been feeling and just be there for him. Especially since Tony went days without sleep and food trying to find the cure to save Pepper's life. But one night proved the situation was too much for her to handle.

His nightmares had returned with a vengeance. The incident with Killian was just another image to terrorize his mind. It was no different from his nightmares from Afghanistan and the Battle of New York, but the fear of losing Pepper was so strong it was hard to keep reality and dreams apart. So when Rachel had gone down to the lab to bring him his dinner, finding him convulsing and whimpering at his desk, she made the mistake of waking him.

She could still remember the smell of burnt flesh as she tried ducking out of the way. She had rolled behind a desk, clutching her arm and trying not to whimper as the smell and pain had her at the brink of unconsciousness. Before he could blast her head off, Steve managed to break into the lab and threw his shield against Tony's robotic arm. The next couple of hours had been a blur to her, but according to Natasha the accident lead to a vicious fight between the two heroes that nearly sent them to the hospital with her. After that horrible night, it was decided that the two best friends would stay clear of each other until everything was back to normal.

And then it was. Tony found the cure. The Avengers were invited to move into the Tower. Tony was back to tinkering in the lab with a new partner in crime in the form of Bruce Banner.

But then Tony started dating Pepper again. Rachel had accepted ages ago that Pepper Potts would always be an important person in Tony's life, just like she was, and she would never begrudge the CEO the opportunity to spend time with him, but Rachel couldn't understand Tony's decision to make Pepper his girlfriend again. They weren't right for each other.

It also didn't help that Rachel and Tony never discussed what happened. For days, she had the recurring nightmare of Tony hovering over her, his eyes blazing red, as he was ready to deliver the beam that would end her life. She would wake up in tears, her throat raw from screaming, half-expecting the real Tony to come barging through the door and reassure her he would never hurt her, but he never did. It was always either Clint telling embarassing stories about his time in the circus or Natasha singing her Russian lullabies or Steve running his hand through her hair or even Bruce stopping by with his special tea. She was never very good at hiding her emotions, her sadness and confusion towards Tony's lack of affection obvious to anyone that step into a room with her, but he never noticed or at least pretended he didn't.

Rachel didn't know Tony as long as Pepper or Rhodey did, but she knew him well enough to know that once he called someone _his_, he would make damn sure to know that person in and out. She _knew_ he was keeping tabs on her. She just didn't understand the sudden switch in character.

The disgusting PDA between the reunited couple didn't help either, especially since Tony decided to act like a randy middle schooler with their first girlfriend. It was a sight that she didn't want to wish on her worst enemy. It had probably been a month and half since she had a proper talk with the man of Iron.

"Aww, Blues Clues, Tony Stark withdrawal is a very common symptom after a couple of days. Don't beat yourself up for missing me so much." Tony grinned at her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She seems pretty happy to me. I guess the Stark withdrawal isn't as potent as you think." Steve said casually, placing his arm around her waist. Tony glared at him.

"What is it you want, Tony?" Rachel sighed, interrupting the pissing contest that would surely start if she allowed Tony to derail. Tony's expression seem to flash with hurt for a second before turning back into an arrogant smirk.

"I'd thought I'd ask you for a dance before Katniss decides to surprise us more with his sparkly toes." He shrugged. Rachel stared at him for a moment, taking note of the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the relax posture of his shoulders.

"Alright, just one dance though," she said, gingerly placing her hand in his callous one. Before he could comment with a witty reply, she turned to Steve, a smirk painted on her own mouth. "Don't think this excuses you from dancing with me. I expect you ready to do the foxtrot soldier."

She giggled at Steve's horrified look, but allowed Tony to lead her to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra began to croon softly from the speakers.

"So help me out here because I'm confused," Tony began, swaying her from side to side. "Are you with Legolas or with the human popsicle?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, Tony."

"I'm your best friend, Blues, it's part of the contract you signed when you decided to give your life away to me," He quipped, twirling her away for a moment before pulling her back. "Now if you want my advice-"

"I really don't." She interrupted.

"Neither of them seem good options for you," he continued. "Sure I like Legolas. He has a trashy mouth and biceps that look like they could lift a house, but he still works part time for SHIELD so that's a no in my books. And Rogers…" He smirked. "well he's so straight-laced and boring, I don't think he'll be able to fulfill any of your expectations."

She stared at him, trying to keep her breath even as she felt her anger rise against her chest. "And what do you think my expectations are Tony?"

He smirked and pulled her closer. "You're a modern woman Lewis. He would want someone waiting at home to cook and clean for him and talk about the good old days, before going to bed early to do the missionary. He wants routine. Order. Mudane. You couldn't possibily want what he's offering."

Rachel pulled away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Tony and Steve didn't get along and would never williingly hang with each other outside of work, but she had no idea that Tony had such a low opinion of the Captain. Tony reached for her again, but she moved away. He frowned.

"Don't tell me you actually have feelings for that 90-year old virgin?" He asked. Rachel glared at him.

"So what if I do?" She snapped, raising her chin. " There's nothing wrong with what he wants. Just because I'm young and a dancer doesn't mean that I suddenly don't want the same things he does. And even if I don't, what makes you think that Steve even wants those things?"

Tony noticed the looks they were getting from the people around them. From over Rachel's shoulder, he could see they gotten the attention of Steve and Natasha. He smiled politely at the dancing couples around them, before placing a hand on her arm. She immediately shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry, Blues. I was just trying to look out for you." he said. Rachel scoffed,

"Save it. I don't need love advice from someone that could barely function in their own relationship."

She turned on her heel and walked away. She shook her head when she made eye contact with a concern Bruce, knowing that he would be willing to distract the others so she could escape. She manage to find a side door that led her to the main entrance of the museum. Taking note of the lack of guests, she plopped herself on the large steps that led to the exhibits and buried her face against her hands.

When the shaking and anger subsided, Rachel wiped away the tears that managed to escape her fingers and stood up.

She jumped, her hand pressed tightly against her chest. A man that reminded her of Stoker's Dracula, with his chalky skin and slicked back inky hair, stood by the staircase. His muddy eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Forgive me for the disturbance. I could have sworn my wife walked through here."

Rachel ran a hand through her dress and offered him a smile. "Sorry, just me. If you could tell me what your wife looks like I'll gladly send her our way."

He bowed, "You are very kind. She's around your age with long greenish hair," He gave her a stiff smile as if he hadn't use those muscles in a while. "Is that a new trend among the women?"

She chuckled. "Not that I'm aware of. I'm just crazy."

"Then another thing in common with my wife." He chuckled. She smiled and made assurance to help him find his wife before walking back to the garden. Maybe she could convince the bar tender to give her the entire bottle of Patron. She knew that Natasha would be willing to help her steal it if necessary. She had her hand on the door when the man spoke again.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you familiar with Thor?" He asked, clutching his wine glass to his chest. His eyes widened as he caught Rachel's slightly annoyed face and he hasten to explain himself, "You just look like you belong in the Norse legends. With the appearance of gods and aliens, it wouldn't be a surprise if another god walked among us."

Rachel stared at him. She wasn't sure if he was just another old coot trying to get into her underwear or a crazy old man. He took her silence as encouragement and stepped nearly into her personal space.

"You see, I've been reading up on Norse Mythology and you look almost exactly like the Valkyrie," He said excitedly. "There are many stories where the Valkyrie was sent to earth as punishment for disobeying Odin. So I just thought..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "If I were her, do you really think I would tell you?"

"Of course not. Just," the man paused, searching in jacket to pull out a card. It was white with his name-Dr. Nathaniel Essex- written in gold. "If you've been having odd visions or dreams, please let me know."

"Like visions of a former past life?" She said. He nodded. She was itching to get back to the party and follow through with her plan. "Okay, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Dr. Essex sighed in relief and shook her hand vigorously. She shivered at how cold his hands were. With a strain smile, she quickly made her way back to the party.

It had gotten rowdier. One of the guest (Re: Clint)must have bribed the band to only play Latin music. Half of the guest sat at the tables and the bar watching the other half show off their dance moves. She could see Pepper with Thor, a deep look of concentration on the Asgardian's face as he tried to imitate another couple's salsa moves.

"Please don't make me dance this one."

She grinned. Steve was leaning against the tree, trying to be the epitome of relax and unconcern. It would have worked too, but she noticed the tension in his shoulders and the lines that were barely visible on his forehead.

"Are you really that concern about a silly dance?" She asked, placing a finger on his forehead. If he wasn't careful, those worry lines were going to be permanent. He pulled her hand away, but kept it. He ducked his head. "Steve?"

"I heard your argument with Tony." He said softly. She wasn't surprise.

"I'm sorry you wasted your superhero hearing on that. " She murmured, smiling sadly up at him.

"But what if he's right?" He asked. She stared at him. When she had looked into his file, she had known he had serious health issues, but she didn't know that it lead to some serious self-esteem issues. Guess he never shook that off.

"Steve, I know you're smarter than that. Tony may be a genius, but he really sucks at making friends."

He smiled slightly. Rachel tug on their clasped hands. "You're wonderful Steve Rogers. You deserve the world."

She pulled him to the dance floor, where the beginning of Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody crooned softly at them. Steve pulled her closer and allowed her to place her head against his chest.

* * *

**It took me awhile, but here it is! I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter, but it's fine. Get's things moving. Please Read and Review.**

**Love,**

**Elle**


	25. Chapter 25: Late Night Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_The curtains fell open and Rachel's ears nearly burst at the level of cheering and hollering coming from the crowd as the dancers raced to the stage._

**_You got problems in your life of love _**

_**You got a broken heart**_

_**He's double dealin' with your best friend**_

_**That's when the teardrops star fella**_

_**Pick up the phone, I'm here alone**_

_**or make a social call**_

_**Come right in, forget 'bout him**_

_**We'll have ourselves a ball hey**_

_She raised her arms up and twirled to the left, kicking her leg up as high as she could before diving into a split. Her smile widened into a grin when she caught sight of the front row. She had made the rest of the Avengers promise to see her dance at the opening of the Stark Expo. She knew that if the world was in crises she would have been okay at their absence, but it seemed that for once that the world could handle a day without them. _

_She winked at them, swaying her hips to the beat of the electric guitar, before breaking into a kicking routine with the dancers in her row. As soon as the chorus played, in unison, her row flipped backwards to allow the other dancers behind them to take their place at the front. Clint jumped onto his seat and wolf-whistled, ignoring the dirty looks and yelling coming from behind him. _

**_Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap_**

_**Dirty deeds,done dirt cheap**_

_**Dirty deeds done dirt cheap**_

_Rachel laughed and waved cheekily at the crowd. She had missed this. She wasn't really sure why she ever stopped. The music picked up pace and the dancers, one by one, broke into a piroutte, spinning faster and faster in time with the music. There was a roaring over their heads and the crowd roar in anticipation. Rachel's own heart was making it hard to hear._

_He was here._

_The ceiling parted opened and red and golden fireworks began to explode over them. Iron Man flew towards the stage, a small army of his suit following him until they landed beside each dancer. Tony landed next to her._

_With the remaining beats of the song, she hooked her leg against his metal one, gripping his arm, and faced the crowd and flashing lights with a smile. It was now time for the part where Tony stepped out of the suit, gave his speech, and release the masses to explore the park, but as Rachel detangled herself to go with the rest of the dancers back stage, his iron hand shot out and grabbed her arm. _

_"__Tony?" She asked, staring up at the metal face. She pulled on her arm, but his grip tightened and pain zinged up her arm. She yelped. "Tony, let _go_. You're_ hurting me_." _

_She could hear the crowd getting restless. Probably wondering why Tony Stark was still in his suit and holding a dancer on stage. Then, like a light switch being flipped, the music was cut off and the room went pitch black. The Iron Man suits the only things visible. Someone screamed._

_Rachel trembled and tried to see if the Avengers were still in the crowd, hoping that one of them would help her get out of his grip. Her heart soared when she caught sight of Thor's determined face, his hammer spinning in his hand, but then a jet of blue light hit him squarely in the chest._

_ One of the suits stood at the front of the stage, it's arm outstretched. _

_Thor looked surprised and slumped back into the darkness. She stared after him, praying that he would get up, but tears welled into her eyes and her stomach clenched painfully. He wasn't ever going to get back up again. _

_Suddenly, the Iron Man suits raised their arms and began to shoot into the crowd. Rachel screamed, struggling to get away from Tony, but all it did was make his grip tightened to an unbearable level. She closed her eyes and tried to block the cries and screams that were coming from the audience._

_"__Please." She begged, reaching for his face. "Please, make it stop."_

_She could feel his eyes on hers._

_"__Please. I don't know what you want."_

_His other hand raised forward, inches from her face, and began to glow blue. A sob escaped her and tremors rocked through her body. She didn't want to die._

_"__Tony." She gasped._

* * *

"Sir."

Tony woke up with a start. He glanced around his dark room, his eyes landing on Pepper's sleeping form. As he blinked away the sleepiness, he could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in the mesh of red hair.

"Sir," Jarvis spoke again, a mere whisper to accomodate the late hour.

"Yes Jarvis?" Tony yawned, sitting up and rubbing his chest. He took a glance at the clock on his nightstand. It was four in the morning.

"It's Miss Lewis sir, "the AI said worriedly.

Tony scrambled off the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor. He didn't even register what the AI was telling him. He knew that it was her nightmares acting up again. He raced towards the door for the staircase, knowing that it was faster to get to her floor than the elevator would be.

The first thing that greeted him was a vase filled with yellow and purple tulips that Steve had gotten her. Tony was half-tempted to knock them over, but thought better of it. He didn't want to deal with the questions and comments from his team if they found out.

He stopped in front of Rachel's closed door, his hand wrapped around the door knob. He willed himself to open the door. He could hear the rustling of sheets and her whimpers, but he couldn't move. He sighed and placed his forehead against the cool surface. It always ended up like this.

Despite what the others thought of him, he wasn't unaware of Rachel's night terrors. He had known for weeks now thanks to Jarvis who kept tabs for him. He'd seen video feeds of Rachel's nights thrashing in her bed and crying for him. But everytime he gathered the courage to leave his lab or his bed, he never made it past her door.

He couldn't look at her these days without seeing her frightened face and his arm extended towards her. Made worse by Steve's words that day at the hospital-"_If you don't seek help, you're going to end up killing her!_"- bouncing around his head every waking moment.

So, no matter how painful it was, he allowed the others to take up his role and comfort her. To gather Rachel in their arms, to stroke her hair and whisper comforting words, to make her smile and laugh, to be privilege enough to see the affection and gratitude in her eyes.

He was never one to share his things, especially not his people, but what can you do when the person you're trying so hard to protect is endangered by your very existence?

He pulled away from the door and sat beside it. He stared up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, time to call reinforcement."

"I'm sorry sir, but Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov, and Agent Barton are currently on missions. Thor left last night to visit Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner is in his lab and asked not to be disturbed, no matter the circumstances." Jarvis listed.

Tony stared at the ceiling and then at his hands, his heart lodged into his throat.

The door suddenly banged open and Rachel stood at the door way. He gasped. Her green eyes were wide and bloodshot as she stared at him, her cheeks stained with tears. A tremor ran through her body.

"Why did you leave me alone?" She said brokenly.

Tony staggered up from the floor, desperation and anguish filling him up like a cup, but he kept himself at a distance, ignoring the twitch in his hands that urged her to hold her. He watched her face crumbled and his resolve snapped.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I called for you." She whispered into his shoulder. "I called for you every night, but you were never there."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated desperately, clutching her to his chest as tightly as he could. "I'm such a fuck up. I could have _killed_ you. "

They stood there, holding on to each other as if the world was ending again. Tony sighed and buried his face in her hair. He missed this.

"Tony." He heard an odd tone in her voice and he looked at her. She met his gaze with a frown. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a fuck up. You're not."

Steve's words ran through his head. He winced and shook his head.

"Blues, I know that you like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but even you can't possibly think I'm not a fuck up." He gave her a small smirk. "It's part of being a Stark."

Rachel sighed and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so tired."

"Well, let's get you to bed." he said, before shuffling her backwards into her bedroom. She didn't resist.

He was lifting himself from the bed when her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were huge.

"Please." She said softly.

He slipped underneath her covers and lifted an arm. Rachel curled around him, placing her head on his chest and tangling their feet together. He briefly thought of Pepper and the sight of his bed empty, but it quickly fell apart as a blue strand of hair tickled his nose.

* * *

_**They need to declare their love for each other and have babies already, they're driving me nuts with their stupidity. I'll see you lovely readers very soon. **_

**_-Elle_**


	26. Chapter 26: Highs and Lows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own the Last Five Years.**

* * *

**_I suggest playing Climbing UpHill from the Last Five Years in a loop as you read this chapter. It doesn't matter which version you listen to, they're all great. _**

* * *

"Lewis, Rachel."

Rachel gripped her sheet music and stood up. She ignored the looks from the other girls and followed the prim-looking woman with a clipboard back through the door.

The room was a standard dancing studio with wooden floors and giant mirrors covering the walls. In front of the them was a long table where three men and a woman sat.

The woman, stern-looking with her square-rimmed glasses and tightly bunned hair, was handed papers. Rachel tried not to fidget as the woman, who was clearly in charge, hummed and muttered over the papers handed over by the assistant.

"Miss Lewis. State the role you'd like to play and the song you have prepared for us." the woman-in-charge said without glancing up. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm auditioning for the role of Cassie Ferguson," She said, trying to maintain eye contact with the people on the table. "and I will be singing Climbing Uphill from the Last Five Years."

The stern woman nodded and handed the papers- her resume, Rachel realized- to the man next to her. "Go on then."

The blue-haired woman stepped towards the piano where a kind old man sat. She smiled nervously as she handed him the sheet music. The placating smile she got back did nothing to calm her nerves.

She returned to the center of the dance floor and closed her eyes. She could do this. It was just a song. She could sing a silly song.

"_-I'm up every morning at six_

_And standing in line _

_with two hundred girls_

_Who are younger and thinner than me_

_who have already been to the gym" _

Rachel tried to scrutinized their reaction. She knew it was a risk to sing such a cheeky song, but she lived with a bunch of super heroes and one thing she learned from them was to go big or go home.

The casting people stared at her blank-faced and she tried not to wince. They look at everyone like that, she tried to console herself. All she had to do was get through it.

"_When I walk in the room_

_There's a table of men_

_Always men-usually gay" _

The woman chuckled and Rachel had to contain herself from shrieking in excitement.

"_Who've been sitting like I have_

_and listening all day_

_to two hundred girls_

_belting as high as they can!_"

* * *

"Thank you all for meeting with me." Director Fury said once everyone took a seat. Tony smirked and leaned back against his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Anything to keep Mom happy and out of our hair." He said. Steve shot him a look of disapproval from across the table. Tony ignored it.

Fury wisely ignored the exchange and gestured for Agent Hill to approach the table. "For a couple of months now, there have been disappearances throughout the New England Area."

Agent Hill pulled out a hologram that showed a map of the United States. A couple of red dots dotted areas in and around New York.

"One on May 18 in Boston Massachusetts. Lucy Chum," Agent Hill stated, pulling up a picture of a young asian woman in firefighter gear staring determinedly at the camera. "She was rescuing a couple that was allegedly stuck in a burning building. The building was saved in time, but Chum and the couple were never found."

"Freaky." Clint muttered. Natasha hummed in agreement, leaning forward in her seat.

"June 21. Jonathan Reed. New York City," Agent Hill pulled up another picture this time a mugshot. A handsome man with a chiseled face and dark curls across his forehead stared angrily at the camera. "He was reported missing two weeks after his disappearance by his old foster parents and by the manager of a local night club called the Kiss &amp; Fly."

"Why did it take them so long to call?" Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Because they didn't know he was missing until their son told them." Fury explained. "He hadn't been under their care since he was seventeen. As far as they know, he had been MIA for awhile."

"Yet their son knew." Steve stated, his eyes furrowed as he stared at the picture of the young man. "Do you think he knows what happened to Reed?"

"He reportedly told the police that a woman with green hair had attack Reed with a noise that sounded and I quote," Hill opened a file on the table and pulled out a paper with an odd expression on her face. " _a hawk and banshee hybrid." _

"Sounds like a mutant," Natasha noted. Director Fury nodded.

"We have our specialists look through the Index to see if anyone there matches with that description," he said.

"The index?" Steve asked. Thor looked equally as confused beside him. Fury just gestured to wait. Agent hill pulled another picture up.

"November 2. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Rogerio Ruiz." A picture of a short portly priest with rosy cheeks and a thick mustache stood in front of a church, little children around him holding cans. " He had been in charge of a food drive for the homeless when he decided to go for a walk. He never returned."

"Thanksgiving day. Providence, Rhode Island. Abigail Drew." A school picture of a little black girl with curly brown hair and a big toothy grin smiled at the group. "Her mother reported her missing after she didn't show up after school. "

"Those bastards," Tony muttered angrily. Steve didn't bother to admonish him for his language.

"And the most recent abduction. Two days ago. Litchfield, Connecticut." Two pictures popped up. A little boy who looked to be around the same age as Abigail smiled sweetly up a the camera as he sat on top of a horse, his bowl cut hair blowing against the wind. The other picture was of a beautiful woman with long platinum blond hair staring coldly at the camera.

"Sam Weaver and Bobbi Morse." Agent Hill said after a long pause. She stared intently at the pictures. "Sam was reported missing after his parents made a call towards the Connecticut police that he didn't return back to the reservation."

"And Morse?" Bruce asked. Natasha glance towards Clint. His face was frightenedly blank.

"She didn't report back to base." Director Fury spoke up. The rest of the Avengers looked at him in surprise. "She's one of us. Agent 19 was suppose to return back to duty after recovering from an injury."

"That's why you're taking an interest on the case, isn't it?" Tony scoffed, leaning back against his chair again. "Because you lost one of your little agents?"

No one except Natasha saw it coming. As it was, the assassin merely sat there, smirking as Tony was knocked clean on his back. He stared blankly at the arrow that was lodge in his chair, a couple of inches from his eyes, his own logo mocking him. He fucking hated himself sometimes.

Everyone turned to stared at Clint. His own chair was pushed against the wall. He was standing straight, his face expressionless, and holding his bow tightly at his side. No one rose to help Tony up.

"That Agent, Stark," Clint began, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion. "is my ex-wife and the best damn agent we've ever have."

* * *

_"I should have told them I was sick last week_

_They're gonna think this way I sing_

_Why is the pianist playing so loud?_

_Should I sing louder?"_

Rachel was ready to scream. Despite the woman's moment of weakness, no one even twitched.

She couldn't even remember why she had chosen this song in this first place. All she remembered was the Avengers smiling and even laughing through the number and thought that that was good enough.

"_Jesus Christ, I suck, I suck, I suck..." _She trailed off, raising her hands in exasperation. She caught a couple of smiles.

Her heart soared.

She could get this role. She could finally get off S.H.I.E.L.D's payroll. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful. She was. She had needed the money during a time when living in California proved to be too expensive and it gave her the opportunity to get to know the other Avengers.

"_I will not be the girl stuck at home in the 'burbs_

_With the baby, the dog, and the garden of herbs_

_I will not be the girl in the sensible shoes_

_Pushing burgers and beer nuts and missing the clues__"_

But now it was time for her to do what she loved again.

_"I will not be the girl who gets asked how it feels_

_To be trotting along at the genius's heels_

_I will not be the girl who requires a man to get by"_

Rachel closed her eyes, belting out the final notes.

"And I…" She trailed off. The piano's last keys trickled down. Silence filled the room.

"Thank you. We will call you." One of the men, with spiky blond tips, said smiling at her. Rachel nervously smiled back and stepped out of the room.

She didn't look at the other girls.

Once she was out of the building, she pulled out her phone to text Natasha.

**To Nat: ****_The audition didn't completely suck. Steal a couple of bottles from Tony's cabinet though. I need to calm my nerves._**

She was in the middle of getting into a cab when her phone vibrated.

**Nat:****_ Already on it. I'm bringing Clint along._**

Rachel smiled. _** That's fine.**_

* * *

**_It's almost over! Six more chapters left,I think, I need to check my notebook. I already finished the next chapter and I don't know how you guys will feel about the ending. I debated really hard on it. Anyway, ENJOY!_**


	27. Chapter 27: A Turkish Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or a certain christmas movie.**

* * *

** A very early Christmas to you all!**

* * *

Rachel stood on the curb of the sidewalk, her rosy cheeks barely visible beneath her woolly yellow scarf and matching hat with the Hawkeye symbol emblazoned on it. She shuffled restlessly to try to stay warm as she waited for the Avengers to join her. The Stark Tower- Avenger Tower, she mentally corrected herself- loomed over her, the giant "A" twinkling brightly against the night sky.

A cold breeze suddenly swept through her and dragged her scarf off her body. She cried out, her arms immobilized by a covered platter, and turned after it, determined to chase after it.

She relaxed at the sight of a bundled up Steve in front of the entrance, her scarf wrapped securely around his hand.

"My white knight," she teased. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, but she caught sight of his pleased smile. "Where are the others?"

"Tony is trying to convince Thor that one of our most cherished Christmas tradition is to give the host pieces of one's own hair to hang on the Christmas tree," Steve explained, moving closer to wrap the scarf around her neck. She looked horrified. "Bruce is handling it."

"And what about Nat and Clint?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Nat is dragging Clint out of his room as we speak," he said, focusing intently on readjusting the scarf. Rachel frowned.

"What happened at the meeting? You all came back pretty grim, but Clint…" she trailed off, thinking about how pale and hollow and frighteningly cold he had looked. She shook her head. "I've never seen him like this before."

Steve moved back a little and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, his 'Captain America' persona in place. Rachel sighed wearily. "You know we can't tell you what goes on."

"I know, I know. The less I know, the safer I'll be," she dismissed, trying hard to crush the urge to cross her arms like a petulant child. It was an agreement she wasn't happy with, but understood. Being friends with the Avengers was a dangerous job. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I still can't believe that you managed to convince _Tony_ not to tell me. He'd usually be singing like a parrot."

Steve cleared his throat and stepped a respectable distance away. Rachel instantly felt cold again. "Well, it was a team decision and at least he respects that."

"If I can't show respect to the embodiment of our wonderful flag, Uncle Sam over here, then how am I supposed to show respect to the regular people?" Tony said, popping in between the two. Steve rolled his eyes while Rachel chuckled. Thor and Bruce soon joined them.

"I am very excited for this Midgardian tradition," Thor said, beaming at everyone. "Is it true that little green monsters enter your homes and give children coal if they have seen Santa Claws?"

Everyone looked at Tony. He merely smiled and quickly tapped on his phone.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with him." Bruce says quietly. Rachel bumps her shoulder gently against him, a giant smile on her face.

"Welcome to the club. I'll make sure Rhodey sends you the t-shirt. " She whispered. He chuckled.

The door of the tower swished open and Nat and Clint stepped through, completely their circle. Thor let out an excited cheer and pulled Clint into a hug that lifted him a couple of feet from the ground.

"Okay boys and Natasha, let's move out!" Rachel cheered, leading the group through the streets to her grandmama's house. She felt a hand brush her back and turned to her left to see Natasha walking beside her.

"Have you heard back from the Casting Director?" Natasha asked. Rachel paused as she hear the boys erupt into laughter behind them. She smiled softly and met her gaze.

"I did. I have to go back the 27th to do the dancing audition."

"You will get the part." the assassin said. Rachel shrugged.

"I hope so. Say," Rachel began, an idea forming in her head. "Would you mind helping out on a dancing routine? I know you were once a ballet dancer and another dancer's perspective would be a massive help."

Natasha fell silent. Rachel had been watching a family enter a toy store and hadn't noticed until she glanced over towards the other woman. The redhead had a glassy look in her eyes. Rachel knew she had to be patient.

"I would very much like that, Zvyozdochka(little star)," Natasha said quietly. Rachel beamed.

* * *

Georgia Lewis was many things, but a humbug for the holidays was not one of them. Her porch was tastefully covered with white and red fairy lights and a simple wreath was hanging on her door.

Tony pushed Steve and Clint away, careful not to come in contact with Natasha, and moved beside Rachel. He threw his arm around her.

"Like my handy work?" He asked smugly. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed there's no hint of Iron Man."

Tony pouted. "Georgia wouldn't let me."

They pushed the little fence open and followed the trail of glowing plastic candy canes to the door. Rachel pressed the doorbell.

Darcy Lewis stood in the doorway, her knee high reindeer socks wiggling hello at them. The blue-haired woman watched in amusement as Darcy's face went through a rapid emotional roller coaster- excited, shock, thrilled, faint- before she settled to what Rachel liked to call her 'uh-oh-i'm trouble' face.

Darcy leaned against the doorknob and smirked at them, not hiding the fact she was practically undressing the heroes with her eyes.

"I didn't know this Christmas was going to be an episode of America's Next Top Model." She turned her attention to Tony. She flicked her chin at him. "Except for you of course. Are you sure you aren't related to Nosferatu?"

Tony ignored the snickers behind him and straightened up. He sneered down at her. "People's Magazine would disagree with you. I was declared the Sexiest Man alive for the third year in a row."

Darcy hummed and wiped her glasses on her navy sweater. "That's because Thor and Steve were out of the country."

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Lint Licker."

"Donkey's Butt."

"Brat."

"Loser." Darcy snapped. Rachel groaned loudly.

"It's not rainbows and sunshines out here you know. Can you please knock it off so we can avoid catching hypothermia?" She demanded. Darcy and Tony looked sheepish and moved away.

The others sighed as the warm air and smell of cinnamon greeted them. Darcy instructed the others where to put their shoes and coats, before turning her attention back to Tony and giving him a giant hug. The others stared incredulously.

"Thanks for those concert tickets, you totally got me laid last week." She said enthusiastically. Tony smirked and squeezed her sides.

"Told you he seemed like a Blur fan. Anyone that looks like he still lives with his mother is definitely one of those."

Darcy shrugged. "Yeah, but he had a nice dick. So it all worked out."

They high-fived. Rachel sighed deeply and tried to mentally tell herself that forming a headache was a bad idea on Christmas.

She had never personally witness Darcy and Tony in action, always hearing the stories from Grandmama, but now that she has she's kind of glad she chose to spend her Christmases with her father.

"Rae-Rae!" Darcy appeared in front of her, an arm still thrown around Tony's waist. The two cousins smiled at each other. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Rachel reached forward to squeeze her cousin's hand. "Yeah, it has. Who knew that being friends with superheroes would get us back together?"

"You're welcome." Tony said, throwing his free arm around Rachel and bring them all into mixture of a huddle and a group hug. They rolled their eyes at him.

"Thor!"

Rachel turned around in time to see a thin-railed woman throwing herself at Thor. His face lit up.

"Jane!" He boomed, lifting her up. "It is such a wonderful surprise to see you! You must tell all that has happened once I left and how is Erik?"

Jane twisted her hands in his hair and smiled loving at him. "We have plenty of time to talk about that."

As everyone began to mingle, no one noticed Grandma Lewis watching them from the doorway. She cleared her throat.

Everyone looked. Steve's eyes widened.

"Georgia?" He said in disbelief. She smiled, her blue eyes bright with tears.

"It's been a long time, Stevie doll."

Like a man stuck in a fragile dream, Steve carefully made the small distance towards her. He stood just inches away from her, greedily taking in every new freckle, wrinkle, and grey hair that appeared to alter the image he had of her in his head.

Georgia tilted her head at him. "I hope I haven't changed that much."

He shook his head and smiled in apology. "You haven't," he said, taking her hand.

"Don't lie now." She warned. "I've accepted my old age ages ago."

"I mean it! You're still as beautiful as I first saw you." Steve promised, kissing her hand. Georgia chuckled and patted his face.

"And _you're_ still as sweet as always." Georgia looked over him to see to the rest of her guests. She smiled warmly at them. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm almost done with the food so if you could stay in the living room for a bit."

The room filled with agreements.

"Can I help?" Steve asked. Georgia shook her head.

"No, you stay here and relax. My grandchildren will help me out," she pointedly did not look at them. Tony and Darcy groaned on cue. A smile unfurled across her aged face. "Every year."

Rachel said a quick hello to Jane before following her 'family' to the kitchen.

Every available service was covered with different types of festive table cloths, napkins, and dirty measuring cups. She sighed dreamily as the smell of mint, spices, and bread caressed her nose.

Tony and Darcy had already moved away from the door and did their unspoken tasks; he rolled up his sleeves and piled a bunch of dirty pans into the sink while Darcy moved towards the cabinets to count inventory for the party.

Georgia stood beside Rachel, a pleased smile on her face as they watched Tony and Darcy move almost in synch around the room. "They're good, aren't they?"

"It's impressive." Rachel agreed, tilting her head in appreciation as Tony bend down to pick up a fallen napkin for Darcy. "It's even more impressive that you manage to housetrain him."

Georgia gave her a look. "Sugah, we both know he was like that before I got my hands on him."

Rachel laughed and was going to comment when her cousin let out a loud curse.

Darcy stood underneath one of the cabinets, one of her hands tightly wrapped around a white plate while the other gripped the cabinet door with a strength that made her knuckles white. She stared at the mistletoe taped on the door.

Tony, who stood just underneath it, grinned. He rubbed his hands together. "Time for you to experience the best kiss of your life."

He puckered his lips. Darcy glared accusingly at their grandmother.

"Every damn time." she said, before leaning in for a quick peck. Tony's smile widened. "The only reason I'm not taking down every single mistletoe that I know you're hiding is because I have my sights set on kissing the Captain and Black Widow."

"She'll probably break your arm before you get the chance." Tony noted, turning back to the sink.

Darcy shrugged "But I'm a Lewis."

Georgia steered Rachel towards the stove, where four different pans were cooking away, as Tony and Darcy broke into an argument about which family charm was more effective. "I need you to be in charge of the pasta and pour the mint sauce once it's done."

Rachel peered into the smaller pan where a green liquid bubbled. "What's the theme this year? It's definitely exotic."

"Turkish." Georgia said, crouching down to check the oven. The blue-haired woman paused her stirring to look at her grandmama.

"From time you visited with grandpa?"

"No, actually, from my time touring with Fred Astaire. Move a little Sugah, the Simits are ready." her grandmama said, trying to pull the oven door open. Rachel complied.

"Wish you were my nana. Fucking awesome." Tony muttered throwing the dishrag he was holding over his shoulder.

Georgia smiled and placed the tray on the counter. "Sugah, your father dated Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn."

Darcy groaned. "I'd give anything to have been in your father's shoes."

Rachel hummed in agreement. Tony raised an eyebrow at them over his shoulder.

"Hepburn was hot." Rachel shrugged.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and everyone had gathered in the living room, happy and with full stomachs.

Darcy sat on the floor, her head resting on Georgia's knees as Steve and her grannie talked about the life he had missed. Darcy, of course, occasionally throwing in her opinions on what she thought was the best music at the time and the ridiculousness of the Cold War.

Tony laid on the floor, his sock-clad feet resting on Darcy's lap while his head rested on Rachel's lap, trying to convince his Blues that selling Thor and the Captain's hair on Ebay was an excellent idea. Clint sat in front of them, leaning against the coffee table and staring intently into the burning fireplace.

Thor laid curled around Jane in the loveseat, his hands caressing her back and face as they whispered to each other. They both looked so lovestruck and happy it was hard for many of them to even look at the couple.

Natasha and Bruce stood next to the fireplace, each holding a glass of wine, and quietly speaking in Russian. Much to the delight of Natasha, who had never known that anyone on the team, other than Clint, could speak her native tongue.

Rachel watched Clint's back, the way his shoulders tensed and his head lowered, and decided that she had to fix what was wrong. Or at least try to ease his mind.

She wordlessly moved Tony from her lap, ignoring his protests, and moved to sit beside the archer. She gently bumped his shoulder. Clint glanced sideways at her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

"Peachy keen." He mumbled, grabbing his glass of scotch from the coffee table and taking a large gulp. Rachel bit her lip and gently placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know there's something wrong," She began, knowing that this conversation was better held in private but the worry was eating at her. "Ever since you guys came back from the meeting-"

She paused as she felt him tense. She pulled away to look at his face. It had gone blank. "I know I'm not suppose to know about your missions, but whatever it is is _hurting_ you and I can't stand seeing you like this."

He didn't say anything. Rachel sighed and placed her head back on his shoulder. She wasn't going to push him anymore than she was able to get.

It was one of things she learned very early on living with the Avengers. Personal information was better given if she waited for them to tell her instead of forcing their hand. They were very much like cats in that sense.

Rachel was in the middle of planning to give cats to the Avengers for their respective birthdays when Clint spoke.

"Someone very close to me was kidnapped." He started roughly, his voice low so the other couldn't hear. Of course, they both knew it was pointless since half of the room was trained to pick up on even the smallest sounds. He paused, his jaw tightened. "They took my ex-wife."

She gasped, sitting up to stare up at him.

"I met her my first year in SHIELD. She was a freelance agent hired by some private party to infiltrate the same company that I was. We both picked that up very quickly and tried to turn it into a competition." Clint smiled as he thought back on that day. "Of course, I won, but she was very close. I convinced her to join S.H.I.E.L.D and a year later she did. I also convinced her to marry me."

He played with the red tinsel in his hand for a moment. He sighed. " For four years, I was the happiest man alive. I had a job that made me feel useful instead of a deadbeat with a smart mouth and a bow, became best friends with the deadliest assassin in the world, and I was married to the smartest, sexiest woman that I could never have conjure up for myself in a million years."

"What happened?" Rachel asked quietly. The others had fallen silent.

"We wanted different things," Clint stated. Rachel placed her head back on his shoulder and gripped his hands tightly in between her own.

"We'll find her," she promised after a while. She felt him plant a kiss on her head.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Will you look at that. Grannie really needs to stop with these mistletoes." Darcy said. Rachel looked behind them to see a pleased Darcy sitting on a red-faced Steve, a mistletoe hanging above them from her outstretched hand. Tony looked ready to pee his pants.

"Rules are rules, cap!" He cheered. Steve looked at Georgia. She winked at him.

"Now you'll know what kissing a Lewis is like." She teased. Steve's blush worsened and he glance towards Rachel. The blue-haired woman gave him a thumbs up.

Darcy, being the impatient woman that she was, wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a long kiss.

Tony cheered and Clint finally broke out of his funk enough to whistle at them. Natasha and Bruce just exchanged knowing glances before resuming their and Jane never really resurfaced from their own world.

Once Darcy had resurface from thoroughly kissing the Captain, she bounced off his lap and declared that it was time to watch the best Christmas movie of all time. Rachel groaned and cradled her head as she knew where this was going.

Sure enough the beginning song of _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ carried throughout the living room and she lifted her head just in time to witness the stupid talking snowman.

"Well I'm going to go drown myself in the toilet," She announced, standing up and swiping off the cookie crumbs from her jeans. " Call me when you guys decide to play Santa Clause."

"Spoilsport!" Darcy yelled without looking away from her front row seat of the TV. Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way down the hallway to her grandmother's bedroom.

She sat on the bed, smiling at the picture on the nightstand of a young Georgia standing underneath the Eiffel Tower with a couple of her fellow USO girls and a tired-looking Steve Rogers. She turned as heard the door open. It was her grandmother.

"How are things, Rae?" She asked. Rachel shrugged and laid back on the bed.

"Better." She replied, moving over a little as her grandmama came to sit beside her. "I auditioned for the Chorus Line and I got a call back," she said. Georgia patted her leg.

"That's great, baby girl! I'm sure you'll get it," she paused. "Does it mean you're going to have to dye your hair back?"

Rachel made a face. "Most probably. That's if I get it."

"You will. What else?" Georgia asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on besides that?"

"Like what?"

Georgia sighed and laid beside her. "I've never been good at being delicate so I'm going to go out and say it. Is there something going on with you and Tony or Steve?"

Rachel choked on her saliva. She sat up, coughing so hard she thought she was going to end up throwing up a lung. Her grandmama didn't move.

Finally, it died down and Rachel turned to glare at her. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one." Georgia answered innocently. Rachel's glare intensified. "Oh, honey, we all know that there is something going on between the three of you. Those boys are clearly interested in you and they both know it. It's why they don't get along."

"Don't you think that it largely has to do with Steve being a Mr. Straight-lace moral man and Tony is all about having fun and breaking rules?" Rachel asked weakly. Georgia raised an eyebrow. She sighed and ducked her head. "Okay, maybe not, but that shouldn't be my fault. They shouldn't let a suppose silly crush stop them from being friends."

Georgia snorted. "It's like you've never even met them. They're both territorial as hell. Worse than a dog with it's favorite toy."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her head. She forgot that there was a reason she disliked Christmas. Too much unnecessary drama. "Tony loves Pepper."

"Yes."

"Steve loves Peggy."

"Also true." Her grandmama nodded.

"I don't love anyone." Rachel said, meeting her gaze. Georgia sat up and smiled sadly.

"_That's_ not true."

Rachel sighed and threw herself back on the bed, covering her eyes. She could feel her migraine coming. "I was better off in denial."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel didn't bother to get up, instead focusing on listening to the springs of the bed bounce as Georgia got up to answer the door. She vaguely heard the click of the door as it swung open and the sound of hushed conversations. She could fall asleep here.

Grandmama would probably let her sleep over, she thought sleepily as her breath slowed. It would definitely be a better alternative than deal with her tremulous thoughts now. Sleep here and then tomorrow she would tackle her problems. Well, once she had two cups of coffee and a nice cup of chamomile tea.

"Hey.' She felt a warm large hand on her shoulder. She shot up and smashed her forehead against a hard chin. They both groaned.

"Don't scare me like that." She scolded, rubbing her forehead and squinting at a sheepish-looking Steve.

"Sorry."

"What are you even made out of? Marble?" She muttered, moving to the bathroom to get a look at her face. She knew she was going to get a bruise on her forehead. She could feel him following closely behind her.

"I'm pretty sure that's a compliment." He observed. Rachel shot him a look. He raised his hands up in surrender. "You're the one that just compared me to Adonis. I shouldn't get glared at for what _you_ said."

Rachel quickly muttered curses and phrases that sounded like "Captain America" and "smartass" when she opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights. She froze when she saw the mistletoe.

"You're never catching a break." She said without thinking. She wanted to smash her face in.

Steve hadn't even noticed the plant until she made that comment. His eyes shot up and his face morphed into a funny expression.

"We don't have to you know. It's just a silly tradition." Rachel dismissed, stepping further into the bathroom. He shook his head.

"Captain America follows every tradition." He said seriously, though his expression belied his nervousness. He took a small step closer, placing a slightly shaking hand on her waist. "Seriously, I'm not suppose to break any rules."

"I find that hard to believe." Rachel said breathlessly. She hesitated for a moment before slowly sliding her own hands up his chest. Her head was screaming at her. "Considering that becoming Captain America was probably the biggest rule-breaking in history."

"Sacrifices." He muttered, dipping his head. Rachel couldn't tell whose heart was beating faster.

"How utilitarian of you, Captain." She said, not even caring what was coming out of her mouth. It was like her brain just shut down.

She closed her eyes and sighed as they kissed, pressing herself closer to him.

For a ninety-year old virgin, he was a pretty decent kisser. She briefly thought about the USO girls that use to tour with grandmama and made a mental note to ask her if the showgirls ever took it upon themselves to teach Steve the art of kissing.

She giggled as she thought about an embarrassed Steve learning what a French kiss was, but it quickly dissolved into a moan as he lifted her up on the counter and dug his hands deep into her hips, his hot mouth slanted against her as his tongue curled around hers.

Rachel was just beginning to see stars when Steve pulled away. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, keeping her eyes on the panting, but pleased man in front of her. His hands were still gripping her hips.

"I won't lie and say that I haven't thought of doing that in ages." He finally said. The nervous look was back.

Rachel bit back a smile. "So have I."

"Really?" He said, sounding so hopeful it made her heart clenched. She squeezed the hands on her sides. "So you wouldn't oppose to me taking you out on a date, would you?"

Rachel finally did smile. "I'd love that, yes."

* * *

_**Surprise? I'm not changing the pairing dearies, don't fret. Please read and review! Thanks to all those that have been following and favoriting my story. You all do know how to make a girl feel special!**_

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Elle_**


	28. Chapter 28: A Date with A Soldier

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**_

* * *

Rachel made a beeline to the kitchen and after gulping down a water bottle, she drank another one at a slower pace, her sweaty back pressing tightly against the steel refrigerator door.

She froze at the sound of someone chuckling. She didn't even realize there was someone in the room with her.

Steve sat at the kitchen table, one of his hands supporting his head as he looked at her while the other moved aimlessly across his sketchbook. He winked at her.

"Had fun at your consultation with Nat?" He asked. She snorted and sat beside him on the table, placing her half-finished bottle on it.

"Consultation. It was more of a workout," she whined, ignoring the blush that was rising on her cheeks as he casually intertwined their hands together. With her free hand, she pulled at her sweaty jersey. "It was worth it though. Natasha is _amazing."_

"Nat was a ballerina, right?" He asked. Rachel sat up straight, a scandalous look on her face.

"She wasn't just a ballerina, Steve, she was _the_ prima ballerina assoluta at the Bolshoi Ballet." she gushed, throwing her hands up in the air, forgetting that one of her hands were still intertwined with the Captain. "You should see the way she dances. Its...I would cut out my tongue to be able to dance the way she does."

She sighed dreamily as thought about the way Natasha danced across the gym; her ballons and pirouettes were so graceful she was sure angels cried in envy.

"Well, I would be sad to see your tongue go," he teased, rubbing circles across the back of her hand with his thumb. She turned even more red. "I grew attached to it."

Rachel would be the first to admit that this new side of Steve was kind of weird. But the good kind, she amended.

Since the kiss from grandmama's party, Steve had become more confident. He still gave his customary hugs and blushes when Clint or Rachel said something borderline filthy, but his hands were now lingering. His hands were now slow and measured as they traced the outline of her face and arms and any body part exposed to him. His gaze that was once so friendly and affectionate was now tinged with something dirtier.

And the kisses. She closed her eyes as something electric passed through her stomach. She really needed to thank the USO girls.

She opened her eyes and caught the fleeting flash of want that passed through his amused gaze. She bit her lip.

"I didn't know you were familiar with the French, Captain." she said once she was sure that her voice wasn't going to fail her. "I thought the USO girls were all Americans."

He rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone on this team think I experimented with the show girls?"

Rachel laughed and tugged on his hand. "Not everyone. Tony and Natasha think you were scared. Well," she paused when she saw his offended look. "Tony did. Nat just thinks you were so in love with Peggy at this point you didn't want to ruin anything."

"And you?" He asked softly. He resumed drawing circles. She grinned.

"Clint and I are firm believers that the show girls took one look at you and decided to help you discover yourself."

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to comment. No matter how annoyed he got, they all knew he wouldn't really do anything about the teasing.

"So what are you drawing?" she asked, leaning over to see his sketchbook. He turned it for her.

It was a half-finished portrait. Two young boys, the blond looking suspiciously like Steve, were sitting on bleachers as they cheered for the baseball players on the field.

"Its my first baseball game with Bucky." he said quietly. He had that far-eyed look in his eyes again.

Rachel's heart clenched painfully. She couldn't imagine losing Tony the way Steve lost his best friend. Tony was her Bucky.

She leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that it was enough to wipe that broken-look off his face.

She smiled as he exhaled slowly, his thumb caressing her cheek. With another sweet kiss, she pulled away,

"Let's go."

"Go where?" He asked absentmindedly, leaning forward for another kiss. She laughed at his eagerness, but allowed it. She swatted his shoulder.

"We still haven't had our first official date yet and tomorrow is the start of February." She said,standing up from her chair. She smiled down at him. "So I propose we go on our date now."

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Well once I get cleaned."

Steve laughed and stood up as well. "You _do_ reek."

Rachel made a face, but made for the kitchen doorway. "I'm picking. Get ready to leave in 15 minutes."

* * *

Steve stood in the lobby, fidgeting with the blue knit hat that Georgia gave him, as he waited for Rachel to come down. She said fifteen minutes. He thought back to the time that Tony was bemoaning the fact that most of the important people in his life were women that took forever to get ready. Of course that statement was met with a pillow in the face from Natasha.

"'I'm here!" Rachel cheered, jumping next to him. She looked kind of silly with her fuzzy Iron man hat and her red mittens. She caught sight of his bemused expression and shrugged. "Hawkeye was furious I wasn't wearing his merchandise anymore. I had to console him."

"What does Tony think of this?" Steve asked nonchalantly. Rachel stared for a moment.

"He's not here," she said simply. She suddenly pulled out black straps that were around her neck and a small camera swung out of her coat. "I thought we would want to document our first official date."

Steve, who for a moment felt uneasy at the sight of the hat, felt his heart give a whoosh.

He never found out if Tony knew about them. He knew that the genius was aware of Steve's feelings for Rachel, but not what had been occurring after the party.

It wasn't that they were hiding it. Yes, they'd occasionally make out in his room or hang out in hers. But he was sure they were pretty open about it. He knew that the others knew.

And Rachel and Tony didn't really act differently...

Steve leaned forward and planted a kiss on her smiling lips. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Steve, it's common knowledge that kissing is not permitted until the _end _of the first date." she said, linking their arms together.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I think we're a little beyond that."

She flushed, but calmly led him outside to wait for a cab. They both had agreed that motorcycles and icy roads were something that even Captain America would not risk.

* * *

They stood on top of the highest hill they could find on Central Park, a red sleigh sitting comfortably beside them. Rachel surveyed the sea of white below them and nodded solemnly.

"I think this will work." She said, handing him the camera, before swinging herself onto the sleigh. Steve took a couple of pictures of her until she noticed. She made a face at him. He grinned and snapped a picture. She squawked indignantly.

"I'm going to get you back for that." She threatened. He raised his hands in surrender.

She took a couple of minutes to adjust the sleigh before she nudged the sleigh forward. Her heart flipped as the sleigh dipped down and found herself speeding down the hill, her laughter and shrieks following behind her.

She finally stopped when the sleigh hit a rock and send her flying into a bush. She stared at the sky, vaguely noticing that the constellation Orion was bright tonight.

Rachel heard Steve calling her name, but didn't move, figuring that Steve would eventually find her. The bush next to her rustle for a moment and Steve's blond head popped out.

"You okay?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Rachel returned the smile and began to move her arms up and down across the snow.

"Yeah, just thought I'd lie down and make a snow angel. Want to join me?"

Steve shook his head and raised the camera. "I'm in charge of taking pictures."

She pouted. "The whole point of that camera is to take pictures _together_ yet so far there are more pictures of me than you."

"You're cute though." He said, grinning as she flushed. He turned the camera on himself and made a funny face, blinking rapidly when the flash went off. "Better?"

"Quite." She said, sitting up and taking it from him. She took another picture of him. "Okay, you're turn on the sled!"

Steve watched in amusement as Rachel excitedly grabbed the sleigh and dragged it up the hill. She made it half way up, before he took over, planting a kiss on her cheek.

It was a little awkward trying to fit his big frame on the tiny sleigh, but he managed. Of course, Rachel documented his entire struggle.

"Don't you dare let Nat or Tony get their hands on those pictures." Steve warned, adjusting his hat. Rachel gave him a look.

"I make no promises on Nat, but I'm not stupid enough to let Tony get his hands on these," she promised. The Captain sighed and nudged the sleigh forward. He felt so silly.

Small hands wrapped around his shoulders and Rachel's face suddenly appeared beside his. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Come on Captain. All the boys and girls have to do this at least once."

He smiled and followed his girl's order.

* * *

"So tell me something I don't know." She asked, clutching her coffee in her hands as she watched Steve move around the furniture store.

He let out a small cheer and walked back to the orange couch, draping a fuzzy blanket around her shoulder.

"Something you don't know." Steve repeated thoughtfully, plopping himself beside her. She immediately curled next to him. "Well, I never told anyone about the time the blizzard cut off our electricity."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "Is this one of those stories where you had to sleep naked with Bucky? Because if it is, I want a picture."

Steve flushed and stared at her as if he had never seen someone like her. He reached forward and gently pulled off her hat. "I think that this is affecting your brain."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Do you really think I wouldn't have these thoughts? Darcy and I would always talk about who'd we sleep with out of the famous best friends."

Steve smiled charmingly. "I'm guessing you picked me."

Rachel patted his cheek. "That was Darcy. I was more into the shit-eating grin your friend was sporting."

She squealed and tried to wriggle away from his ticklish hands, but he kept her pinned at his side.

"Stop, Steve!" she begged, tears streaming down her face. He grinned.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you. Must be my old age." He shrugged. She glared at him.

He finally stopped and placed a feathered kiss on the crown of her hair. "So you want to hear the story now or continue mooning over my bestfriend?" he said dryly.

Rachel sat up, pushing her hair away from her hair, and scooted to the farthest end of the couch. She glared at him. "Tell your damn story."

Steve ran a finger across her ankle, but let her be. "I was fourteen and I had the biggest crush on one of our neighbors. Delilah. She had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen and would always whistle this tune that I could never figure the name of."

He whistled it. Rachel sipped her coffee and leaned back against the cushions. "When the blizzard took out the power, it gave me the opportunity to officially meet her."

"How?" She asked quietly.

"Their stove wasn't working so my ma invited her and her family over. She was always kind that way." He smiled as he thought of her. He looked over at her. "I got my first kiss that day."

Rachel cheered, raising her hand for a high five. Steve chuckled and instead of slapping her hand, he entwined them and gently pulled her back to his side.

"Bucky was the same way. Once the blizzard was over, he took me to a local diner and bought me the biggest sundae. I could barely walk after." He said.

"I wish someone congratulated me on my first kiss." She grumbled as she pretended to pout. "I got it from the cutest kid in my European history class."

He ruffled her hair. She pulled her head away and scowled at him. He laughed. "Okay, your turn."

Rachel sat quietly, looking around the room as she thought about something to tell him. The store was eerily quiet. Most of the customers left as soon as night fell. The workers were quietly huddled by the counter, occasionally shooting awed glances at them.

Her eyes lit up. "Okay, what I'm going to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. I haven't even told Tony or my family." She said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Rachel tilted her head for a moment as she thought about it. "Well," she amended, "_I_ haven't told him. But I wouldn't be surprised if he hacked into my files."

He tugged on their hands and raised his eyebrows, silently telling her to continue. She felt shy all of a sudden and hid her face from his gaze. "When I turned twenty one, some of my college friends and I decided that the best way to celebrate being legal was to go to Las Vegas."

"As you can guess, I drank _a lot_ to the point that I couldn't remember the rest of the night and…" she trailed off. Steve squeezed her side. She took a deep breath. "I woke up in a hotel room with a veil over my head and a half-naked elvis impersonator on my bed. I got married, Steve."

"_What?_" He exclaimed. She could feel her face burning.

"Yeah, according to one of my friends. I met him at a diner, thought he was cute, and suggested we get married. I was married to him for a week before I was able to get it annulled," She laughed, finally meeting his gaze. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "At least my drunk self was right, he was cute."

He shook his head, a sweet smile grazing his lips. " You're definitely something."

Rachel placed her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. "I hope you know that that's just a nice way to call someone crazy," she teased.

He buried his nose in her hair. "You'd have to be crazy to put up with us."

* * *

Rachel had insisted Steve walk her to her apartment. He thought it was a bit silly since they lived literally a floor apart, but the moment she uttered "date rules" he had to comply. Besides, it wasn't as if he was an expert on dating.

He took a moment to admire her as she stared up at the flashing screen of the elevator, her newly blonde hair brushed back over her shoulder.

"How many times have you been on dates? " he blurted. She looked startled for a moment, before a sly smile grazed her face.

"Very few actually," she said as the elevator doors opened on her floor. She took his hand, swinging them between them, as they walked to her door. "I spend most of my college years trying to beat Tony at his game."

Rachel giggled at his confusion. " My motto back then was to eat, sleep, and fuck."she clarified. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Must have been lonely." was his only comment. She shrugged.

"Sometimes it was. But back then I was so busy with school work and getting auditions, I never really had time to find myself a nice guy." she stopped at her front door and turned to face him, a shy smile on her face."Until now."

Rachel gasped as he pushed her against the door, his mouth open and hot against hers. She moved her head back and felt the same electric rush seep into her abdomen at the look of concentration and lush on his face.

She could feel his heart hammering behind her hand as her mouth trailed kisses down his chiseled jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking on every freckle and mole she could see.

Steve moaned, one of his hands trailing down to grab her butt and pull her flush against him while the other fisted itself into her hair.

He gently pulled her face from his neck and kissed her with a bruising fervor that had her gripping the back of his coat.

"Jarvis, door." she begged, gasping as Steve sucked a particular spot behind her ear.

The door swung open.

They fumbled getting their clothes off, throwing their coats and scarfs and hats in every direction.

"Sorry." he said, wincing as he snagged her shirt against her earring. She pulled away, taking it off in one swift motion and shimmied out of her jeans.

Steve could only stop and stare at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and planted her hands on her lacy-clad hips. "Hurry up and take off your shirt."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a grin, taking it off the way most girls envied. He couldn't help feel pride at the way her eyes traced his body.

She met his gaze and jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she cupped his face in between her hands.

"Bedroom. Now. _Steve_. " she said in between kisses. He carried her to her bedroom, almost buckling at the doorway as Rachel grinded her pelvis against his. "_Hurry."_

"What the fuck!"

Steve quickly placed her on the floor and behind him, his hands reaching for the nearest thing to throw at the intruder. Rachel gripped his arm, her eyes never straying from the man on her bed.

Tony stood from the bed, outrage and disbelief painted across his oiled and tired face.

"What are you doing here Stark?" Steve asked sternly, standing straight and formidable despite his lack of a shirt.

Rachel moved from behind him to stand a couple of feet away from them, her arms wrapped tightly around chest. Steve shot her a hurt look that she pretended she didn't see.

Tony spluttered, his face turning red. "I'm here because my _best friend_ has nightmares and I wanted to make sure she slept well tonight. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Steve snapped. The room which had felt so stifling and ready to snap apart, suddenly dropped a couple of degrees. She shivered.

Tony stared at them.

"Fuck!" he shouted. Rachel reached out a hand for him as he passed by her, but he brushed her off. She winced as the apartment door slammed shut.

Rachel stared at her closed door. She slowly raised her hands to either side of her head and let out a frustrated scream.

"Sweetheart." Steve sighed, stepping behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's such an ass." she said faintly.

They stayed silent for a moment; Rachel staring at the front door while he rubbed at her shoulders.

"Go after him," he said quietly. She turned to face him in disbelief. He tried to ignore the tear marks on her cheeks. He gave her a small smile. "This is going to keep eating at you if you don't."

She searched his face for a moment before tippy-toeing to kiss him. "Thank you."

Rachel disappeared into her closet, her muffled curses and thuds filling the silence of the room, and quickly popped out wearing an oversized Hawkeye sweatshirt.

"Wish me luck," she smiled weakly, saluting him. Steve chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"You won't need it." he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. "Tony would much rather give up Iron Man than hurt you."

"Wait for me?" Rachel asked, looking at him with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Always." Steve promised.

As soon as the front door closed however, his smile dropped and his hands unclenched from his side.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of his bedroom door, a hand clutching his doorknob. She had been standing there for a good five minutes, listening to the man pace around his room.

"Would you like me to announce your presence?" Jarvis asked quietly, mindful of the late hour and Rachel's reluctance of being noticed. She shook her head. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Tony stood in the middle of his room, a heart-broken and tired look on his face as he surveyed the room. He caught sight of her and his face immediately went blank.

"Don't do that." Rachel said immediately, making her way to him. She tried taking his hand, but he just crossed his arms. "If you're angry, tell me. Just don't shut me out."

"Like you did with me?" he snapped. Rachel bit her lip.

"That's not what I did."

"Yes, you did. You didn't tell me you were seeing Rogers." He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He stomped away, grabbing one of the pillows that were thrown haphazardly on the floor and threw it against the wall. He whirled around to face her. "He's ninety years old!"

Rachel laughed incredulously. "He's only 28. Next."

"He's still in love with Peggy. " He said, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Are you really okay playing second best to a ghost?"

She fought the urge to kick his ass and chose to glare at him instead.

"It's not a competition you dipshit. Peggy was an important woman in his old life and now in this new life he has me." She paused as she caught sight of his hurt expression. She felt her heart clench. "Besides, It's not like there's even love in the equation. We just started dating."

" I still don't approve." He said stubbornly.

"And why is that?" the blonde asked, anger seeping into her own voice. She was so sick and tired of the animosity between Tony and Steve. "He's practically the perfect boyfriend. Well-mannered, loyal, funny, sweet, intelligent, good morals. What's the big deal, Tony?"

He fell silent, just glaring at her. She moved towards him and punched his shoulder. "You promised never to lie to me."

"And you promised to never lie to me either!" He snapped, moving away from her. "It looks like we haven't been as invested in this friendship like we thought."

Rachel sagged, her anger and frustration leaving her like a broken balloon. She slowly sank to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her bended legs.

"Why has this gotten so complicated?" she asked, her forehead resting on her knees.

Tony had been ready to say something scalding, but it died in his throat as her tired eyes met his. He sighed and crouched down in front of her, placing his callous oil-stained hands on her legs.

"I don't know." he said quietly.

"Our lives were so much easier in Malibu. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the SHIELD job."

Tony shook his head. "Don't say that. Look at what you gained Blues."

"But I don't want it if I'm going to lose you." Rachel's voice hitched as she felt tears building up. Tony pulled her to him and she crumbled, her entire body wrapped around him as she cried into his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me," he whispered into her ear as he rocked her. She didn't say anything. "Nothing, not even dating Steve, can change the way I feel about you."

Rachel looked up at him and gave him a watery. "You said his name."

"I'm not a complete moron." Tony shrugged. Rachel placed her head on his shoulder, releasing a deep breath. They stayed silent, listening to the other breathe.

"You're right. I have been lying to you." He said quietly. Rachel pulled away to get a good look at his face. He looked scared, but determined. He raised a shaky hand to brush her hair back, but she stopped it halfway and squeezed it consolingly.

"You know you can tell me anything." She smiled at him.

"I love you," he said.

She could feel the room tilt and the sounds of the streets down below go numb. She felt his hand squeeze hers and his worried eyes burning into hers. She took a shuddering breath and the world suddenly came back into focus.

"But Pepper…" She trailed off. Tony sighed and rubbed his face.

"Yes."

"How long?" She asked shakily, suddenly aware of their close proximity. She could count every individual eyelash as they fluttered against his cheeks. She shifted off his lap and sat beside him, bending her knees against her chest. Tony hunched over and buried his face in his hands.

"Since the battle of New York." He said softly. Rachel felt tears well into her eyes and she fought the urge to sob.

"All you had to do was ask." She whispered, staring at his bowed head. His shoulders tensed, but he didn't move to look at her. " I was practically putty in your hands by then. All you had to do was _ask._"

"It's too late now." He said sounding as exhausted as she felt.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. Her thoughts swirled chaotically around her head. Steve's blue eyes. His soothing voice. His inked stained hands. Pepper's red hair. Her commanding presence. The clinking of her six-inch heels. Tony's laughing brown eyes. His innuendos. The glow of his arc reactor.

"It is." She said softly, thinking about the last two kisses they shared. How she wished she would have known then. "I have Steve. You have Pepper. We're happy."

"We are." He agreed, tilting his head to look at her. Rachel met his gaze and didn't bother to fake a smile.

Things would be different now.

* * *

_**The argument between Tony and Rachel was a lot angrier in the original draft, but I really like this ending. Feelings are confusing as hell and I wasn't going to make this easy on anyone. Let's just home everyone ends up happier in the end. They all deserve it.**_

**_P.S. Rachel's birthday is coming up pretty soon and I'm stuck on what Clint should give her as a birthday gift. Everyone else I've already got planned, but I draw a blank with the bird-eyed-wonder. It needs to be something hilarious, but useful. _**

**_Remember to read and review._**

**_-Elle_**


	29. Chapter 29: Stony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers**.

* * *

"You told her."

Tony looked up from the tangled wires exposed on his Iron Man arm to see Steve at the doorway of his lab. He looked pissed.

"You told her." the Captain repeated, taking quick measured steps into the lab. Tony could practically see the vein on his jaw throbbed. "You had no right to do that."

Tony took his time in responding. He placed his instruments back on his portable table, shoved Dummy away, and searched throughout the table for his favorite blue oil rag and slowly wiped his hands. Finally, he wheeled his chair around to fully face the Man out of Time.

"It's not like it stopped you despite knowing how I felt," Tony gave him a snarky smile. "You're just as guilty as I am Romeo."

"You never made a move!" Steve exploded, his hands unclenching and clenching tightly at his sides."Your head must really be far up your ass if you thought she would wait for you."

Tony stood up and got up in his face, the smirk replaced with a deep scowl. "We would have been _fine_ if you hadn't flashed those teeth of yours. How must your old girlfriend feel about your pedophilic ways?"

Steve snorted. "How does Pepper feel that you're emotionally cheating on her?"

Tony bit the urge to punch him. He would give anything to be given the chance to feel Steve's nose crack underneath his fist, but he knew that upsetting Pepper and Rachel wouldn't be worth it.

Tony immediately thought back to two nights ago and the tears that had pooled in Rachel's big sad eyes. He closed his own and backed away from Steve.

"I'm not planning to change anything," Tony said quietly, his face the perfect mask of nonchalance. "I'm with Pepper and Rachel's with you. Nothing is going to change."

"You damn well know that things are going to be different." Steve said. Despite the angry words, he looked relatively calm. "That stunt you pulled on _my_ girl is going to leave marks. What were you thinking?"

Tony fiddled with a wrench, refusing to look at him.

He didn't want to tell him the truth. The utter rage and jealousy he felt at the sight of them almost fucking. The betrayal and pain on being lied America was a good guy, he knew that, but that didn't mean Tony wanted to be vulnerable in front of him.

"It's not personal." Tony said finally, meeting the other man's gaze steadily. "I just don't see her with anyone that isn't me."

Steve stared at him intently for what seemed like an hour before he let out a surprised chuckle. "Funny, I feel the same way."

Tony couldn't help give him the same surprised stare. He wasn't even aware that this side of Steve existed.

"Try not to make her cry next time." Steve advised after another long pause. He took a couple of steps backwards. " I won't hesitate to punch your face in."

Tony nodded. "Same. You hurt her and I'll make sure to send you back into the ice, popsicle. "

Steve saluted him with an exaggerated solemnity that almost made the billionaire choke on his own saliva.

Maybe everyone had a point about Steve. Maybe the Captain was a little bit alright.

* * *

**_So every time I plan a set of chapters, new ideas pop up and out comes more chapters. This story was suppose to end by Chapter 35, but NOPE. I guess you're welcome..._**

**_Thanks to everyone that suggested ideas for Clint's present for Rach. I'm still open for my suggestions if anyone is willing to help me!_**

**_-Elle _**


	30. Chapter 30: Boy Wonder in Chains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**This chapter is rated M for violence and strong language. Might have to change the rating soon.**

* * *

Once he got out of here, Jonathan viciously thought as he vomited on the steel floor, he was going to tear the heart out of the little green bitch that brought

him here with a rusty screwdriver.

"Come on, Princess, don't ya want some fried donuts?" a beautiful brunette in a red bodysuit taunted, sitting in front of him with a bag of Dunkin' Donut on her

lap. She pulled out a chocolate covered donut and took a giant bite out of it. She moaned.

Jonathan gave another heave, dry this time, and rolled over. Scratch that, he was going to kill this skinny bitch first.

"Aww, Johnny boy, what's wrong huh? Misseen your little pills?" She pouted, knocking on the glass wall that separated them. She leaned forward, smooching her

nose against the glass, and pretended to look sincere. "Ya know, if you want dem pills all ya got to do is ask."

Jonathan plastered his hand on the glass, his fingers curling except for one. He smirked at her gasp. He knew that she was going to kick his ass later, but it was

worth it.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something white shift. He turned his head to see a little girl with pigtails buns and white overalls standing in her own glass

case. When Jonathan met her gaze, she shook her head and mouthed 'stop'. He ignored her.

"Johnny boy, that's not how ya make friends. Didn't your mama never teach you?" the woman said, her expression immediately falling into her default

expression: mocking. She tapped on the glass with her long red nail. "Oh, that's right. Mama didn't _want_ you. I guess I'll be doeen your mama a favor huh."

The green-haired woman that abducted him appeared next to her and smacked her upside the head. The brunette let out a yelp and jump backwards, her hands

rubbing the back of her head.

"Conrad, stop playing with the guests. Sinister needs us." She commanded, shifting into a military position with her hands behind her back. The brunette glared

up at her and stood up, snatching the paper bag.

"It's Bombshell. I call ya Vertigo, least yous can do is return the favor." Conrad said, following her superior out of view.

_Good fucking riddance_, Jonathan thought as he sat himself up. He winced at the smell of bile reached him. He hoped they'll at least clean his cell when they next

experimented on him.

On the front forth of his mind, he saw an image of Abby standing in front of him. Her nose wrinkled at the pool of vomit and blood, but turned her attention to him.

"I think someone new is here," she whispered. Jonathan never understood her fear of getting caught. As far as he knew Sinister didn't have any minions that

could catch them using their powers.

"How do you know?"He asked. Her big brown eyes glanced around.

"I heard them talking 'bout stealing a boy. And Bombshell came back super happy." she explained. Jonathan nodded.

There was nothing else to do, but wait. It wasn't as if they could do anything.

They could barely even save themselves.

"Lucy is trying to call you."Abby said before dissolving. He sighed and turned his head to the cell beside Abby's. A tall chinese woman sat facing him, her dark

eyes boring into him.

_He had never been with an Asian before_, he thought faintly as Lucy made some signal with her hands.

She was pretty with her long dark hair and ruby red lips, but the fact that she looked like she could easily kick his ass kept him from fantasizing about her.

Lucy gave him a glare that made his balls shrivel up and jerked her chin towards Abby. Jonathan blinked in realization.

He shook his head and signed 'new'. He wasn't super skilled at sign language like Lucy, but at least he knew the things that counted. All six words: new, okay,

over, hurt, Sinister, and his personal favorite 'Fuck'. He used that word as often as he had to communicate with the others.

Lucy nodded and her lips set in a firm line.

Jonathan turned his back to them and slumped against the wall, his earlier anger and disgust draining him from his energy. He wasn't looking forward to hearing

any new screams.

* * *

Jonathan was being shoved into his cell, blinking rapidly as blood from his head injury dripped into his eyes, when he heard shouts coming from just a couple of

feet behind them. He tried turning, but was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

"Get in you freak. No business of yours behind there." said a masked man dressed in black. Jonathan turned to face him at the doorway of his cell.

"Anyone you put behind fucking bars here _is_ my business, you dumbfuck." Jonathan snarled. He heard the shouts coming closer and got a glimpse of blonde hair

before the man placed the gun in between his eyes and fired.

He fell back into his cell, pain exploding in his brain for a second, the sound of screaming and cursing was muffled like an insect behind glass, before he lost

consciousness.

* * *

Jonathan woke up, disoriented and clumsy, as he tried to sit up against the wall. He felt bile rise up his throat. He prayed that he didn't throw up the dinner

those asshole gave him. It wasn't much, it didn't even taste that great, but he knew from first hand experience how long they took to even feed him.

He closed his eyes.

"Jon?" Abby croaked. Jonathan winced as a pang ran through his head, but opened his eyes.

The poor kid looked like shit.

Abby's image knelt in front of him, her face flushed and marked with dried tears and snot, her overalls dirty and stained with something that he hoped wasn't

blood. Her normally wide brown eyes were now red and swollen as if she had been crying for hours.

"I'm okay kid."Jonathan said gently, reaching out as if to wipe them away, but stopped. She wasn't really there. Abby sighed and wiped them away herself.

"They always do this." she whispered, her gaze firmly on the floor. Jonathan could feel his heart clenched.

"Don't worry Abs, I will always come right back up, okay?" Jonathan said firmly. The little girl met his gaze.

"And if you don't?"

Jonathan felt another pang hit his heart. Eleven-year-olds shouldn't ever have to worry about things like this. "You're never going to find out."

Abby sighed and jerked her head to the outside of his cage. "It's two. The boy we were talking about and a woman."

Jonathan pushed himself away, wiping away the blood and brain matter that plopped down to the floor, and pressed himself closer to the glass. A little boy with

a bowl haircut- thank god Jonathan never had a real parent to give him that atrocity- laid sprawled against the floor, his little mouth open.

Next to the little boy's cage was a blonde circling hers, her hands pressed against the glass as she searched for a way out. Her plaid shirt hung loosely from

her bare shoulders.

Their eyes met for a moment. She tilted her head and mouthed something to him. Jonathan, not understanding, shook his head.

"Abs, what did Lucy say about the new recruits?" he asked, from the corner of his eyes he could see the blonde woman look at him in confusion. He forgot that

to outsiders, it looked like he was talking to air.

"Get them up-to-date." Abs said, jumping a little. Jonathan eyed the woman for a moment and gave Abby the most serious expression.

"There's something about her that's off. Be careful." he warned. She nodded and disappeared.

There was something familiar about the blonde woman. Not her face, because someone that _looked like that _would not be someone he'd easily forget. But

something about her movements were so familiar...

Jonathan watched as the blonde woman pressed her back to him- great ass he thought- and reached for something in her pants. But whatever she was looking

for wasn't there and her hands balled into fist.

He couldn't see her face, but the tense shoulders and stillness of her movements made him think that she was probably agitated.

**Where am I? **

Jonathan jumped, his forehead red from smashing it into the glass. The voice sounded like a little boy.

"Where are you?" he asked aloud, watching the others to see if they heard him too. They had, but what surprised him was that the little boy had regain

consciousness. He had pushed himself all the way to the farthest corner of his cage, hiding his face among the shadows.

**I want to know where I am. I'm scared.**

Jonathan placed a hand on the glass. "We don't know kid, but you're safe while you're in this," He knocked on the glass. He saw the little boy move closer, his

little round face was visible now. Jonathan can feel his heart clenched at the scared expression. God, how he hoped Sinister and his fucking goons leave the boy

alone. "What's your name?"

**Sam. Who's Sinister? What'd he do to me?**

Jonathan froze. The little boy's mouth dropped open, his brown eyes flicking back and forth as if reading from a page. Jonathan stopped thinking of the priest's

dead eyes and the blood and tried to get the boy's attention.

**Is that what they're going to do? Why are we here? **

"I-" Jonathan struggled to find what to say. He looked at Lucy in desperation, but for once she looked like she was as clueless and frightened as he was. _Fuck_.

**I want my mom. I want to go home. I want my mom. Mommy! Mommy! Help!**

The little boy's screams and cries filled Jonathan's head and he clutched his head, burying it in-between his bended legs.

This was the problem with little kids and powers. They didn't know how to control it yet. It was like that accidental magic from Harry Potter. One outburst and -

BAM! - Hiroshima.

And if _they_ could hear him...

"Stop!" Jonathan shouted, smacking the glass. They needed to avoid getting Sinister's attention. "Stop,Sam, Stop!"

The little boy stopped, staring in wonder at the air in front of him.

Jonathan sighed in relief, but pressed himself closer to the glass to get a better look at the hallway. For a few brief minutes, he thought he saw something

shifting in the shadows, but nothing approached them. They were safe for now.

Jonathan sagged.

As soon as they got out of here, he promised himself he was going to by Abby the biggest teddy bear money could buy.

Jonathan met Lucy's gaze and sign his favorite word. She signed it back with a resigned expression. They were going to be in deep shit.

* * *

**_So much to apologize for. Jonathan and his cage buddies were being difficult, but we got through it!_**

**_For those of you going through a Show Girl withdrawal(I don't know how that's possible because why would anyone read my crap, haha), I have good news! I've created an extension of the Show Girl to keep everyone busy while I work on a chapter here. It's called the Show Girl Outtakes and that's all I'm going to say about the subject because there's more information on the actual story. So after reading this, you should check it out!_**

**_Thank you so much and please remember to review._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Ellie!_**


	31. Chapter 31: Natasha is not just a Killer

**Disclaimer: Even if I wrote the screenplay for the Black Widow movie someday, I would still not own Natasha Romanov. So what makes you think I own any of them now?**

* * *

Natasha never knew what exactly happened in the Red Room. Her head rattled with so many false memories, she was never sure what parts of her life in Russia were real.

Did she live in a little village south of St. Petersburg or in a rat-infested apartment in Moscow? Did she have siblings? Did she have a giant gentle father or a drunkard mother? Was she ever even married to Alexei?She'd sometimes lie awake, a hand curled around her gun hidden underneath her pillow, and count the white scars that litter her body and try to place the memories. One: the warm brown eyes and matching whiskers of her father. Two: icy mountains. Three: wooden floors and pink ribbons. Four: Alexei's dark eyes. Five: glinting knives and blinding white walls.

The experimentation was the only memory Natasha never questioned. They drained her mind, body, and soul of Natalia Romanova and replaced it with stoicism, rage, and a thirst for blood. The Black Widow. All her memories after that were real.

Now, half a century later, she had a better control over the red on her ledger. But, lately, she wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of Tony and Rachel.

The poor girl had no control over the little twitches her face made. No matter how much Natasha tried to teach the younger woman on the art of disguise, the most Rachel could ever achieve was a bored expression to substitute everything else.

But no amount of lessons could keep her emotions about Tony hidden.

Everyone in the Tower knew something was wrong with the best friends. Bruce had mention Tony had gone into his lab one night with bloodshot eyes and strong tequila breath; spouting about mathematical equations, blue popsicles, and the phrase "it's too late." Clint reported to Natasha during a stake out that Rachel had been running around the tower, hanging out with anyone that wasn't Tony, working on her lines for her show, and exercising at the gym. He hadn't once seen her rest.

Natasha took all of this information in stride. It was too soon to make a move.

Good morning team!" Tony shouted as he entered the communal kitchen in just his pajama pants. Silk, Italian, black.

The assassin noticed his eyes shifting towards Rachel, who was perched on the kitchen counter wearing an oversized shirt that definitely belonged to the Captain, before settling on the rest of the team at the table. His smirk drooped just a fraction.

"Dude, you got to come over here and try this." Clint warbled over a mouthful of food. "Rach made nutella pancakes."

"Lady Rachel makes food that even Asgardians would envy." Thor boomed, shoveling three pancakes into his mouth. Bruce had the misfortune of sitting inbetween them. He carefully wiped a piece of pancake off his shoulder, and continued to drink from his mug.

"You should try Darcy's rum cake. Your heads will explode." Rachel laughed, miming the action with a sleepy smile. Noticing Tony's attention on her, she tilted her head. " I saved you a plate."

He made his way towards her, his expression the perfect picture of nonchalance. Except Natasha could see his chest rising slightly faster and his fingers fluttering against his side. He stopped in front of her legs.

He placed a hand on her knees as he leaned over for the plate that laid next to her thighs. From Natasha's vantage point, in between Clint and Steve, she caught his fingers tracing the flesh above her left knee and the look they shared, before he moved away. His smirk was firmly in place.

"Thanks Blues." He said, stepping further into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He didn't notice the slight pain on her face

Rachel silently hopped off the counter and squeezed herself between Steve and her. The shift in Steve's arm and the suddenly drooping of Rachel's shoulders meant that he was comforting her.

They were all playing a dangerous game.

* * *

Natasha finally cracked by lunch time.

It was her turn to collect Clint and Rachel for Tamales Tuesdays. They were the ones that complained obnoxiously about changing the menu from Tacos to Tamales and now it was time for them to pull their end of the bargain.

She had been walking from her to the elevator to begin her search when she heard a movement above her head. She stopped and stared at the ceiling. She waited a couple of minutes and finally heard someone curse and something shuffling in the vents.

She smiled dangerously.

"Jarvis, the air vent above my head leads to where exactly?" She asked, counting the weapons on her body. She had seven.

"The Laundry room, Miss Romanov." Jarvis replied promptly. Natasha nodded and slipped into the elevator. She had been dying to play a good game of cat-and-mouse for a while now.

She got to the laundry room, just in time to see Clint help Rachel out of the vent. Her blonde hair tinged in dust and dirt.

Rachel, not noticing Natasha in the doorway, turned to face Clint, her nose scrunched up at him.

"You would think me dating the Captain would scare you." Rachel said lightly, running her hands through her hair to get the dust out. "But this is the third time you've grabbed my ass.

Clint shrugged. "I'm an opportunist."

Rachel gave him a face and smacked him upside the head. "Natasha taught you better manners than that, circus boy."

Natasha took that as her cue to let the door slip out of her fingers as she stepped forward, the for closing with a snap. It gave her extreme satisfaction to see them jump. She tilted her head. "I did."

Rachel smiled triumphantly. Clint wasn't known to be embarassed easily or ashamed, but the little red that was appearing at the tip of his ears was enough proof.

"Mind if I steal Rachel for the rest of the day?" Natasha said, crossing her arms.

Her partner wrapped his arm around the young dancer and raised an eyebrow at her. She raised both of hers.

"Okay, fine, have a ladies' day with out me, that's cool, it's not like I couldn't be good company," Clint rambled, letting go of Rachel. They followed his track as he hurried to the door. He was halfway through the door when he turned back. "I'd better not hear that Thor or Tony crashed this."

Rachel winced. Both agents pretended they didn't see it. Natasha, however, glared at him.

"K, have fun!" Clint called before letting the door swing shut.

Rachel turned to Natasha. "How is it possible that dork is an agent?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, because the black widow never shrugs. "Because his motto is 'Fake it till you make it'."

They fell silent for a moment. The redhead watched patiently as Rachel sorted out whatever was going on in her head to make her have such a melancholic expression. She had a pretty good idea.

"You've been working out pretty hard lately." Natasha commented. The blonde snorted.

"Believe me, I've done worse for the name of auditions."

"But you're not auditioning for anything now." Natasha watched her shrug.

"I will have to soon. The show is almost over," Rachel pulled on her own hair and made a face. "Maybe I can finally dye my hair back."

Natasha eyed her figure. The combination of the bags under her eyes, lack of her favorite cherry lipstick, and bright blonde hair did make her seem a little washed out. Natasha decide the younger girl needed to take a breath.

"Let's go." the redhead said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Rachel stared at her, but allowed herself to be led.

"Where?" She asked. Natasha looked at the dancer over her shoulder and smiled. She could see Rachel instantly fall at ease.

"To place I go to when I need to feel better."

* * *

They stood in front of a bright green store that looked out of place among the giant sleek skyscrapers. Yellow sunflowers and purple tulips were painted across the edges of the store's large window, where signs announcing free "vaccinations" and " limited time for no adoption fee" were posted. Natasha didn't give Rachel a chance to comment. She opened the door, thankfully no annoying ring, and pulled the dancer along.

There were dozens of pictures of happy animals with their owners against a blue wall. The receptionist, a teenager in a purple overall and matching hair, sat in front of it, answering the phone. Her face lit up at the sight of them.

"Hi Natalie! I was wondering when I would see you around," she said, placing the phone back on its handle. "We all missed you."

Natalie.

Another persona that Natasha had to play. It was one that she really didn't mind, fun even, but it was still one more disguise that kept her from realizing who she was.

Natasha gave her a smile and approached her desk. "I missed you guys too. But you know how work is."

The girl nodded furiously and scoffed. "I get it. My last boss was such an asshat. Made me work overtime and with no pay too."

Natasha made a noise of sympathy. "Been there too. Wasn't as bad, but there were things I would have rather done without, you know?"

The young girl, Melanie, agreed. Her eyes suddenly drifted to Rachel and gave a curious smile. She tilted her head. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Natasha didn't have to look back to know Rachel's jaw probably dropped. It wasn't hard to smile this time. "No, I broke up with Sofia months ago. This is my good friend Rachel."

Melanie, with flushed cheeks, gave a little wave. "Hi."

Rachel laughed and waved back. The assassin felt like it was enough chitchatted and pulled Rachel to the back of the room.

"Have fun!" Melanie called out.

Rachel gasped as they entered through the red curtain. There were rows and rows of cages, little fury faces peeking through their bars. Natasha opened the first gate on the left and scooped up a black cat that immediately curled around her neck.

"This is what you do?" Rachel asked incredulously as she crouched down in front of a small white dog. Natasha shrugged.

"Sometimes going to the gym isn't enough," she said, moving to open up a couple more cages and sitting down in the middle of the room. Rachel followed, the small white dog trotting behind her.

Natasha couldn't help but glower at the flash that blinded her for a moment and then turning the gaze towards a grinning Rachel with a camera phone. The assassins suddenly blanked. " I trust that you'll keep this photo between us."

Rachel looked a little pale, but rolled her eyes. "No one would believe me anyway." she said, running her hand along the back of a shaking chihuahua as she held the screen towards her friend. Natasha looked like a deadlier version of Snow White.

Natasha agreed and laughed when an eager little dog jumped up and licked her nose. Rachel couldn't help watch in awe. The redhead couldn't blame her. It was very rare that she let her guard down completely. But she always did have a soft spot for animals...

They played with the animals for a while. Natasha noticed the younger woman's interest in a small tabby with a missing eye and a baby boxer with big green eyes. She catalogued that for later.

Rachel finally seemed relax. Her smiles seemed brighter, the worried lines across her face disappeared, and her eyes were no longer clouded like duty old gin bottles.

"Better?" Natasha asked. Rachel looked up from the game of wrestling she started and met her gaze.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a steady voice.

The redhead would have been impressed if it weren't for the slight twitched on the younger girl's left eyebrow. She lifted her own eyebrow, but Rachel held her own, her chin raised in defiance. It didn't last long however. Rachel lowered her gaze, clutching the squirming puppy to her chest.

"He promised things wouldn't be different," she whispered, burying her face in her furry friend's back. Another puppy licked her ankle as he ran passed. " I feel like a child."

"Emotions _are_ child's play." Natasha responded. Rachel didn't lift her head.

The redhead mentally started counting backwards from 100 and managed to get to sixty when the dancer spoke again:

"Weirdly enough, Steve and Tony are getting along."

Natasha huffed, a smile breaking from her blank expression. They weren't nearly as good as friends as Bruce and Tony, but they did seek each other out to talk. Just as long as they avoid the big minefields: Howard, discipline, their relationships, and Clueless.

"I guess you weren't there for the Clueless fiasco." the assassin smirked, petting a cat that was curling itself around her calf.

Rachel laughed. "Clint almost peed his pants trying to tell me. Thank god for Jarvis's surveillance system." she mimed toasting.

"Wait until they see Mean Girls."Natasha said, her smirk deepening at the sight of Rachel's wide eyes.

"I hope Steve likes it or I swear to god I'll definitely dump him." was her only comment.

"He will. We'll make him." Natasha promised. The women reached forward at the same time and shook hands. Operation Mean Steve was a go.

Their attention was suddenly split. Rachel tried to shoo the white dog that was playfully biting the tail of one of Natasha's cats, looking more and more grumpy. Natasha just watched.

"Be careful with them." She said quietly. Rachel froze, the little dog squirming in her hands in midair, and eyed her. "They both seem like they're strong, and they are, but there is a reason why I call emotions a weakness."

The dancer's expression for once was perfectly blank. Natasha was inwardly very proud that the lessons stuck even a little. "And what about my heart?"

"Well guarded from what I've seen." Natasha said.

Rachel broke into a smile, albeit a small one, and dropped her gaze. The tension in her shoulders fell apart.

Maybe things would go back to normal.

* * *

It was a little past seven when they came back to the tower. Natasha leaned against the wall of the elevator as the numbers on the screen went up. Rachel stood beside her, fiddling with the new bracelet they bought at a flee market.

"What are you planning to do now?" Rachel asked quietly. Natasha gave her a sharp smile.

"Going to add Mean Girls to the queue for movie night."

Rachel grinned. The elevator stopped on the assassin's floor and Natasha gracefully stepped out. She looked over her shoulder.

"Go find him, Zvyozdochka."

And she did. Rachel had to thank the universe for making Tony Stark so predictable sometimes.

She entered the lab, watching in amusement as Dummy stole a wrench from the tool box- probably because it was shiny - and wheeled away, beeping rapidly. Like clockwork, Tony reached over to get something from the box, his eyes never leaving the hologram in front of him, and frowned. Rachel snorted.

Tony's entire body jolted, knocking the box to the floor. Dummy beeped sadly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said, smiling sheepishly at him. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Tony merely stared at her. She shrugged and walked in until she was at his desk.

"What brings you here to the lab?" he asked casually as he stuck his hand into the disassembled suit on his table. He cursed as a burst of electricity shocked him.

Rachel bit her lip and sat across from him, her heart pounding. This was Tony. This was _Tony_. She was being silly.

Natasha's warning rang into her mind.

"Blues?"He asked, snapping his finger in front of her face. She blinked at him.

"Sorry, my thoughts ran away from me." she took a deep breath and gave him a nervous smile. "I just wanted to see if you'd like to hang out?"/

"Hang out?" Tony repeated.

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, I could stay here and help you with whatever it is you're doing."

Tony eyed her for the longest moment, she thought she was going to implode with how nervous she was, before smirking. "As long as you wear one of my iron man suits."

Rachel scowled. "But my _boobs_-"

"-are fine." Tony dismissed. They both froze. He rubbed his face. "Pretend that never happened?"/

Rachel bit her lip, her mind lighting up at the double meaning in her mind. Could she pretend that nothing ever happened? To ignore everything like they've always done.

Natasha's warning rang through her mind again.

"We're good." she confirmed, before plopping herself down on the seat across from his table. She gazed at the scatter remains of his suit. "So what do we have here?"

* * *

_**So, the next chapter is going to be pretty long because it's Rachel's birthday and all the Avengers want some screen time and because I am **_**such** **_a kind soul I'm going to provide it for them. So for the mean time, enjoy this chapter, the new chapter I'm going to be providing on the Outtakes, and the other chapter for the Outtakes on Friday until I can provide you with Chapter 32. I can't make any promises,but it _should_ be out by next Monday._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Ellie_**


	32. Chapter 32: Rachel's birthday Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. **

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of a hand running through her hair. She kept her eyes close, humming in bliss as the warmth of the sun beat down on her face and the wind curled around her arms and legs.

"It's only me...who wants to wrap around your dreams and…" a sweet voice crooned, nearing closer and closer to Rachel's face until she felt a kiss press on her forehead. "Have you any dreams you like to sell?"

Green. That was the first thing she saw. Eyes the color of freshly cut grass or those broken green bottles that were found in every beach.

Rachel laid still, staring stupidly at the eyes above her. It was _her_.

She was beautiful with daisies and tulips in her golden hair. The gentle curve of the woman's smile and openness in her eyes made her seem young. Younger than Rachel.

"Did you have a nice nap, sweetie?" the woman asked, continuing her ministration.

Rachel sat up and stilled, watching the cornstalks sway gently in the breeze. She sighed. It was always this place.

"The best. I think I dreamt of flying." Rachel said automatically. Her head felt heavy and she wanted to cry, but there was nothing she could do as her head turned to face the beautiful woman beside her. Her heart squeezed. "Have you ever flown, mommy?"

Hilda laughed. "Only at night."

Rachel felt herself lay her head back on her mother's lap, her hands-now small and unblemished- buried in her mother's red skirt. Laundry detergent and lavender filled her nose.

She wanted to break character and tell her so many things. About her father. About her amazing role in the Chorus Line. About the Avengers. About the times she would sit at the park and wish that the mother chasing after her little girl was her own mother.

But all she said in the childish voice she was given, "Where do you go?"

Hilda stared up at the sky, a soft smile on her lips. It had taken Rachel ages to figure out what that expression meant: A deep-seated sadness for something she would never have.

"Somewhere where the sun shines _just right_ against a city of gold." She murmured. Rachel sighed.

"Tell me more mommy." she whispered, closing her eyes and letting her mother's soothing voice wash over her.

Hilda spoke of large men in medieval armor and skies that showed the rest of the universe. Of magic and enemies that touched the night sky. Of heartbreak and home.

Rachel was already seeing the blue sky bleed out and she knew that this was going to end soon.

"I'm going to marry a prince one day," She declared, giving her mother a toothy grin. "And then I'll have my own city of gold."

_I miss you_, she thought, trying to memorize the feeling of her mother's hands and the softness in her eyes. But Rachel knew she wouldn't.

Hilda smiled. "As long as I can visit."

Rachel awoke this time. The sound of her alarm fading as she took a look around her room. For a moment, just as the sunlight hit her mirror, she could still see rows of cornstalks.

"Good morning Miss Lewis and Happy Birthday. Would you like me to inform the others that you're up?" Jarvis asked, startling her. She smiled up at the ceiling.

"Not until I'm out the door. Thanks Jarvis." She replied, slipping out of her comfy bed and padded to the bathroom.

She stared at her ruddy expression and sighed. That dream always drained her of her energy.

It was the only vivid memory she had of her mother before she disappeared. Well. _She_ liked to say she disappeared, her grandmama like to say that she ran off, but every time that scene replayed in her dreams, she just knew her mother would have never left her.

"Maybe it's just wishful thinking," She whispered to herself, staring deep into her eyes. They were the only things she had of her. Not even this memory stayed long enough, always leaving her with the faint images of a field and her mother's tulip-filled hair.

There was something about her birthday that always brought the memory back full force.

"Miss Lewis, Mister Roger is at your door. Should I relay the message of your unavailability?" Jarvis said.

"No, let him in." She said, stripping off her clothes and getting into the shower. She sighed at the feeling of warm water sliding down her back, unknotted her tense shoulders.

She must have stood in the shower longer than she had expected because Jarvis voice rang out in the large bathroom.

"Mister Rogers is asking if you are alright or does he have prepare to rescue you?" the AI was amused. Rachel grinned.

"Well, I feel like I might need a little rescuing, but make sure he leaves the shield," she spoke loudly. She giggled at the sound of something dropping before the door opened.

She wiped the fog that had accumulated on her shower's glass door and grinned at Steve's large figure at the doorway.

"Someone called for a hero?" He called out, taking off his shirt in one swift movement, a saucy grin on his face.

Rachel placed her forehead against the glass, hoping the coolness would curve her giggling fit. This was definitely the beginning of a bad porno. "Just come in."

He complied.

"Happy Birthday babydoll." He said warmly as he gently maneuvered her shaking body against the glass door.

Rachel gasped as he went on his knees, hooking her left leg over his shoulder. "Steve-" she felt his tongue and her hands immediately gripped his hair, her head hitting the glass. "Fuck."

* * *

"So what's the schedule for the day?" Steve asked from his perch on the bed, watching Rachel rifle through her closet. She pulled something purple, made a face, and put it back.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time in a couple of years that I've been in the same area as my grandmama so I might just have lunch with her." She a-ha'd as she pulled out a flowy skirt. "But I'm up to doing whatever with my favorite people."

Rachel fell beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't realize how much her apartment had change until she noticed the Captain's shield resting at the foot of her bed.

Glancing around, she could see bits and pieces of Steve scattered across her bedroom.

Domesticity had never been her thing. He pressed a kiss on her head.

"Good, you'll be busy all day." He stood up, pulling her along. "But starting with breakfast."

She couldn't help raise an eyebrow as the elevator took them to the penthouse.

All of the residents at Avenger tower ate breakfast in the communal kitchen on the 15th floor. Not even Tony used his own penthouse unless Pepper was home.

The elevator doors slid open and Rachel paused.

Everyone was huddled around Tony's table, an array of breakfast food and desserts laid over the surface, wearing ridiculous glittery hats.

"Seriously?" She asked as Natasha approached her with a purple glittery top hat. She smiled.

"Happy birthday zvyozdochka."

Rachel thanked her and allowed the Russian to place it on her head. With a hand on her back and a hand on her shoulder, she was lead to the table where Clint immediately sweeped her off her feet, twirled her around.

"Clint!" she squeaked, holding on to her top hat. He laughed and dipped her.

"Barton, you better keep your hands where I can see them." Steve warned, sitting at the table next to Thor. The Asgardian offered him a plastic horned helmet. Clint flipped him off, but placed her safely on her feet. He pouted at her.

"I thought you were going to be a pal and not tell him." He whined. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Of you sexually harassing me? As much as I would like to report you to your boss and see you pee your pants, I'm not the one who's doing it." she smirked at him.

"Mr. Stark is very serious about sexual harassment, Agent Barton, and I'm programmed to report any unsavory actions, especially those concerning Miss Lewis." Jarvis broke into their conversation. Rachel tried hard not to laugh at the archer's gobsmacked expression.

She patted his shoulder before seating herself in between Natasha and Bruce, the latter handing her a mug with the phrase '_Give me tea or Smash_' in angry green letters.

"Happy birthday, Rachel." he said with a warm smile. She hummed in surprise as the taste of spice and raspberry reached her tongue. He remembered her favorite drink.

"Don't tell me this is my birthday gift Bruce." She teased, wrapping both hands around the mug she decided she was definitely going to keep. She raised an eyebrow at the rest of the occupants at her table. "Because if this is what Bruce is giving me, I have no hope for the rest of you."

"Oh ye of little faith." Tony spoke up from beneath his own mug. Well it was _her_ mug. She couldn't imagine Tony ever buying a mug of a fat unicorn eating a pile of sprinkles. Especially a _purple_ mug. He smiled charmingly at her. "When have I ever let you down on your birthday?"

"We've only been friends long enough for you to celebrate one birthday." She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked mildly surprised.

"Really?" He took a sip of his drink. She hoped there wasn't alcohol in it. She discreetly checked Bruce's watch. 8:30. An energy drink then. "It feels like we've known each other forever."

"I know what you mean." She said drily. Bruce snorted in his own cup of tea.

"Lady Rachel, I assure you you will greatly enjoy the gifts that my fellow teammates and I have planned to bestow on you." Thor smiled brightly, stabbing into a stack of pancakes.

Rachel was suddenly grateful for the pitcher of orange juice blocking her view of what she knew was going to be disgusting. She knew that Thor was a prince and that he must have gone through princely training like manners and diplomacy, but it seemed like earth food made Thor act like a little kid. She smiled almost painfully at Thor.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." She said.

"We have your entire day planned out." Steve said, popping a piece of banana in his mouth. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket and slid it across the table to her.

Trust Steve to make an itinerary for today, she thought with a smile. There wasn't much on it except for times and names. 9am, Bruce. 10:30am, Steve. 12:30pm, Grandmama Lewis. 1pm, Thor. 2:30pm, Nat. 5pm, Clint. 7pm, Tony. 8pm, Regroup for Surprise.

"What is this?" Rachel looked up, mentally running the list over in her head.

"We couldn't agree on what to do for your birthday," Bruce explained, gesturing towards the table at large. "So we decided that the best course of action would be to get a couple of hours each to show you how much we appreciate you."

Rachel bit her lip, knowing that her cheeks were probably glowing. She gazed at the friends she had made, all wearing a variation of affection and sincerity in their expression, and mentally thanked God for giving her them.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Well then let's get to eating."

* * *

**_Murder is never justified, but I've left you guys hanging for too long. Forgive me! I had to break Rachel's birthday into two parts because it was long. You'll get your usual updates in the weekends. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Ellie_**


	33. Chapter 33: Deadpool vs Boy Wonder

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Just my adorable Jonathan Reed.**

* * *

Jonathan fell to the floor, his head hitting the linoleum floor with a crack. He ignored the blood dripping from his mouth and the blackness that was creeping up at the corners of his eyes and stood up, his legs in danger of giving out.

"Come on, Aaron Johnson, you did so well in Kickass, are you really telling me that you forgot all those skills?" a man in a full red and black bodysuit taunted, "At least I still know all the tricks Reynold learned on set. Fucking useful, I tell you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jonathan said angrily, clenching his hands tightly to his side. He wasn't sure who he hated more at this point; the blonde hick, the green-haired bitch, or this psychotic dipshit.

Deadpool shook his head and Jonathan was sure the man was giving him a condescending look. "To not know your other half is like not knowing who you are, young padawan."

Jonathan sneered. "Thank you for the PSA. Now get on with it before I actually start wishing for Bombshell."

Deadpool unsheathed his katana and Jonathan tried hard not to flinch. He lowered himself into a defensive crouch.

"I'll make sure to let her know next time," the mercenary vowed, before running to him.

Jonathan swerved to the right and tried to punch him in the face. The younger man managed the hit, but didn't feel relieved or elated, knowing that Deadpool was just going easy on him.

"How are your new cage buddies doing?" Deadpool asked after he manage to get twenty nicks on the younger man. Jonathan laid on the floor, wincing at the sting from the cold tiles against his wounds. When he got out of here, he was going to mail his laundry bill to Deadpool.

"Fine." He grunted out, trying not to move. The mercenary pressed a foot against one of Jonathan's still oozing wounds making the young man thrash uncontrollably. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Listen carefully, Johnny boy, because I will only say this once. I don't want thinking I'm helping you out-I like you dude, I do, but not as much as getting my money," Deadpool smacked Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan glared. "Money is everything, you know?"

"So I've heard." Jonathan said drily.

Deadpool stilled, the white eyes on his mask boring into the younger immortal. Jonathan braced himself. But the assassin tilted his head back and cackled.

"You're funny," Deadpool praised, wiping his eyes. "If you ever get out of here, we should hang out."

Jonathan peered around the room, knowing there were a couple of cameras scattered around. If the mercenary didn't want the others to know about his favoritism, they did now.

He turned his head back and found Deadpool's face inches away. The man needed a breath mint, asap.

"There's going to be a new person joining your doctor play time." Deadpool muttered, twisting one of Jonathan's locks.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Great. Another Doctor. I knew Sinister was getting too soft on me."

Deadpool smacked his face again. Jonathan bared his teeth. It would be really easy to chew his fingers off, but then again, did he really want to get stabbed with a Katana sword again? He swallowed the impulse.

"No, numbskull, another play thing for Sinister." Deadpool said, giving him the chance to get up again. Jonathan felt his muscles spasm as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. He hated these sessions so much. "What, did you really think that you were special?"

Jonathan stood up just in time to have Deadpool hit him in the back of his knees, making him crash to the floor. This wasn't a fair fight. The insane fucker was fighting with weapons. Jonathan only had his fists and he wasn't very good with them.

"How can I feel special," Jonathan grunted, managing to block one of his blows."when I'm constantly being beaten up and dissected?"

Jonathan ducked the sword aiming for his head and tackled the man's legs, throwing Deadpool on his back. He threw the sword away, knowing it was useless, and punched the mercenary in the face. It made a satisfying crunch.

"Good." Deadpool cooed, "You're getting better."

His legs twisted underneath the drug dealer to wrap around his waist and threw him over. Jonathan froze as Deadpool trained a gun on his head.

"You lost." Deadpool sang. He leaned forward. "Good try though."

"Thanks." Jonathan said drily, inwardly wincing at the shaky quality of his voice. He didn't want to get shot. Out of all the near deaths and deaths he's had at the hands of Sinister, and trust him there were plenty, Jonathan still found death by a gun to be the most traumatizing.

After all, the shells have to come out somewhere.

"Session 345 has been terminated." A cool voice said from the ceiling.

Deadpool immediately backed off, tucking his gun back into his hidden compartment. "Well time to go spy on the newest recruit. Wish me luck!"

Jonathan mock saluted him from the floor as Deadpool strutted out of the doors.

He stared up at the ceiling, knowing the small moment of peace wasn't going to last long. Sometimes, lately even more now, he wished he could truly die.

"Get up, Get up!"

Rough hands grabbed him and felt a gun press against his back. He raised his hands.

"There's really no need to get rough with me gentlemen, I'm happy to see you too." Jonathan glanced over to the guard behind him and leered. "Maybe less enthusiastic than you."

He got hit in the head for that. Jonathan thought it was well worth it.

* * *

It was weird that the most valuable companions Jonathan had was an eight and six-year-old mutant. Wasn't it?

He really wasn't able to communicate with Bobbie or Lucy, despite them not having any trouble communicating with each other. He really should learn sign language.

And the only access to communication were two little kids that still stumble over the words "stupendous" and "experiment".

So he was stuck with speaking with Abby and Sam. Not that he minded that much. They were funny little kids.

Abby was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, drawing imaginary circles and flowers on the floor of his cell. He sat across from her, staring through the glass wall at Bobbi and Lucy. He knows he knows Bobbi from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"What are you going to do when we get out of here?" Abby suddenly asked.

He glanced over at her. She didn't look up.

"Eat a burger," he tapped his raised knee. " It's been awhile seen I had a double whopper with bacon in it."

_And then come back to kill every little fucker that imprisoned us here,_ he thought silently. He caught Sam's big eyes. He forgot about the telepathy.

Fuck.

"What about you, Abs?" Jonathan said abruptly, realizing too late he had caught off Abby's tirade about her favorite burger joints.

Thankfully, Abby was distracted by the question, her face suddenly going all wistful.

"I'd hug my parents." Abby said softly.

Jonathan felt his heart ache. It was times like this he hated having the glass wall separate them all.

"You will Abs." Jonathan vowed.

The little girl gave him a brilliant smile.

* * *

"We have eyes on the target?"

"Affirmative, my beautiful hick."

"Come over here and call me that you piece of sh-"

"Enough. Bombshell off the comms, Deadpool keep trailing her, Ghost standby for assistance."

"Yes sir."

"Affirmative."

"Got it."

* * *

**Happy Holidays my dear readers. I hope you're enjoying the break! Make sure to check on the Show Girl Outtakes, I posted a new chapter. **

**Lots of love,**

**Ellie**


	34. Chapter 34: Rachel's birthday Part II

**I'm not gonna lie, I struggled writing this. But it's here, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy. Keep an eye out for The Outtakes. I'll be posting two chapters.**

* * *

**Bruce Banner. 9am.**

She was sitting in the back of a cab - because Bruce didn't really drive and neither really wanted to bother Happy on his day off - twirling a giant sunflower between her fingers.

She was never a big fan of sunflowers. Her father use to wax poetry about its interesting structures( _flowers within flowers, honey, that means they can never die, not really)_ and how they only seem to live for the sun. And while she had loved them growing up, the moment she had discovered that they were linked to her long lost mother, she had shunned them entirely.

But here it was back into her life.

_May your life be filled with longetivity and happiness._

"Are we almost there?" She asked. Bruce looked over at her and smiled.

"Almost. Just another block to go," He said, tucking a small notebook she hadn't noticed before back into his jacket pocket. He caught her looking and smiled sheepishly, adjusting his glasses. "I had to jot down an idea. Sorry."

Rachel waved away his apology. She was best friends with Tony. She knew how these things worked.

"You're here. 25 bucks." The cab announced.

Before Bruce could react, Rachel reached forward to swipe her card through. She bit her lip as he watched his eyes flash green for a moment, but he closed them and inhaled sharply.

"You shouldn't have done that Rachel, it's your birthday." Bruce said after a moment.

They got out of the cab and walked up the steps of a victorian-looking building with a stand that said 'Ancient Tibetan Massage' in bold golden cursive. To say she was pleased would have been an understatement.

She bumped his shoulder with hers, a small teasing smile grazing her face. "Let me have this Bruce. It's not like I use the money I make from the show on rent or something."

Bruce sighed, but didn't comment further. He opened the door for her and she grinned at the sight of burnt orange curtains and little fat Buddhas spitting water. People in white robes walked through shimmering curtains that made a bell sound every time they moved apart. It was a great way to start her birthday.

"I thought this would be a good way to get you in the mood for what the others have planned." Bruce shrugged. He was being entirely too modest. Rachel hugged him.

"It's very thoughtful. Thank you." She said, before a bald man in white uniform stepped towards them with a facial expression that seem to be permanently stuck between wanting to sneeze and finding a twenty dollar bill in his pocket.

"Velcome to Metta." He greeted in a thick accent, bending at the waist with his hands in the namaste pose. He caught sight of Bruce and turned a brilliant shade of red. "You Doktor Banner, yes?"

Rachel tried very hard not to laugh as Bruce shifted to the ball of his feet. She had never seen this level of embarasssment since Tony was drunkenly dared to give him "the best fucking lapdance he's ever had."

"I'm a _big_ fan of your vork. Your theory on gamma-ray radiation on a microscopic level vas amazing." The man gushed as he led them towards the back of the store. She could see Bruce's ears perk up and soon found herself people watching as the boys discussed science. It was Tony and Bruce all over again.

They were given a private room all the way in the back that reminded her of that one episode in Sabrina the teenange witch. She made a mental note to add that show in the queue of shows she was currently watching with Natasha.

The man, now identified as Victor, appeared in front of her holding a white robe. "Change behind the screen please."

She slipped into the white robe and walked back into the room. Bruce was already laying on one of the cots, making noises that would make even a whore blush. She was feeling a little hot herself.

"Ready, ma'am?" a woman's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Rachel nodded, dropping her robe and quickly slipping into the blanket that her masseuse offered.

The next hour was a complete bliss. The hands burying itself in her back making her forget for once that her life was turning into a massive soap opera. Life with superheroes wasn't suppose to be so goddamn dramatic.

Fingers dug into a particularly bad knot at the end of her spine and her toes suddenly curled in pleasure, and a small moan fell from her lips. She was surprised that Tony or Clint hadn't suggested this first.

She burst into giggles at the thought of Tony and Clint hiding inside of a vent as the masseuse ran her hands over her back.

"Enjoying it?" Bruce's muffled voice waffled towards her.

"We should make this a weekly thing." Rachel said. She grinned as he hummed in agreement. They should probably invite Rhodey too.

"All done!" the woman announced, stepping into Rachel's eyeline to hand her the white robe.

It look less time then she thought for her to put on her clothes and wait for Bruce on the doorsteps despite having the muscle mass of a slug. She leaned to the side, resting her head on the stone handrails, and stared up at the sky.

They were very lucky that there were barely any clouds in the sky. Of course that left room for bad guys to ruin the day, but she wasn't going to hoot that horn.

She chuckled to herself. How many people could say that villains actively ruin their holidays?

"The point of the massage was for you not to think so hard." Bruce said softly, sitting down next to her. He tapped her knee. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rachel shook her head, bumping his shoulder with her own. "Just thinking about my awesome friends."

He reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a polaroid picture. It was of a potted plant with large yellow leaves and dark spots littering its length. "This is Roly."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You named a picture of a plant Roly?"

He brushed his slacks with both hands, his eyes intent on the action. "I'm not Clint."

Rachel burst out laughing. "No," she gasped, leaning against him as she held her sides. "Clint would name him something stupid like Spot or Yellow."

Bruce chuckled, before handing her the picture. "I know how very expensive and rare Spice raspberry tea is so I create a plant for you."

Rachel stared at the picture.

"You're one of a kind Bruce Banner." She said finally, tearing her eyes away. Bruce blushed.

* * *

**Steve Rogers. 10:30 am.**

Rachel's arms tightened around Steve's waist, pressing her body against his back to avoid the unforgiving wind.

"Do you like the ride?" Steve shouted over his shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend _ever_." She shouted back, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. He really was. On top of being sweet, funny, protective, and a complete gentleman, he managed to get her the perfect gift.

He got her a motorcycle.

There weren't many who knew about her fixation for motorcycles. She could still smell the polish, oil, and cheap beer of the shows her uncle Ronnie use to take her and Darcy. The Harleys, the Indians, the Metisses. They had easily replaced the dolls her Aunt Sarah would send her.

"Steve, are you kidnapping me?" Rachel asked as she read the giant green sign that bid them farewell from the city. She was only able to catch his cheeky grin, before he turned back to the road.

It took a couple of minutes to figure it out.

**Weschester County**

_**5 miles to Kykuit.**_

_**20 miles to Niagara Falls**_

Rachel stared at the back of her boyfriend's head.

He wouldn't. He couldn't have possibly known.

Pictures of the Rockerfeller Estate could never capture the grandeur and elegance of the estate. The mansion - greying with ivies spiraling up its walls - was surrounded by luscious rolling hills and naked roman sculptures that shot water from their mouths. It was like she had gone to heaven.

Not even the black skeletal gates and grim security guards could ruin her euphoria.

"Name?" approached a balding guard with pitbull-like features. Steve's muscles shifted underneath her hands as she watched the guard eye Steve a little too much.

"Steve Rogers."

The guard's eyes bulged. With almost a robotic jerk, the guard turned and barked orders to open the gate. She hid her grin behind her boyfriend's shoulder. Sometimes it paid to be around Captain America.

The pitbull guard, Joseph he insisted, led them to the nearest parking lot where only a few cars and families were scattered about.

"I think I can safely add Joseph to the fan club." Rachel teased as she watched the guard from his post, eagerly speaking to his fellow guards.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, the other one holding a giant wicker basket. "I'm afraid to ask who the President is."

"We both know it will always be Coulson." She said, letting him lead her towards the back of the Estate. Steve stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree a few yards away from the mansion and away from prying eyes.

As Rachel spread the blanket while Steve began unpacking the basket, her phone began to vibrate. She smiled at the sight of her father's goofy face.

"Hi daddy," she greeted, excusing herself to a bench.

"Happy birthday pumpkin! How are you?" Rachel closed her eyes at the sound of her father's voice.

"I'm great, actually out with the boyfriend at the moment." she turned to face the man in question. He was sitting crosslegged, their food laid out artfully with a bottle of wine by his side. He winked at her.

"Oh? What did he surprise you with?" Her father asked, "Hopefully something great for my baby girl."

Rache smiled. "A picnic at the Rockefeller Estate."

There was a small pause.

"That's rather romantic," then her father paused again, his voice turning strange. "though with being the type of a man that he is, I thought he would take you somewhere a little more extravagant."

Rachel pulled back and stared at her phone. This was still her father's number. "Where did you get that idea? Steve's nothing like that."

"Steve?" Her father echoed her confusion. "Who's Steve? I thought you were dating Mr. Stark."

Rachel closed her eyes. When was the last time she had a proper conversation with her father?

"I'm so sorry daddy, " she sighed, tugging on the hemline of her shirt. "I haven't been such a good daughter lately. Tony and I are just friends. I'm dating his team member, Steve. You'd like him."

"I'm sure I will. Sorry pumpkin for the misunderstanding. I just saw the magazines…" Her father trailed off. Rachel sighed again. Damn paparazzi.

"I know."

They talked a couple more minutes about work and family gossip- her dad swearing that her cousin Vincent was part of some Men in Black goverment organization- before they hung up. Rachel promised to call very soon.

She returned to Steve's side and gratefully accepted the glass of wine he offered her. She smiled at the soft kiss he placed on her fingers.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Rachel stared at her glass before taking a giant gulp. " yeah, I just never realized I was neglecting aspects of my life until that phone call."

"Your father mistaking Tony as your boyfriend?" Steve asked, smiling slightly. Rachel shook her head, she wasn't surprise that he had overheard her phone call. The superserum did wonders.

"Makes me wonder what else I've been neglecting." She said softly, lying her head against his shoulder. Steve gently placed his own against hers.

"Do you ever think of moving out of the tower?" He asked. Rachel fell silent. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Being with you all…" Rachel trailed off, struggling to find the proper words to describe the Avengers. "It's exhilarating, even if I'm never in the midst of your battles. How could anyone ever understand Jarvis or supersoldiers or friendly assassins?"

Rachel poured herself another glass of wine. "It's wonderful, but sometimes I forget that it's not normal. It's why I refused to stay in the tower or accept any jobs from Tony for so long. Why I was eager to get out of SHIELD's payroll," She looked at him. "I'm afraid I'll lose myself in all of you and I think I've already started."

Steve reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face, his blue eyes softening as he scoped her face. "Do you want me to help you look for a place?"

Rachel let out her breath and squeezed the hand that was cupping her face. She didn't know why she had been so worried. It was Steve. "Thank you, but I'm okay. Darcy's been eager to move to the city since Christmas. I'm sure she's picked out four different apartments already."

He chuckled and she leaned against him, allowing the comfortable silence to wash over them as they watched the people down in the gardens. She watched two little boys chase after each other, flower petals stuck in their hair.

"Do you ever have dreams of the dead?" Rachel asked softly, hypnotize by the cherry blossom petals dancing through the sky above their heads. It burned something in the back of her head like she was close to remembering something important.

Rachel's eyes widened, realizing that Steve had stayed silent longer than was appropriate, and turned to him. He had deep wrinkles across his forehead and his mouth twisted into a painful frown. His expressive eyes hidden from her.

It was like he finally caught up with his actual age.

"Steve, I-" Rachel began, guilty that she might have accidentally hurt him.

"There's never a day that I don't," He said hoarsely. They fell silent; Steve staring at his hands while Rachel watched him, biting her lip as she thought about what to say.

The kids' shrieks of laughter reached them. Rachel sighed.

"At least you have memories of them," She said, playing with a daisy beside her. "I hardly remember my mother."

"Did she..." Steve trailed off.

She shrugged, not daring to look at him."I was never able to find any records of her. No obituary, no bank statements, nothing. She just fell off the face of the earth."

"I dream about Bucky the most." Steve said, sounding as if the words had been ripped from his throat. Rachel tried not to breathe. This was the first time Steve had ever talked about Bucky. "Sometimes it's about the day he fell or the first time we met."

He rubbed his face. "The therapist says that drawing him would help ease the pain," Rachel bit her lip as tears began to form in his eyes "but I have hundreds of sketches of him and the pain is still there."

Rachel felt helpless as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew how to handle a distressed Tony. Heck, she was pretty good at keeping Clint and Natasha occupied, but this level of distress in Steve was completely out of her range. She just wanted Steve to be okay.

"I'm sorry," Steve said with a laugh as he entwined their hands together. "Bucky did always say I didn't know how to speak to a dame."

She kissed his cheek. "Well, I think you're doing fine so far."

He smiled, gently pushing her hair away from her face, before it faded into something else. Something more serious.

"What?" She asked, feeling her stomach do a flip.

"I love you, Rachel."

* * *

**Grandmama Lewis. 12:30pm.**

Rachel kissed Steve goodbye, taking care to keep her gaze and smile in steady. She didn't want him to worry.

"Tell Georgia I'll be seeing her tomorrow." Steve said, swinging a leg over her bike. Rachel mock-saluted him. "Have fun."

"We will." She promised, watching him drive away. Her smile dropped.

The coffeeshop her grandmama wanted them to meet was an unassuming place. The entrance and the walls surrounding it was completely made of glass, graffatti of Obama and his HOPE slogan painted on one of the windows.

Gathering her wits, she stepped into the store. Usher was playing softly in the background as people sat on colorful rugs and tree-shaped benches.

She spotted her grandmama, who was sitting on a swinging wicker chair, and waved. The turmoil in her stomach lessening at the sight of her.

"Happy Birthday Rae!" Her grandmama chirped, standing up to hug her. "I brought you a little something."

Grandmama Lewis handed her a small wrapped box. Rachel accepted it gleefully. Her grandmother always gave her the best gifts. She ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped. It was a robotic dog with a square body and tiny flaring horns as ears. On it's side, was a clock with red gems replacing the numbers.

"It's beautiful grandmama, thank you." Rachel said, tracing the filigree across the side of its face and back. Its beady red eye staring back at her.

"it was a gift from your grandpa you know," Grandmama Lewis said, leaning forward to pat the little dog. "That Brit really wanted me to get into Doctor Who and I was too sweet on him to tell him I thought it was boring."

Rachel carefully placed it on her lap "Darcy would freak if she heard you." She warned.

Georgia waved her hand.

They spent the first couple of minutes talking about how their day had been going. Rachel giggling hysterically as her grandma recounted her encounter with two young fans at the supermarket.

"-these poor little chickens thought I was Gene Kelly, telling me how much they loved me in that 'dancing movie with Astaire' and how they wished they were born in that era," Grandmama said, her eyes shining with amusement. "I wasn't going to be the one to break their hearts. So I took the picture."

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't help but think back to the time she was confused for that girl in Vampire Diaries. Teens could be a little zealous when it came to their favorite celebrities.

"Your time in the Chorus Line is almost over, isn't it?" Grandmama Lewis asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I've already auditioned for Phantom and auditioning next week for the Cabaret. Hopefully, I'll get one of them." Rachel said, showing her her crossed-fingers.

She had a list back in her room, filled with running musicals and plays all over New York City. She even had Jarvis scanning for more.

"You will Sugah. " the former dancer said resolutely. Rachel smiled and wrapped her hand around hers. She didn't know where she would be without her grandmama.

"I love you grandmama." Rachel said softly. Her grandmother squeezed her hand, her eyes softening as she gazed at her granddaughter.

"Love you too, my precious Rae."

* * *

**Thor 1pm.**

"I am pleased you agreed to accompany me to this faire," Thor said softly, giving a young woman in a peasant dress their tickets. Rachel smiled at the star-struck ticketer. Thor was pretty hard not to recognized. "I know that we've not know each other for long, but I wish you to know that the family of my armed comrades is family of mine as well."

Rachel patted the arm hooked around hers. "Thank you for all of this." She said, her eyes lighting up at the sight of men and women dressed up in Medieval garb. Darcy must have told him about her obsession with Medieval movies.

Thor slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement and lead her past a fire-breathing man and flirtatious gypsys into a giant tent with a rickety old sign that read: Costume rental. A middle-aged woman smiled as they entered through the open flap, adjusting her long red sleeves as she reached them.

"Good day to one and all," She greeted, her eyes widening at the sight of Thor. Rachel watched in awe as the clerk immediately fell into a deep curtsy. "I cry you mercy my Lord for I did not recognize you. Peace be to your world."

Thor placed a hand on the trembling woman and smiled sweetly. "Cheerily, young maiden, thy soul is too kind. There is no need for these extravagancies. I am no royal here, merely a fellow dweller of Midgard."

After a brief scuffle of Thor trying to stop her from kneeling and her rambling about her knowledge of the Norse gods, the lady, gathering her bearing, ushered them further into the tent. "Is there any type of garment you are seeking?"

"Well I wouldn't want to look like a wench." Rachel piped up, catching sight of a revealing green dress. She scrunched her nose. She could practically hear the vulgar comments from Clint and Tony.

"Does this strike your fancy, m'lady?" their helper, Daisy, said pulling out a puffy green dress. "It's befitting of royal attention."

Rachel shook her head. She didn't want to die of heat stroke. An idea quickly formed in her head. "Thank you Daisy, but why don't you help Thor find an outfit while I look for mine? He's been pestering me about wanting to look like the Huntsman from that Kristen Stewart movie. Do you know what I mean?"

She winked at Thor's baffled look and rushed to the other side of the tent. Hidden behind rows of armor and petticoats, she let out a sigh of relief. Daisy was a nice lady, but Rachel was sick of catching her undressing Thor with her eyes.

Rachel perused through her section, smiling at little children trying on petticoats and waving around shields. Her eyes caught something blue and pulled it towards her. It was a simple tunic-dress. There with a even a mini cape.

"That is a fine choice, Lady Rachel," Thor spoke from behind her. Rachel yelped. He looked very handsome in his huntman outfit. Even mortal, she thought in surprise. "Lady Sif would have approved of it."

Rachel shrugged. "Thought we could match."

Once she was properly dressed, Daisy had refered to her as a huntress, they stepped back into the ruckus of the faire. Thor's expression shiftened into his excited "puppy" look and almost carried her past a large tents and privies to a wooden fence. Yards away, Rachel caught sight of knights climbing on horses.

"Oh, we made it just in time for the jousting." Rachel said excitedly. Thor carefully maneuvered them past the gathering crowds to the front of the fence.

Hidden drums began to beat in an even staccato. A young man in a feather hat rode out from a small tent that stood beside the largest area of watchers.

"Lord and Ladies, " the boy boomed, circling the field. "I am Figaro, Queen Elizabeth's valet and squire to the Count of York and I welcome you to the final joust of the day."

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Figaro turned to face the largest tent in the field. "Your majesty, the knights are ready to be called forth to this field. May I do so?" He asked.

A soft voice barely pierced the air, but the confirmation was irrefutable. Cheers erupted again.

"Lords and Ladies!" Figaro called, once the crowd had settled. "I call forth a knight that is known for his ruthlessness in battle and the winner of maiden's hearts, riding in blue and gold, Sir Gregory of Kent."

Whistles erupted as a handsome black man rode into the field, handing out roses to the women in the audience. Rachel laughed as she received hers and handed it off to a little girl sitting a top of her father's shoulders.

"Any words, Sir Gregory?" Figaro shouted from the center of the field. The knight trotted towards the Queen's tent and stopped in front of the queen, a beautiful woman with icy blue eyes and red hair.

"Only to ask my queen for her attention once I win the tournament." The knight bowed his head. Whistles and cheers rang throughout the crowd. Queen Elizabeth did not smile nor did she break her blank expression.

"_If_ you win." She said slowly. The man beside her, her advisor from his beautiful garbs, waved the knight away. The knight bowed again and rode towards Figaro, a cocky smile on his face.

Drums sounded again.

"His opponent is a knight that is greatly loved by all of the Queen's court for her loyalty to the crown and intelligence in the field, riding in the colors of green and white, is Sir Ashdown of Thetford."

The crowd cheered, Rachel cheering the loudest she could, as a woman in impressive armour rode through the field in a black horse. She bowed her head as she passed the Queen and stopped at Figaro's other side. Sir Gregory leaned forward to whisper in her ear, but she pushed him off. The crowd laughed.

"Any words Sir Ashdown?" Figaro asked, ignoring the exchange. Ashdown surveyed the crowd and gave a slow smile. Rachel felt prickles at the back of her neck. Natasha would love her.

"If anyone is debating on betting on either of us, I suggest to get on with it," Ashdown flicked her braid over her shoulder. "because once I win, there will be plenty of money to collect."

That decided it. Rachel was going to get her number after the joust.

"Let the games begin! Knights! to your corners." Figaro announced before riding back to his small tent.

The trumpets sounded and Rachel couldn't help but grin at Thor's rapt attention. They had to make this an annual thing.

The first round was tent pegging. Rachel quickly explained how crucial it was for the knights to drive their weapon through a suspended ring on the first try. Thor and Rachel cheered as loud as they could at Sir Ashdown's success.

The second round was lances. Rachel had to hide her face against Thor's arm as the two knights approached each other. Sir Gregory won the round.

The final round, announced Figaro, was the sword fighting. The whole crowd fell silent as they watch Ashdown and Gregory fight with a fervor that seemed almost blood-thirsty.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Rachel asked quietly. Thor, without breaking away from the fight, said, "I have no doubt Ashdown will win."

Gregory jambed the hilt of his sword against Ashdown's chest, knocking her clean off the horse. She retaliated but spooking the horse and forcing Gregory to jump ship. Both horseless, they fought on foot, the sound of their swords colliding were the only noise in the arena.

With an expert twist of her arm, Ashdown knocked Gregory to the ground and stabbed her sword against his chainmail keeping him pinned.

Trumpets sounded and Figaro rode back into the field. "Lord and Ladies, your winner Sir Ashdown of Thetford!"

The young woman waved at the cheering crowd.

"I never knew Midgard could be that entertaining." Thor announced once they followed the dispersing crowd onto the trail.

"Do you have tournaments like these back in Asgard?" Rachel asked, waving goodbye to the little girl from earlier. She gripped Thor's wrist and dragged him to the castle in the hopes that she would find Ashdown there.

"We do, but we fight the great hVal to impress the Allfather. " Thor said proudly. Catching Rachel's confused look, he clarified. "A midgard scribe wrote a book about him. Called it Moby Dick."

Rachel opened her mouth, questions forming too fast in her mind to even comprehend what Thor had said, when she caught side of Ashdown. She let go of Thor and ran towards the young woman who seem to be leaving the castle.

"Excuse me! Miss Ashdown!" She called, apologizing profusely to the people she bumped into.

The Ashdown lady looked different out of her armour. Dressed in a bright green peasant dress and purple tulips resting in dark hair, she looked young. Rachel felt a twinge in her heart at the sight of the tulips.

"How fares huntress?" the knight said sweetly, waving her friends away. Rachel pulled her phone from her left boot and waved it.

"I was wondering if I could take a picture with you. I thought you did great at the tournament." The dancer praised. Ashdown agreed and wrapped her arm around her.

Thor approached them and quickly bowed towards Ashdown. "Lady Ashdown, I was most impressed by your skillfullness and spirit on the field. You would be a worthy warrior of the Allfather's guard."

The woman's eyes widened and glanced at Rachel. "Thank you?"

Rachel quickly sent the picture to Natasha, captioning it with: _Interested? She fights dirty like you._ "This is Thor. He's not from around here."

Ashdown nodded, even though Rachel knew she was probably confused, and smiled at them. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. I cannot say the same for Gregory."

"Doesn't seem like he's too upset." Rachel commented as she watch the man talking to a pretty wench. Ashdown snorted.

"He will be once he sees me with my tongue down the Queen's throat." She smirked. Thor let out a booming laugh. The knight eyed the dancer for a moment.

"You know, huntress, you're missing your bow and arrow. Why don't you go to the blacksmith?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Not sure where that is. Point me to the right direction?"

Ashdown led them towards the main trail and stopped. "Once you pass the Sherwood stage, you need to cross Robin hood's bridge and to your left will be the blacksmith." She grabbed Rachel's arm as she passed. "Careful with Robin Hood. You're definitely his type."

It took longer than it should have to reach the blacksmith. Robin Hood had been in need of a new wife and apparently Rachel had fit the bill nicely. Unsurprisingly, Thor raged, Robin Hood was his usual charming but cocky self, and a lengthy sword fight ensued that drew attention. Rachel wasn't pleased.

But she finally received her bow and quiver of arrows — purple in honor of her favorite archer — and she was now sitting on a stool, watching gleefully as Thor got his hair braided into an elaborate braid.

"Don't forget to put flowers." Rachel murmured to a passing hairstylist. The man winked at her.

She would never admit this to anyone, but this trip with Thor was quickly becoming her favorite birthday moment. She should probably consult Thor for Darcy's birthday.

"Malady, he is finished." the hairstylist announced. He turned Thor to face her and Rachel grinned. He looked pretty with pansies tucked in his hair.

"Pleased, Lady Lewis?" Thor asked. Rachel paid the hairstylist.

"Very. You look like the King of the Nymphs." She said pompously as they stepped out of the tent.

They walked down the trail through the forest, smiling at the fairies dancing pass and little children dressed as knights. They stopped to admire a giant chess rook, laying crookedly against its side.

"Would you like to hear a story?" someone rumbled. A bald man with deep-seated wrinkles and a bushy white beard stood beside the chest piece. He wore a brown frayed robe, his pale eyes peering at them. Rachel noted that they looked as old as Thor's.

"Of course, Bard, proceed." Thor said, smiling at the man.

"_In a kingdom far, far away_

_before the earth had made its first turn_

_there were two powerful maidens._

_One was the King's finest warrior._

_With a heart of gold and a sword made out of the spirits of the afterlife,_

_she defeated the King's enemies with a ferocity and intelligence that never caused doubt of her place among the kingdom._

_The other was the King's sorceress_

_Considered to be the gorgeous creature in the Kingdom, but with powers unparalleled. She was adored, but wearied by the people._

_One fair day,_

_the King's warrior passed by a well,_

_showing images of our world, _

_and fell madly in love with a simple man._

_For days,_

_she pleaded with the king to let her live the remainder of his life with him._

_The King,_

_owing so much to this smitten woman,_

_complied._

_Making her mortal._

_Neither she or the King noticed_

_the hidden sorceress._

_Her black rage brewing._

_No one had ever known that the Sorceress was in love with the warrior maiden._

_How could she choose a disgusting mortal over her?_

_Threatening to end the life of the heir,_

_the sorceress demanded the return of her beloved._

_The King, wary of her insanity, agreed._

_The warrior was returned back to the kingdom, _

_her heart and mind wiped of the mortal man, _

_and resumed her royal duties, never knowing of the great loss she left behind."_

"And what happened to the sorceress?" Rachel asked, shivering as the bard turned his laser stare on her.

"She won the warrior's affection." He answered after a moment.

Thor thanked him for the story and led her out of the forest, a peculiar look on his face. Rachel looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Thor shook his head, waiting for a group of jokers to pass before he spoke,

"That tale sounds like an Asgardian one and only Asgardians know of it…" the god trailed off. Rachel looked over her shoulder, knowing that the Bard was looking at them.

* * *

**Thor's part was really fun to write, but I had to cut out a lot of things. Maybe I'll put it in the outtakes. Review please.**


End file.
